A Welcome Home
by jclbs
Summary: Link likes his home, his friends, and his quiet life. When the rule of Ganondorf takes over Hyrule and threatens to destroy everything Link loves, he will have to face the secret he's held for years, and find the courage that Hyrule needs.
1. A Secret Under the Floorboards

**A Welcome Home**

 **Chapter One: A Secret Under the Floorboards**

* * *

"Do you ever think about them?"

Raya lay on her back beside him, hands folded behind her messy brown hair. She shifted, squinting under the sunlight as she gazed over at him.

"Your nose is red. You've been laying in the sun too long," Link noted, eyes briefly flicking over her face before glancing away.

She frowned.

"Tell me and we can go inside. Otherwise, my sunburn will be your fault," Raya demanded, though a small grin played across her features.

Link let his eyes follow the lazy slopes of the field. Far off in the distance, a few thin streams of smoke billowed into the air.

"Of course I think about them," he replied quietly.

Raya sat up, her gaze burning a hole in the side of his head. "Do you remember what it was like in the end?" she asked.

Link closed his eyes, picturing the smiling face of his mother.

He remembered.

His father had served the King. He had been a knight and had frequented the capital almost more than he did their own home. Link's mother had worshiped him more than he had deserved.

One day, his father had returned to their small home to celebrate Link's twelfth birthday.

Link had stumbled to bed after filling himself with pumpkin soup and cake. He had laid in a daze, thinking about how impressed his friends would be with his new training sword.

 _The knights in the castle had trained with the very same ones._ Link's father had told him.

At the time, his father's eyes had shone in the firelight. Link thought the look to be pride as his father had held the sword out to his only son.

Remembering it now, he realized he had been too young to understand that it had been fear.

As Link had drifted in and out of sleep that night, he had heard his father's harsh whispers through the thin walls.

 _A rebellion_ , he had said. _An angry Gerudo leader set on usurping the King_.

His father hadn't known when he would return and Link had listened to his mother's muffled sobs all throughout the night.

 _Please come home._ She had begged.

It had been more than a mere rebellion.

Six months later, King Ganondorf sat upon the throne. The royal family had been wiped out and a quarter of Hyrule's population went with them.

Link had heard the adults talking about the bloodshed. Sometimes they would call it a massacre. Ganondorf was a ruthless man. Brutal. He had torn through Hyrule like desert fire.

Link's father never did come back after the war.

There were changes in the capital. Nowhere had been safe, the new King's rule spreading like a plague.

Link's small town had remained mostly forgotten. Harrow was nestled at the base of Passeri Valley on the southernmost border of Hyrule. The town had been built on the edge of the Hyrule River and was blessed with fresh water and fertile farmland. It was the end of the road in south Hyrule. Unless you were coming to Harrow itself, there was no other purpose to visit.

With no one passing through, the town was forgotten. The townspeople knew almost nothing of Hyrule beyond the valley slopes and most seemed to prefer it that way.

 _In times like these, it's best to lay low,_ the adults had said.

Harrow had survived, untouched, for ten years.

Link's mother lasted two.

She shook him awake one summer night, her bony fingers clawing at his shoulders.

 _Wake up, Link._

He had dressed and followed his mother's willowy figure out into the night. She hadn't left the house in months, too weak to rise from bed, but that night she had nearly boundless strength.

Link had been so happy to see her up and moving he hadn't even minded being woken.

She had marched through town, the white of her nightdress glowing under the low moon. Link had followed along wordlessly.

He had watched as she stepped beneath the wide gates of Harrow. He had helped her as she ascended the steep hills of the valley, her bare feet slipping in the dewy grass. She had stared ahead, following something Link hadn't been able to see.

He had said nothing as she walked into the Lost Wood.

Link had grown up knowing the dangers of wandering too far into the tangled mass of trees, but his mother's footsteps were surer than he had ever seen them. She stepped over fallen trunks, ducked under low hanging branches and made almost no sound as her feet pressed into the rich soil beneath them.

The forest had seemed unnaturally quiet that night. There was no movement under the thick canopy, and the deeper they went the darker it became. Eventually, Link had only caught glimpses of his mother as she passed under thin streams of moonlight.

She must have sensed his unease. She had reached back, a white hand extending to him under the moonlight.

When they emerged into a massive clearing, it looked to be early morning. A thick fog was receding into the treeline and the grass shimmered in the morning sun.

The clearing was lush, filled with bright green grass and tiny white flowers. In the middle stood the largest tree Link had ever seen. Its branches stretched out, green leaves extending towards the sun. It swayed in a wind Link hadn't been able to feel.

His mother had turned to face him. For the first time in years, she seemed alive. She didn't appear too thin anymore and her cheeks weren't as hollow as they had been the night previous. Her eyes had sparkled, reflecting the bright green of the forest around them.

 _Do you remember the stories of the forest? Of the Hero?_ Her voice had sounded like music.

Link had nodded, too awestruck by the green goddess his mother had suddenly become to speak.

She had knelt down, placing her hands on his shoulders. Behind her, Link could see some sort of stone pedestal bathed in white sunlight.

 _The Great Deku watches over us all. He protects us and he nurtures the Goddess' power in Hyrule._

His mother lifted one arm and extended a long finger to the massive tree behind her.

 _He has called to me and allowed us here in this sacred grove. Can you hear him?_

Link had lifted his eyes and watched the leaves swaying above. The clearing had been completely silent.

 _He is the lifeblood of Hyrule and he is dying, Link. I am dying with him._

His eyes had fallen back to his mother. She had looked different. Tired. Her eyes had been filled with tears.

She had then risen and turned away from him, taking a step further into the grove. Link had watched as she stepped onto a wide triangular pedestal. In the center, a sword protruded from the stone.

His mother had stood beside the sword but paid no attention to it. Instead, she stared up at the tree above her, her hair now moving in the mysterious wind. He watched her tilt her head back, close her eyes, and bask in the sunlight he could not feel.

He had known that, at that moment, she was in a world he was not.

Half in Hyrule, half gone.

Link had hurried to her, desperate to bring her back. He had stumbled, tripped on the first stone step and fallen to his hands and knees.

When he had looked up, he had caught his reflection in the blade.

His mother had knelt near him, cupping his face in her hands. Her palms had been wet against his cheeks and when he had glanced back at his reflection once more, he had realized he had been crying.

 _It's okay. You will be okay. You are of the blood in my veins and I will live on within you._

She had pulled him to his feet, a small, sorrowful smile spread across her lips.

 _You are meant to hold this sword. By the Goddess' will, you are meant to use it. I know you don't understand, but one day you will. One day you will gain the courage to save Hyrule. One day you will be a Hero._

Link had shaken his head, confused. He didn't want to be a hero. He didn't want his mother to die. He had wanted to go home. He didn't understand why she could hear the Deku Tree talking. He didn't understand why she was dying with it.  


She had clasped his hands in her own, pleading.

 _The Goddesses have chosen you._

For a moment, Link had thought that if he pulled the sword his mother would live. If he took the sword as the Goddesses wanted, maybe they would spare his mother. Maybe they could walk out of the forest and go home.

So, he had given in.

His hands had shaken as he wrapped them around the pommel. For a moment, the blade stuck still in the pedestal and he had sworn he had heard the whispers his mother spoke of; but then, the sword was released from the stone.

The whisper was gone.

The sword was heavy, much heavier than the training sword he sometimes practiced with, and twice as long. He had known in an instant that it was too large for a fourteen-year-old to wield.

Link had looked to his mother in confusion, but the space she had occupied was empty. Instead, she sat at the foot of the Deku tree, leaning against the massive trunk.

He had been wrong about the sword. It had killed her.

He had dropped the bulky weapon. The metal had rung out as it hit the cold marble of the pedestal and filled the grove with sound. The noise had rung in his head, reverberated within his bones.

It had only taken him a moment to reach her, and another to fall to his knees at her feet.

He had begged her to stay. Asked her to come home with him.

 _I'll take care of you. I promise. Please stay._

She had smiled, reached out and placed a cool hand against his cheek.

 _I will be with your father, waiting for you. It's a secret to everybody. Keep her safe._

She had lowered herself into the grass and laid her head at his knees. The tiny white flowers had touched her hair, entwining themselves with the loose strands. He had thought she was a goddess. She had closed her eyes and let out a breath.

Link had waited, but he had known it had been her last.

He had stumbled home hours later, dragging the heavy sword behind him. By the time he had left the treeline, the sun had been high overhead. He had walked into the village, into his home, and laid in his mother's bed to cry.

A day later, Raya's father had come knocking. Link had told him only part of the story. He had left out the sword and the words his mother said. The voices she had claimed to hear.

Raya's parents, Lars and Marielle, fed Link. They had helped him keep up his family home over the years and showed him what he needed to know. They had loved him and cared for them as they had cared for their own children.

Each night, Link returned to his empty house and slept on his lumpy bed. Beneath the floorboards, covered in a thin layer of dust, lay the sword. It had been eight years since he had looked upon it.

"Link?" Raya called softly, bringing him back to the present as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I just…"

He shook his head, wiping away the tears that had started to trickle down his cheeks. "I know why."

Two weeks previous, the blacksmith had traveled to Harvest. He made the same trip every other week and for ten years he had come back. Over time, he spoke of how the city had become dangerous. Despite this, it was their nearest neighbor and their only link to Hyrule and what it had become. The blacksmith had continued to bring supplies from the city in spite of his concerns.

The blacksmith hadn't returned from his latest trip. That was around the same time that the village noticed the smoke on the horizon. It didn't seem to be getting closer, but it wasn't burning out either. The townspeople were getting worried and some had even talked about leaving.

Lars had tried to keep everyone calm. Harrow was probably the only safe settlement left in Hyrule and traveling was too dangerous for ordinary people. Unless you were a skilled fighter, your chances of survival were slim.

Since the blacksmith's disappearance, Raya had been preoccupied with death. She _obsessed_ over it. She had gone around the village, Link in tow, asking everyone she knew what it was to lose a loved one.

Raya was only a year younger than Link, but her sense of adventure and lack of almost _any_ filter left them a stark contrast. Where Link was stoic and silent, Raya was boisterous and exploratory. Oddly, their contrasts had made them a good pair growing up. Link had often liked to think he kept her on the ground, but he knew that, more importantly, she kept him going. Raya had always pushed him in one way or another.

She had pushed him to get out of bed after his mother's passing. Pushed him to show off his training sword before the war. She had pushed him to smile, and laugh, and try to forget the pain that gripped him when he was alone.

Link had known his examination was coming. This time she would be pushing him to speak of his mother. It hadn't surprised him that she had left him last on her list. She may have lacked a filter, but she had always tried her best to be empathetic. Especially with Link.

His mother's death was still surrounded in sadness and mystery. Sometimes, Link would hear the women in town say that his mother died of heartbreak. Some of the more paranoid townsfolk said an evil spirit lured her into the Lost Wood and claimed her soul. Nearly eight years later and even Link didn't really understand it.

Had the Deku Tree killed her? Or the sword? Maybe, in some cruel way, it had been the Goddesses.

"It's just…what do you think happened to him?" she asked. Raya's eyes were brown saucers, staring at him with obsessive paranoia.

"I don't know. Maybe his cart overturned and the horse fell on him." Link said bluntly, shrugging a bit.

She wrinkled her nose. "That sounds horrifying."

"I can come up with something else if you like? Maybe he joined a traveling act. He could be performing for the king right now." Link suggested with a grin.

She pinched the back of his arm and rose to her feet. "You're useless." she grumbled.

Link rubbed the spot and watched her figure descend into the valley. His eyes drifted to the pillar of smoke in the distance before pushing it from his mind. Whatever it was, there was no point in worrying.

He climbed to his feet and sprinted after Raya, catching up to her at the bottom of the hill.

"You'll be coming for dinner?" she asked before erupting into laughter. "What am I saying? _Of course_ you will be. You're a grown man who is unable to cook for himself."

"I can cook." he shot back defensively.

"Only what my mother showed you, and we both know you're still rather terrible." Raya pointed out, wagging a tanned finger near his nose.

He shrugged. "My talents lay elsewhere."

Shescoffed in response.

Ray still lived with her parents and younger brother, Marco. They had a small home just a few houses down from Link's, near the river. It was convenient to have his closest friend nearby, and even more so when it came to dinners. Link never had far to stumble home after one of Marielle's meals.

The pair ducked through the low door, the scent of Marielle's cooking filling their noses.

"Welcome back. From the looks of that sunburn, I take it you left work early again?" Lars asked from where he was sitting at the table, smiling at the two from behind his beard.

Lars was a massive man who stood well over six feet. His hands had to be at least as large as Link's head, and his entire presence seemed to take up rooms.

Despite his intimidating size, Lars was gentler than most. He was good humored and level-headed and although he wasn't the mayor of their small town, he was often consulted on local issues. It went without saying that the whole town looked up to Lars.

"Only after we finished, father. The household ran rather well today and it was too warm to pass up the sunshine! We were both let go a little early." Raya informed him as she placed a kiss on her father's cheek before heading off to help her mother with dinner.

Link sat down across from Lars, picking up a small wooden animal Marco had been carving. He rolled the wood over in his fingers, studying the shape of it.

"It's a cow." Marco told him wearily.

"I thought it was a goat!" Lars said before booming laughter filled the room. "You're going to need to practice a bit more, son."

Marco frowned and snatched the wooden figure from Link's hand. His brows creased with concentration as he started whittling away some of the face. "Maybe it's the horns that are off..." he mumbled to himself, consumed with trying to get the features just right.

* * *

Link kicked off his boots after tumbling through the door, shoving them into a corner by the door. He pulled off his work tunic, undershirt, socks and belt and threw them into a heap on the floor of his bedroom.

Sometimes, Link would hire Raya's friend to come over and clean for him. He'd stopped that in the last few months though. Marcy was a fiery redhead and had been rather forward in her affections. She made no secret of her feelings for him.

Last time she'd come to clean, she made it quite clear she'd do it for free if there was something in it for her, and Link had been pretty sure she wasn't proposing marriage.

He had declined, fumbling his way thought an excuse about forgetting to secure the horses, and bolted from the house. When he came back later that evening, she was gone. He'd been avoiding her ever since and dodged Raya's questions out of embarrassment.

Link tumbled back to reality as he stubbed his toe on a protruding piece of floorboard. He stumbled and fell backward onto his bed. As he sat up he noticed a board had been kicked up in his fall.

 _The_ board.

The one that hid away the secret he'd been avoiding for years. Now, there was a narrow hole in the floor staring up at him.

Link picked up the stray floorboard and pressed it back into place with a frustrated slam. He ran his fingers over the edges, ensuring it was flush with the rest of the floor.

He crawled into bed, pulled the covers up over his shoulders, and turned his back to the secret under the floorboards.


	2. When You’re Found

**A Welcome Home**

 **Chapter Two: When You're Found**

* * *

When Link arrived at the stables the next morning the sun was just beginning to crest over the valley. The morning was crisp, but it wouldn't be long before the late summer heat warmed the air.

He reveled in the morning light, engrossed in the long shadows and the way the crops, nearly ready for harvest, filled the valley with a patchwork of colors. Autumn in Harrow was easily his favorite time of year. It reaffirmed Link's long-felt belief that he lived in the most beautiful area of all Hyrule.

"Good morning, Link," Raya greeted as she hauled a heavy bucket from the well.

Looking after the stable master's children meant she worked earlier than Link. Raya needed to be there to prepare their breakfasts and dress them when they woke. Like most children, these ones were up just after sunrise. She never seemed to mind though. Raya enjoyed the children, and she had always seemed to be an earlier riser.

The families were close. Lars was a good friend of the stable master, which had aided Link in his hunt for work once he had turned 16. Between Lars and the stable master's kind heart, he had been taken on almost immediately following his birthday.

"You look like you've barely slept," Raya observed.

He hadn't. Link had been plagued with dreams and nightmares for years, and was well used to having the occasional restless night, but last night he had tossed and turned for hours. For reasons he couldn't quite pinpoint, sleep had seemed to elude him more than usual the night before.

"I couldn't get comfortable," he half lied. "I think there's a draft coming in. I'll have to fix it before the snow falls."

Raya seemed happy enough with the answer. She nodded, waved goodbye and then picked up the bucket before disappearing into the house.

He hated lying to Raya.

Explaining that his dreams were filled with blackness and strange women bathed in light seemed like a simpler alternative and yet Link couldn't seem to force himself to confess.

It was just past lunch when Karl, the stable master, approached. The massive man clapped Link on the shoulder, making his knees buckle. If Lars was considered massive in stature, Karl would be equally so in width.

"Y'gotta strengthen up, boy!" Karl's loud voice boomed before his laugh echoed through the yard.

Link laughed a little, averting his gaze in embarrassment.

"I've got to give up another horse to send to Harvest. Guess one of the blacksmith's hands is goin' in to see if they can sell some goods and maybe get a bit of info on what's happenin'. Maybe someone saw the ol' man when he was there a couple of weeks ago," Karl waved a large hand towards a horse at the end of the stable. "That one down there should be alright. Get it ready for the trip, if you can. After that, you can finish up for the day."

Karl stomped off towards the gate, his massive feet kicking up dust as he went.

The stable master was a bit too loud and attracted too much attention for Link's taste, but he paid well and was nice enough. He didn't come around much either, so it wasn't too hard for Link to avoid him.

After entering the stable and unlocking the pen, Link brushed down and saddled the animal before leading it towards the gate.

Karl stood with crossed arms speaking to a man only a few years older than Link when they arrived.

"I don't plan to linger anyway. If he hasn't come back by now…" the apprentice's voice drifted off as he reached for the reins when he noticed Link approaching. "Mostly, I think the mayor wants me to see what's going on. That bit of smoke is concerning to a lot of folks. It would be nice to reassure everyone."

He nodded to Link before hopping up onto the animal's back, "thanks very much. I'll see you in a few days, Karl."

Link noticed the thick lines of concern in Karl's brow as he watched the man ride off.

"You're worried?" Link asked, nodding in the direction of the horse and its rider.

Karl made no movement, his eyes focused on the road. "We can't keep sendin' horses and young men off. We lived ten years without bein' bothered by that new king's rules. One day he's goin' to come knockin', and we won' have a thing to defend ourselves with."

"He'll come back," Link tried to reassure him, "Besides, there are no skilled fighters here anyway. Not enough to stop the king's men. What could only a few of us manage to accomplish against a man like the king? If he's gone this long without noticing us, I bet he doesn't much care. There are more important things to worry about than a bunch of farmers."

"Link," Karl's dark eyes turned on him as he spoke "Harrow is not untouchable. If the rumors are true, and Hyrule really isn't safe anymore, then someone, someday, will make a difference. We have to hope. Things can't carry on in Hyrule as they are. People eventually stand up."

Link didn't know what to say. He buried his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground.

Pulling that cursed blade made Link realize long ago that their fates didn't belong to them. Whether it was the Deku Tree, the Goddesses or the blade itself, something made his mother get up and wander into those woods. Something gave her the strength to do it and knew he would follow. His mother's end hadn't been her own doing.

Whatever it was that controlled their destinies, they wanted Hyrule to suffer the fate it currently was. Neither Link nor Karl or even Lars could stop the workings of fate. Undoubtedly though, whoever controlled their fates was a cruel overseer. Hope was irrelevant.

In the end, Link was sure that keeping their heads down was all they could do.

Frustrated by Link's prolonged silence, Karl turned and stomped back into the house. It was clear the stable master was in a sour mood, and Link didn't feel like waiting for Karl to change his mind about letting him off early. He hurried out of the yard and back into town, pushing the man's words from his mind.

Link stopped by his house, snatching the fishing rod from outside and jogged to the river. A bit of fishing would do well to take his mind off things.

The sun was low in the sky when Raya flopped onto the grass beside him, pulling off her shoes and dipping her feet in the water.

"You'll scare away all the fish," Link grumbled quietly.

She only laughed and laid down in the grass, her hair falling around her in a halo of messy brown ringlets. "Those three you have there look like they've been sitting in the sun for a while," she observed, "You haven't caught anything in hours have you?"

Link glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Karl said you guys sent off another horse with one of the blacksmith's apprentices today. He was all out of sorts over it," she informed him.

"Karl is paranoid," Link stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Because he's concerned with what happens outside of the valley?" She arched a brow.

Link scanned the horizon, eyes picking out the small cloud of smoke that had failed to fade over the last few weeks. They'd had this argument a thousand times before. It always ended the same and he dreaded getting into it again.

"I don't see why we need to think about it is all," Link muttered reluctantly, "why do we need to worry about what goes on out there when things are fine here?"

Raya propped herself up on her elbows, "Don't you wonder what's out there?" she asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

Link shrugged and shook his head.

"You don't want to know what Harvest looks like, or see the castle? I've heard it's bigger than any other thing in Hyrule," Raya turned her focus to the water. "Don't you wonder what the Zora look like? I used to imagine one would swim up the river by accident. I read they have endless supplies of sapphires and diamonds, and the whole Domain glows from within. They are said to be more beautiful than Hylia herself." Her eyes shone with hopeless fantasy.

"I like it here," Link proclaimed stubbornly. He nodded to the row of homes behind them, "I like our street and my bed. I like the way the fields look just before harvest. I like your mom's cooking and the warm summers. I don't need to see the Zora, or the Castle, or even Harvest. Harrow is familiar and safe. It's home."

Raya shook her head, undoubtedly frustrated with him. She'd always been the more adventurous one, poking and prodding him to go climb something or investigate another. Every time they had this conversation she would end up frustrated and angry. The argument always ended the same.

"It used to be safe everywhere," Link didn't miss the bitterness in her voice as she spoke "people before us got to leave the village and see Hyrule. Now, it's too dangerous. Too unpredictable."

"You're upset, I'm sorry, I guess I just don't think about what's outside of the valley because it _is_ upsetting," he admitted. "For all we know, this could be the last safe place in Hyrule. There's nowhere better than what's right here, and we can't change what's out there."

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the slow moving river. "It isn't fair. Don't you worry about the other people of Hyrule?"

Link looked away. "Of course I do. I wish all of Hyrule was safe. I just don't know what worrying about it will do to help," he said.

"So, instead you just don't think about it," Raya accused, eyes flashing with irritation. She stood abruptly, splashing water around them as she pulled her feet from the water. "No one is better at ignoring problems than you are," she spat as she grabbed her shoes and stomped off.

Link looked down at the trio of fish beside him.

"Guess it's up to me to cook you tonight," Link told them miserably.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep.

There was a banging on the door, startling him awake and causing Link to shoot up in his chair. He looked around the room still half-asleep. The remnants of his burnt fish dinner still lay on the table and the fire had burned down to embers.

"Link!"

He recognized Lars' voice through the door. Just as Link stood to open it, the man walked in. He seemed to have been woken abruptly too, as his hair was matted and disheveled and his shirt crooked.

"Lars what's-"

"That blacksmith boy came back," Lars interrupted, "he just raced into town. He says there are men on the road coming this way. He spotted them a few hours out of town. They looked like soldiers, so he turned 'round before they saw him and rode for home."

Link's stomach knotted and a cold sense of dread trickled down his spine. He should have known all the talk about the outside world had been a bad omen.

"They're just outside of town. I want a few young men with us and their swords. I don't trust anyone who works for the King." Lars ran a hand through the mess of black hair on his head. "Get your sword and meet me out the front of my place. The mayor and a few others will be there," he half stepped out the door before looking back, "be quick about it, yeah?"

Link nodded and pulled on his boots. His eyes drifted to his bedroom and the spot the sword lay beneath the floorboards.

 _The Goddesses have chosen you._

He heard his mother's voice clear as a bell in his ear.

"No," his response came out particularly hollow, echoing into the darkness of his home.

He rose to his feet, snatching the old training sword from beside the door and slinging it across his back before stepping out into the night.

A few houses down, a circle of men with torches stood grumbling amongst themselves. As Link approached, he recognized the mayor, the blacksmith's apprentice, Lars and Karl. They nodded to him as he stepped into the light. Only the apprentice had a sword.

"Shall we then?" Lars said, his eyes moving to each of the tired faces around him.

The town was still, and as they neared the wooden arch at the edge of town they could spot movement down the road. A few horses galloped quickly their way.

"Good evening, gentlemen," a rider greeted them as he dropped down off his horse and stepped into the ring of torchlight.

He was tall with sharp, dark features and sharper eyes. His broad body was covered in armor and a red cape hung from his shoulders. The man's eyes scanned the rag-tag group of townsfolk.

"Sorry to ride in so late. We didn't anticipate the distance between you and Harvest. Quite the ride for one day, isn't it?"

The mayor nodded as he replied. "It's more suited for two. We don't often make the trip."

The man removed his gloves as he spoke, "a beautiful ride through this area of the country though. Especially so late in the summer." He extended a hand, "my name is General Essa. These are a few of my men."

The mayor reached out, gripping Essa's hand in his own. "Welcome to Harrow. May I ask your business, General?"

Essa smiled, though Link got the impression it was not friendly. "We were in Harvest addressing a situation there and ran into one of your associates. A blacksmith. He spoke to us about you."

"What sort of _'situation'?"_ Karl said, narrowing his eyes.

Essa tipped his head to the side.

"King's business," he said before he focused on the mayor once more, "anyway, we were told that you'd been living quietly out here. Outstanding crops, good water supply. Its supposed to be the most beautiful area of Hyrule. We thought we'd come in and take a look at what we've been missing. Harvest is such a filthy place and we could really use the change in scenery."

His men laughed at a joke Link didn't understand.

"Is there a place we can all stay? I appreciate that it's late and that we've come unannounced," the General requested.

The mayor and Lars exchanged looks.

"We don't have an inn, but my home is big enough to hold you and your men if you don't mind sharing a few rooms. It's typically where we house visitors and meetings," the mayor told them, pointed to a large home near the center of the main street.

"Sounds great," Essa said, clapping the mayor on the back and following him into town.

Link caught Lars' gaze and the man gestured for them to follow.

It didn't take long to get everyone settled. Lars, Essa, Karl, and the mayor sat around a table in the center of the house while Link, the blacksmith and the five soldiers accompanying the General all stood.

"So, you mentioned seeing our blacksmith?" Karl asked as he leaned forward on the table, the wood beneath his elbows crying out under the weight.

"Yes. We caught him selling a few items without a permit," Essa informed them calmly, waiting to see their reactions.

"We never used to need a permit to sell or trade…" the mayor's words trailed off as the looked to Lars.

"That law came into effect when King Ganondorf took the throne," Essa paused, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "Have you been completely cut off out here since then?"

One of the soldiers over his shoulder seemed to laugh, though he attempted to cover it with a cough.

"As I said, we don't often travel to Harvest. Most of the town has never been," the mayor replied, a hint of tension in his voice.

The General seemed oddly happy about this. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he spoke, "well, that's quite rare isn't it?"

"The blacksmith wasn't intentionally breaking any laws. He was just an old man who has been making that trip for years. He probably had no idea he wasn't abiding by the new laws," Lars said with a sympathetic tone.

Link found himself hoping that Lars would be able to solve the issue they'd stumbled upon.

"No. Of course not. Selling wares without a permit is a minor infraction," Essa said with a small chuckle, shrugging his shoulders. "We just made sure he wasn't selling anything of danger and asked a few questions. He told us about where he was from and that was that."

The man's eyes never left Lars' as a mocking grin crossed his features. Link had seen the expression before on better men. A dare. A push towards temptation.

The General didn't seem like the type of man to just let something go.

The men around the table sat rigid and silent. No one seemed prepared to call the General on his lie just yet, and Lars was too clever to fall into such a simple trap.

Satisfied with everyone's compliance, Essa continued, "His was a minor infraction, but this town as a whole has not paid taxes to the crown in nearly a decade. Unfortunately, that is not so small."

"We are located on the very edge of Hyrule. When the new king took the throne and we heard nothing, we had assumed that perhaps we were left out. Maybe we'd been excluded or given to Termina. We have nothing to offer the King except our loyalty. No representative of the crown ever visited us and we had no connection to the outside world. We had heard that the roads had become unsafe and only skilled fighters were suited for travel. We didn't think it best to venture out. We're only a few hundred, and have very few men skilled in combat," Lars' explained, though a hint of nervousness crept into his voice.

"So you did nothing? You did not think to ride to the capital, or send a message through one of the King's personal messengers in Harvest? Did you honestly think that you could make no effort and be judged as innocent?" Essa's demeanor suddenly changed. He seemed outraged, laughing at the feeble defence Lars had offered.

Link watched as the situation began to crumble, spiraling out of Lars' control.

"No, we –"

Essa interrupted Lars before he could finish.

"And are you implying that this is somehow the king's fault? That the reason you never paid taxes was because he was not smart enough to send someone out here?" Essa's tone grew sharper as he spoke.

"No. Not at all. We -"

Again, Essa did not let Lars continue.

"The King is a very generous man. He is very forgiving and he trusts all of his subjects to be honorable. It seems to me that you took that trust for granted."

Lars said nothing.

"My men will be posted here to ensure that you are not breaking any more of the King's laws. We will be collecting a portion of the harvest and livestock as payment to the King. This house will be used as a base for myself and my men, again as property of the King," Essa informed them with a cold stare.

Then, he rose to his feet, snapping his fingers. Two of the soldiers stepped forward.

"Arrest that man for conspiracy against the crown and theft," Essa commanded them, "hold him for the night. I will take him to the prison in Harvest at dawn."

The guards sprung forward, pulling Lars from his chair. It wouldn't have been difficult for him to push the soldiers off, but he said nothing and went willingly. His eyes caught Link's briefly as the soldiers dragged him into a bedroom at the back of the house.

Both the mayor and Karl rose to their feet, red-faced and fists clenched. General Essa looked between them.

"You're not planning on doing something, are you?" he asked, he tilted his head once more and Link found himself seething at the gesture. The soldiers behind Essa reached for their swords, ready to draw. The room practically shook with tension for a moment before the mayor and Karl backed down, both taking a small step back.

Essa sneered at them, "then get out."

* * *

 **Greetings friends. Thank you so much to those of you who followed along or left reviews last week. Thanks for thinking I might have something decent here. It has almost been two months since I last published, and since then I've been busily working on this new material.**

 **In truth, this story has been in my head for the better part of five years. I have somehow found a way to translate it into words, and I hope it translates well!**

 **As you've already noticed, I will be updating Mondays. Unlike Desert Blight, I will be updating only once a week. Much more editing goes into this story than that one, and I would very much like to take my time to put out something of higher quality. For those of you who read DB (I see you!), thanks for following me here! I've placed a few things just for you in upcoming chapters :)**

 **This story is an AU and takes place in a Hyrule geographically similar to Twilight Princess. It does not fall in a certain place on the timeline, and is entirely an AU. I will be placing a few flash back chapters here and there. I'll let you know before one of those pops up to clear up any confusion.**

 **Since I've rambled on enough, I just wanted to say thanks again. Your messages, reviews, and follows are always to appreciated. Also, two great people helped me a lot with creating this thing. A very special thanks to them for all of the time and wonderfully supportive work they've put into this. This is as much theirs as it is mine.**


	3. The end of Option

**A Welcome Home**

 **Chapter Three: The end of Option**

* * *

Link lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Link!"

There was a pounding on his front door.

"If you don't open this door I'll burn it down," Raya growled.

He crawled out of bed, stepping over discarded clothing and shoes while glaring at his useless training sword. When he finally reached the other side he opened the door.

Raya stormed inside leaving Link to shut the door behind her. She seemed momentarily distracted, blinking at her surroundings. Maybe at his state of undress or maybe the state of the house. He couldn't tell. Either way, she was quick to recover, her eyes focusing on him with furious precision.

"Where did they go? Where did they take him?!" she demanded. She had been crying from the look of it; her cheeks puffy and red.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered, too pitiful to look at her.

"What happened!?" she practically screamed as she stepped forwards, pushing her palms against his bare chest with all her strength. He didn't fight it, and stumbled backward before hitting the wall with a thud.

"Those men," Link tried to explain, "did something to the blacksmith. They said he told them about Harrow, and that we hadn't been paying taxes. Lars tried to explain to them that no one had come to collect any taxes, that it was all just a mix-up and we didn't know anything about what was happening; but the General, his name is Essa, he accused your father of blaming the king for our mistakes. He arrested him and said they were riding for Harvest at first light. The rest of the soldiers are staying here and taking over the mayor's house. They're going to take our food and cattle in retribution."

Raya's breathing had slowed throughout his explanation but she stood rigid as she spoke, "none of you did anything? No one stood up for him?"

He looked away, shaking his head.

"The mayor and Karl stood up," Link admitted, "maybe to fight back, I don't know, but General Essa threatened them. It was him and five soldiers, Raya. There was no way that four barely trained men would be able to fight off a General and his men. Karl told me to go home, so I did. I think maybe he and the mayor are trying to plan something. I-I don't really know…" Link trailed off as he finally managed to meet her gaze for a moment. He couldn't hold it.

"You should have fought," she whispered, her hands balling into fists. "I would have fought. I would have done something!" Her voice rose to a yell, and the sound of it reverberated around them.

Link nodded, staring down at his bare feet.

"How could you just stand there after everything he has done for you?" she pleaded.

Her words stung, and Link winced. "I don't know."

Raya slumped into the nearest chair, staring blankly ahead in a daze.

"Now what?" she enquired, looking to Link for answers. "What about my mother, Marco and the rest of the town? We need to get my father back. We need to do something."

Link picked up a discarded undershirt and pulled it over his head. "Let's go to your house. We need to tell your mother what's happened. The mayor and Karl are figuring something out. I'm sure of it. We'll just have to wait until they can come up with something."

She looked up, eyes sparkling with tears. "He can't wait. They did something to the blacksmith, and they're going to do something to him. Isn't there a trial? Won't there be some way for him to defend himself?"

Link shook his head and helped her to her feet, unable to give her any answers. "Let's go see your mother and talk to Karl. Maybe he will know. Maybe he's spoken to some of the soldiers and has more information?"

He led her from the house, pausing briefly to consider his training sword, but decided against taking it. At this point, fighting back would be useless. They belonged to the king now.

* * *

The fall came early, and most of the villagers were ordered to help harvest the crops. They worked for weeks, and three days before the first frost the last of the barley was brought in.

The soldiers watched it all. They stood in the fields, hands resting on the hilts of their long swords as the villagers worked. They followed the carts, tracking how many loads were brought in and out of the barns. They counted the cattle, horses, goats, chickens, and pigs. Every detail was meticulously tracked, and when the math wasn't right, someone would pay.

They built a platform and post outside the mayor's house and whenever something went missing, they'd haul someone up, whipping them until they got the information they needed. Sometimes, they'd send people off to the prison in Harvest. No one had yet returned.

There was no word about Lars or the blacksmith. The mayor had tried working with the soldiers. He'd tried to be compliant, show them he was willing to compromise. It seemed the king and his men were not so willing. There would be no trial for Lars as General Essa and his men were witness to his crimes. He would be held in the prison until the king felt he had served his time.

A few days after Lars was sent away, the soldiers came to each home. They tore them apart, checking in every closet and under each bed. They turned over couches and lifted rugs. They knocked on walls and flipped through books. They searched anywhere anything could hide, and took what they found as they went.

They removed weapons, stating that farmers and townsfolk didn't need any. As citizens of Hyrule, they were under the protection of the king and the soldiers were the only ones permitted to hold swords and bows. They took books, especially those that made reference to the Nohansen line of rulers. Anything of value, like jewels or gold, were thrown into their carts and hauled to what used to be the mayor's home.

Overall, there wasn't much to take. Only a dozen or so people had swords and even fewer bows. Some women had jewelry, but most were small trinkets.

Link said nothing as the soldiers searched his home. He waited outside as everyone else had before him. The soldiers left carrying his training sword, a few books, and a bow.

One stopped in front of him, his eyes scanning over a piece of parchment in his hand with disinterest.

"What's your name?"

"Link."

The man scribbled it down. "Occupation?"

"Ranch hand at the stable."

"Age?" he asked, clearly bored by the task.

"Twenty-two."

More scratching.

"We have removed a sword, a bow and six books. Can you explain the presence of these items?" as he spoke the soldier looked up at him for the first time, his face impassive.

"This house belonged to my parents. They died ten years ago in the war. All of the books I inherited when they passed."

"The sword. Can you use it?"

Link swallowed. He didn't know how good of a liar he was and he wasn't sure which answer would lead to more consequences. He weighed the options carefully in his head.

"Can you use it?" the soldier spoke slower this time, narrowing his eyes.

"I've never had to fight with it." A sufficient half truth.

The soldier scribbled something in the book, glancing up at Link once more before turning on his heel and walking to the next house.

Link exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and raced inside. The floorboards in his bedroom remained undisturbed.

A cold sweat covered him as he knelt on the floor. He pressed his fingers into the wood and the left corner of the plank lifted. Slowly, as quietly as he could, Link removed the floorboard. The sword lay in the dark, its royal blue scabbard covered in nearly a decade of dust. Without a doubt, he knew he was the only villager to still hold a weapon.

* * *

The first winter under the king's watch had been the harshest they'd seen in years. Somehow, Link felt it wasn't a coincidence. He wondered if winter in the rest of Hyrule had been this harsh after Ganondorf marched on their homes. The fact that the man was from the desert (and most likely hated the cold) brought little solace to Link.

The soldiers rationed out food for the villagers once a week. Every seven days Link and Raya lined up with the rest of town, standing in the frigid snow as they awaited their turn.

"They give us just enough to keep us alive and functioning, but not enough to keep us strong. They know how to stop us from fighting back," Raya grumbled. She could not stop her teeth from chattering despite her father's heavy wool coat. She wrapped her arms wrapped around herself, pulling the material tighter.

Link didn't respond, opting to give her a sad smile instead. Somewhere further up the line, a child cried.

They returned to Raya's home an hour later. Inside, her mother had a fire roaring and Marco sat in front of it, hypnotized. They had taken the knife he'd used to carve and since then he'd been bored out of his mind. He had barely spoken since Lars had been taken away.

Raya placed the rations on the table, shrugging off the coat.

"That's hardly enough," her mother complained as she turned over a loaf of stale bread.

"I swear they give us less each week. They work us to the bone and expect more from less. Ganondorf isn't a king, he's a dictator, and he's going to kill us all," Raya hissed.

She made no secret of her hatred for the king and Link often feared a soldier would overhear her. People had been flogged in the main square for less.

"Do you think it's like this everywhere? Do you think that all of Hyrule is starving through the winter, devoid of freedom?" Raya asked hopelessly.

Marco's eyes drifted away from the fire to their conversation. Marielle rounded the table before wrapping Raya in a hug.

Link hadn't missed how loose the older woman's dress fit around her arms, the awkward way it draped off of her, or the hollow space in her cheeks. He looked away, meeting Marco's gaze from across the room. At 14, he was old enough to notice his mother's deteriorating state.

"Spring will come soon and the warm weather will make things better. Everything seems worse in the cold," her mother reassured her.

"I have a few extra turnips. I don't even like them really, so you can have these three," Link told them as he placed them on the table. "Maybe you can make a nice soup…they'd be better served by your cooking."

"Thank you," Raya's mother said before she kissed him on the cheek and gathered up the sparse spread of food.

"Mother, I'll be back shortly. I'm just going to walk Link home," Raya informed her.

Her mother waved a dismissive hand, "yes. I'm sure he could use the escort, Raya."

Raya only rolled her eyes in response, pulled the heavy coat on once more and walked out the door with Link following close behind.

It wasn't a long walk, but by the time they reached Link's house, Raya was dragging her feet. She fidgeted uncomfortably, searching for the words she wanted to say.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stopping at the door but not going inside.

He knew she was plagued by a myriad of worries. Her father's fate and her brother's lack of communication to name a few. Link had tried to be a good friend to her. He had listened when she ranted and held her when she cried. Somehow, she had forgiven him for his cowardice months prior.

"Mother is sick. I know you've noticed it. She's been getting worse the last few weeks. I think it's just the cold, and maybe not enough proper food, but she's not well. She's…" her words trailed off, her eyes darting to the snow somewhere near his feet.

"She's like my mother was, in the end," Link said grimly.

Raya looked up at him with huge brown eyes. The snow had started to settle in her hair, creating a halo of ice around her. At some point, her nose had turned red from cold and the freckles that dotted her cheeks had become more prominent.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted.

Link didn't either. He had watched his mother wither to nothing, but he had no advice to give his best-friend.

"Maybe there's some red potion we can find?" Link suggested, "If we just give her a little at a time it should last the remaining few weeks until spring comes."

Raya's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Yes! Karl used to have some, but the soldiers confiscated it."

Her eyes darted left and right, thinking up some sort of scheme. "I heard him telling his wife about it. The soldiers took it all and sent it to Harvest. Anything they take from us is supposed to go General Essa."

Link's stomach dropped. "There's no way one of us can go to Harvest," Link said in disappointment. "We've never been and they'll know if we steal a horse."

Raya shook her head, her icy curls bobbing. "The soldiers should be coming in a few days to count the horses. If I take one that night I can be back before they notice the horse is gone and I know Karl won't report me missing. He will come to you and you can just tell him I'll be back. The less he knows the better."

He didn't think it was possible, but somehow more trepidation managed to claw its way up his spine. "Raya, you can't leave your mother and Marco. If something happens to you…you're the strongest one in that household. Marco is too young to take your place."

She seemed deflated by the revelation.

Link closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh as he summoned up his courage, "I will go."

When he opened them again, Raya looked as if her whole soul had been crushed. "I know you don't want to. You don't want to leave Harrow. You never have," she said.

"You're right. I don't," he admitted as he reached out and took her hand. "but if I go, and something happens to me, odds are they will just think the horse hand stole an animal. They won't go after Karl or his family. If I get caught…" Link gave her a grim smile. "No one else relies on me, Raya. It's just me. You can go to someone else for help and keep trying until you get your mother what she needs."

Her eyes were filling with tears and she bit her lip. "I can't ask you to do this for me. You could look after my mother and Marco if I went."

Link shook his head, "no. I'll go after they count the horses. I won't even tell you in case they try to interrogate you. I'll just go, find some red potion and come back. Okay?"

He squeezed her fingers.

She looked at their hands, red and cold in the winter air. "Link, I…"

A few tears fell from her cheeks into the snow. In one swift movement, she stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him tightly.

"Thank you," she murmured into his shoulder.

He was surprised, standing frozen in the snow for a moment. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. They stood quietly for while, and Link found himself treasuring the heat that her body offered. He hadn't wanted to let go, but she pulled away, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she did.

"You've done a lot for our family," Raya told him, "I know my father would appreciate you looking out for us."

Link pulled the hood of her father's coat up over her head, "I didn't do enough."

She smiled sadly and stepped away. He watched her go, the sound of her footfalls the only noise in town. Only when they had faded completely did he head into the house.

He knew he wouldn't have much notice. The soldiers rarely gave any forewarning before showing up to count and inspect the livestock. He would need to pack the few things he had beforehand to be sure he was ready at a moment's notice. A few hundred rupees, a warm change of clothing and some of the food he'd picked up earlier that day were placed together.

He sat on the floor of his dining area and studied the few items. It hardly seemed sufficient. His gaze drifted to the floorboards of his bedroom. Light from the main room streamed in, creating a long silhouette on the floor. He couldn't help but wonder if it was a coincidence that the light touched those specific floorboards. Fate was out of their hands after all.

He decided in a moment that it didn't matter. It seemed there was no other option now anyway.


	4. On Adventures, Bribery, and Women

**A Welcome Home**

 **Chapter Four: On Adventures, Bribery, and Women**

* * *

Link didn't have to wait long for the guards to come around and count the horses. In fact, they showed up two days later. The pair of soldiers inspected the animals, made sure Link was doing an adequate job and counted each one.

He said nothing, as usual, and the guards left a short while later.

After the sun had set and his work was done, Link went home. He gathered his bag and set it by the door before moving back to the bedroom. He pried up the board and paused, looking down at the scabbard. He didn't want to touch it, let alone use it but going to Harvest without any protection was foolish. He knew his stubbornness wasn't worth the risk of getting caught off guard.

Slowly, he lifted the sword from beneath the floor and wiped off the dust. It was tempting to look at the blade, but he told himself that he didn't have the time. He strapped the sword to his back, throwing a dark cloak over his shoulders to hide most of the scabbard, and left.

The soldiers were often lazy after nightfall. He knew he wouldn't have to dodge any guards monitoring the streets. They usually assumed no one would venture out in the cold, especially after dark.

Link crept out of town, covering the short distance to the stable master's house in no time. He took the first horse he saw, saddling it up as quickly as he could.

He rode around the edge of town, hopefully, the soldiers would not notice the hoof prints left in the snow come morning. Once he had cleared the gates he picked up the pace, nudging the horse into a steady trot out of the valley. It didn't take long to reach the top of the hills that surrounded his hometown and the quicker pace seemed to keep the animal warmer. Link reached the fork in the road not long after. The right, he knew, went to the Lost Wood. The left, Harvest. A road he'd never wanted to traverse.

The sword felt heavy on his back and he paused for a moment, wondering if this was the right thing to do. He had done nothing when they took Raya's father away, only sat and watched. He deserved Raya's anger, but somehow she hadn't hated him (for long, anyway). For some strange reason, she'd forgiven him, thanked him even. He couldn't abandon her again. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.

He pressed the horse forward, veering to the left. Link couldn't stand to imagine Marielle wasting away as his mother had. He would help, however reluctantly, and hope that they could carry on in peace after that.

He rode all night, stopping only at dawn to let the horse rest while he ate. Soon enough they were on their way again. He saw no one else on the road all morning. No houses, no towns not even other travelers. Occasionally, Link would drift off, lulled to sleep by the rhythmic thumping of the horse's hooves.

It was well after noon when the landscape began to change.

Link pulled the horse to stop on top of a steep cliff. The road cut right abruptly before sloping into a valley. It was the strangest thing he'd ever seen.

The whole valley was filled with a dense forest, which lay under a thick blanket of snow. It was fairly shallow but at least twice as wide as Passeri Valley. In the middle of it all lay Harvest.

The entire city was surrounded by what looked to be a thick stone wall, built up as high as the valley walls themselves and perfectly square. It seemed the forest had won out long ago, and the walls had long been overgrown with massive vines and leaves, so much so that it was nearly impossible to see the stone beneath. Inside the walls, the buildings rose and fell, some several stories high. The taller ones seemed to be as overgrown as the walls and surrounding forest, and heavy vines draped from one building to the next.

In the summer Link was sure it would have been a beautiful oasis. Half forest, half city. Now though, it was brown and dull. A shell of dead vines, dirty snow, and foliage. Undoubtedly, it was the largest place he had ever seen.

The slope from the cliff into the valley was slippery and it took Link longer than he had anticipated to reach the bottom. The road from Harrow met with another, presumably from the rest of Hyrule, and widened until it met with the massive gates of Harvest.

Link rode up, stopping his horse as a guard stepped out.

"Pull down your hood. What's your business?" the soldier demanded, crossing his arms and peering up at Link.

He revealed his face, trying his best to smile casually, "I'm just here to get some red potion."

"Where did you get the sword?" the soldier enquired immediately.

Link froze, unsure how to proceed.

"You thought I wouldn't notice it? The hilt is right by your head…" the guard seemed both baffled and amused. "Look, you seem too dumb to even know how to use that thing, but I can't just let you in with an illegal weapon."

"I promise not to use it," Link tried. He realized how ridiculous it sounded as soon as the words had left his mouth, and averted his eyes in embarrassment.

"That's great! I'll just tell my commander that you promised!" the guard cried sarcastically.

Link sighed, looking around impatiently before he had an idea, "I just really need a red potion. I can stay out here and give you the rupees? You could do it for me and that way I wouldn't have to bring the sword in."

"First of all, that's a terrible idea. Why would you trust someone here with your money? You're an idiot. I stand by my earlier statement," the soldier admonished, "Second, do I look like a messenger?"

The guard pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Listen, there's a way we can get around this...you know what I mean?"

"I can't give it up," Link said with determination, oblivious to the man's hints.

The guard threw up his hands in exasperation, "fine, let's try something else. How much money do you have on you?"

"A few hundred rupees," Link answered. He considered gesturing to his bag but thought better of it. He already looked like enough of an idiot, and pointing out the exact location of his money wouldn't help his case.

"Okay," the guard said, "well how about you make a little donation to me and I look the other way as you ride past?"

Link stared at the guard. The soldiers in Harrow seemed so unforgiving and by the book. He had no doubt in his mind that if he tried to bribe a guard at home he'd be sent to prison. It had never occurred to him that it was something he should try on others.

He turned to pull 50 rupees from his bag then, extended his hand out to the guard.

"Where do you come from?" the soldier enquired as he took the money and stashed it away.

"Harrow," Link answered automatically.

The man shrugged and opened the gate, "never heard of it."

Link rode past, pulling his hood up once more and hiding the hilt of his sword. The crowds thickened beyond the wall and he hopped off his horse, landing into the slush and leading the animal on foot. As much as he loved horses, Link knew they were fickle animals. Who knew what a village horse would be spooked by in the city.

The interior of Harvest was beyond anything Link had imagined. The streets were packed, both with people and stalls. There were stands set up everywhere, each one hawking variations of food or trinkets. Vendors shouted at passersby, each one vying for attention. Some looked shadier than others and Link was willing to bet more than a few would sell illegal goods if you asked the right way.

The wider main streets gave way to narrower offshoots and Link could see people huddled up on the ground in the shadows. The gutters were black, filled with trash or discarded goods, and everything was covered in the filthy, slushy remains of snow. He'd never seen a place so dirty.

Above them, a thick network of vines stretched back and forth, weaving themselves from one building to the next. It was as if the city had sprouted up from the ground, filthy with forest soil.

A few wider streets into the city Link spotted a decent looking Inn. A man stood out front, waving people inside. He spotted Link and waved him over.

"We offer horse stables in the back for your ride. It's five rupees a day plus the room."

Link nodded, placing a blue rupee in the man's hand. He pulled down his hood, trying his best to both seem casual but intimidating. He saw the man's eyes travel over his shoulder, presumably landing on the hilt of his sword. The man only smiled a little before leading the horse around the back of the building.

Link stepped into the inn, reveling in the warmth of the fire that filled the room.

The main floor was packed with tables and patrons. There was a massive fireplace along the left and a bar along the right. A balcony overlooked the pub and Link noticed a row of doorways down a dark hall.

He approached the bar where a man looked up from his washing.

"You need a drink, food, or a room?"

"A room, please," Link answered, suddenly aware of how virtuous his own voice sounded in comparison to the gruff barkeep.

The man slapped a key on the counter as he spoke, "it's fifty a night plus five a day for the stable in the back." He tilted his head towards a stairway to Link's left, "payment up front."

He felt a wave of undeniable relief wash over him knowing he had just given his horse to a legitimate employee. At least he'd lucked out there.

"I'm looking for a place that sells red potion," he said to the man before leaving, "is there one nearby?" Link threw down a few extra rupees.

"A store right across the street," the barman said with after a flash of his teeth in gratitude, "they sell the good stuff. A lot of places 'round here try to dilute it but the place called Ange's right out front there will do you well for your money."

Link allowed a small smirk to appear on his lips. It seemed that with a bit of bribery, everyone in Harvest could be persuaded to share what information they held. He thanked the man, snatched up his room key and headed outside to find Ange's.

The sign was easy enough to spot. It hung over a small door located just off the main roadway.

The tiny store was nearly packed to the roof with items. Trunks and shelves lined the walls. Tables filled with books, jars, and trinkets scattered the room in no particular order. The whole thing created a crooked, mazelike feel. The windows were caked with dust and grime and colored the entire store in dark green haze.

A grey head of hair popped up from behind a table, the figure barely tall enough to see over.

Link jumped, nearly startled out of his skin, before he composed himself enough to speak, "A-are you, Ange?"

The woman waddled over, stopping a few feet from him and stared up with foggy, unseeing eyes.

"I am," she said in a calm voice, "is there something you're seeking?"

Link looked away from a row of unsettling masks back to the old lady. "Just red potion, if you have it."

Ange hobbled away, moving over trunks and around tables with surprisingly sure-footed steps.

"You need to find a little more than just this, boy," her voice called from behind the counter. "Part of what you're needing has already found you."

She emerged, a wicked smile spreading across her face. "Fifty," she said, holding out a jar, "but I'll be seeing you and your shadow again."

Link took the small bottle of potion from her hands, dumping the money on the counter before turning around and fleeing the store. In his rush, he bumped into a table which sent a blue shield tumbling to the floor with a clang.

"Sorry," he mumbled, placing the ornate piece back on the table and hurrying out to the street once more.

He took a deep breath, happy to be free from the creepy old lady, and crossed the street in front of the inn. If things went according to plan, he'd be able to catch up on sleep the rest of the evening and leave the city at dawn. That would put him back in Harrow around midnight, which would work perfectly. He'd replace the horse, drop off the potion and be in his own bed before he knew it.

The sword rattled in its scabbard as he bound up the stairs to his room. Almost more than anything, he looked forward to putting the cursed blade back into its hiding place and never laying eyes upon it again. The weight on his back never let him forget its presence.

Link found his door and stepped into the small room. It was simple enough and would be more than sufficient for the one night he'd spend in it. He smiled to himself as he closed the door.

Unexpectedly, a foot emerged from the hallway outside, jamming itself between the door and the frame. Link's eyes followed the foot to a leg and eventually up to a set of eyes peering at him through the darkness.

"Hey there," the person said.

Link stood frozen.

"I like your sword."

It took everything Link had not to audibly groan. He _knew_ the blade was cursed.

"Can we chat?" the voice was undeniably feminine, but it had a low edge to it that he didn't trust. He only shook his head in reply.

The foot shoved, squeezing a knee into the room. Despite his efforts, the stranger pressed through. With the weight on the other side of the door now gone Link fell forwards, closing the door with a hard slam.

"You're rather clumsy, aren't you?" the woman noted.

He rounded on the stranger. To his surprise, the woman was already sitting in a chair, leaning back on the two rear legs while her feet rested on a nearby table.

She smirked and Link had the feeling she was mocking him.

The woman was a bit older than him, probably in her mid 30's. She was long and lithe, though it was clear from her fitted uniform that she was almost all muscle. She was the oddest person he'd ever seen. Her pure white hair had been cropped close to her head and slicked back. A single braid fell in front of her face and extended past her shoulders. She bore a tattoo over her left eye: three small red triangles above her brow, a single red teardrop on her cheek.

"You're a Sheikah," Link whispered in surprise.

The woman's smirk widened into a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest, "one of a few."

"I don't know what you want from me," Link said slightly nervously "but I'm not giving up the sword."

She shrugged, impassivity rolling off her in waves. She seemed almost playful, but beneath that Link had the distinct sense that she was more deadly than he knew. She was a Sheikah after all.

"I can't wield it anyways," she commented with another lift of her shoulders.

Her focus shifted and she moved to what seemed to be her preferred topic. There was a sharpness to her now. "Can you?"

Link swallowed, this was not how he'd pictured this afternoon going.

The woman took a deep breath, dropping her long legs from the table and rising to her feet in one smooth motion. She was well over six feet and Link barely met her shoulders. She was even more intimidating up close. "Let's start somewhere else," she said in a slightly sinister tone, "how did you find it?"

"My mother gave it to me," Link answered, hoping that a partial truth would be enough to satisfy the, clearly, unbalanced woman.

She shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment in exasperation, "again. From the top, with more honesty this time."

"My moth-"

Link didn't get to finish. Something flashed in her eyes and faster than he could repeat his lie she brought a thin knife to his throat. She pressed the flat of the blade under his chin, tipping his face up towards her. She leaned in low, her nose mere inches from his.

Link was breathless. He'd barely seen her move let alone pull out a knife.

"Did you find it, or did you steal it?" she demanded. The humor from earlier had completely left her it seemed, and her voice was barely above a low growl.

Link closed his eyes, the words tumbling out of him in a jumble as he confessed spinelessly, "I found it. It was in the Lost Wood. My mother took me. I pulled it from the pedestal. I know it sounds like a lie, but it's not. Please don't kill me."

He opened one eye to find her staring at him, the unnatural red of her eyes boring into his.

As quickly as she'd drawn it, the blade was gone. Link noted that it hung from her hip for future reference. She stood straight once more, though her eyes had not lost their intensity.

"It's more believable than you'd think, though I'm a bit surprised at how quickly you gave that information up. Not the bravest soul, are you?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Can you fight with it?"

"I've never had to," Link admitted, "I'm not a great swordsman, I've only ever used a training sword."

She crossed her arms once more, frowning.

"Look," she said in a tone that, finally, seemed a fraction less intimidating, "I'm not here to hurt you or steal your sword. If you pulled it from its resting place, then it belongs to you. I'm going to need you to come with me though."

Link took a step back, shaking his head, "I need to go back to my village. Someone's life depends on it. I can't just drop everything and run off with some stranger. Do you know how crazy of a request that is?"

The woman lowered her eyes, considering his statement. "Alright," she conceded, "the red potion? How about this; I make sure you live to get back to your village. The road and this city are more dangerous than you can appreciate. You give the red potion to whoever you're getting it for and then you come with me."

"How did you know-" Link started before he was interrupted again. A habit of her that was getting old fast.

"I saw you walk in here, recognized your sword and followed you across the street," she smirked for a moment before continuing, "Ange may be blind, but her hearing is keen. That sword is pretty recognizable to anyone who is seeking it out."

Link's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm a Sheikah. Is it so surprising to you that I was able to follow without detection?"

Link opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand to stop him. "We don't have time to waste here. I'll help you get that potion home to your friends, but you need to come with me after, alright? That sword, and thus you, are more important to Hyrule than I think you understand. You can't remain in your village while it's in your possession."

Link thought over the proposition. She seemed dangerous enough that he probably couldn't escape if he wanted to, so giving her the slip was out of the question. Plus, if the sword really was some recognizable relic, maybe having her protection until he returned to Harrow would be an asset. After that, perhaps he could just convince her to take the thing and leave him behind. Once he returned home he wouldn't need it again and he _certainly_ didn't want it if it was some sort of beacon for people like her.

"I understand that this is all very confusing and that you have no reason to trust me, but let me tell you this – I work to get Ganondorf off the throne and if you hate the life you and the rest of Hyrule lead right now, then we're on the same side. Once we get back to your village, I will explain everything to you that I am able. You just need to trust me for now."

Part of Link couldn't help but believe her. Life was better before Ganondorf came around and if she could change Hyrule back to the way it was and free the people in Harrow, then maybe they were on the same side. Maybe, she had an army of Sheikah at her disposal or planned to sneak into the castle to assassinate the king. Link didn't really care how this woman went about it. For now, they seemed to be allies.

Link extended out a hand to her, "I'll help you as long as you help me."

The woman shook his hand before asking, "What's your name, kid?"

"Link."

The humor returned to her eyes and a crooked grin graced her features.

"Perfect. I'm Impa and we're going on a little adventure."

* * *

 **As always, thank you for your reviews and follows. You're all angel babies and I love you.**

 **Also, thanks for sticking around up to this point. I know it has been a bit slow, but I really wanted to take the time to hash out the characters and Harrow specifically, since it plays such an important part in understanding Link as a character. I'm hoping you enjoyed my introduction of Impa and that she added a needed sense of adventure to the story. She's been an amazing amount of fun to write in the chapters yet to be released.**

 **PS - happy birthday to Twilight Princess! It was released today all the way back in 2006 and still remains one of my favorite games. Midna, my spirit animal! All the sass and smartass-ery I wished I possessed.**


	5. Friends in Criminality

**A Welcome Home**

 **Chapter Five: Friends in Criminality**

* * *

Link was struggling to keep up. By this point, he was dealing with the effects of exhaustion, and his feet felt like stones beneath him. Impa, on the other hand, moved so quickly it was almost impossible to keep track of her.

She stuck to the side streets and shadows, weaving her way between people and carts with ease.

Link had always been amazed by the Sheikah. He'd read what little he could about them as a boy and it always seemed so odd to him that they were able to sneak about as they did. With their red eyes, dark skin, tattoos, and white hair, it seemed nothing short of a miracle that they could go unnoticed. Seeing it in person was even more amazing. Compared to Impa's fluid movements, Link felt like an oaf.

"Where are we going exactly?" he asked.

He wasn't sure she'd heard him over the noise of the crowd, but she turned her head slightly and slowed her pace.

"We're meeting an associate of mine," she answered vaguely when Link caught up a little.

"Who?" Link enquired as they paused for a moment.

Her eyes met his, "does it matter?"

When Link only looked away embarrassed, she continued on, "once I collect her we'll go back to the inn. We'll leave at dawn. My original plan was to head to Kakariko once I finished up here, but now that I've stumbled upon you, we'll go to your home town first."

Link frowned, but stick as close as he could as they starting moving again. He still hadn't quite ironed out the details of the plan, or how to remove himself from it. For now, all his tired brain could comprehend was that - one way or another - Impa would get him home.

They walked for dozens of blocks, passing streets and houses and carts. The crowds began to thin eventually, and Impa pulled her hood up before stepping down a shadowed alley. This one was nearly deserted and, after a moment, Link realized they were not surrounded by shadows but soot.

The thick vines that normally grew overhead were gone, seemingly burned away. Windows were smashed out and from what he could see, the insides of the homes and stores were blackened shells.

"What happened here?" he asked quietly.

Impa, ostensibly more relaxed without the crowded streets, slowed her pace. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she spoke, "you don't know?"

When he didn't respond, she seemed surprised, "Where do you come from?"

"Harrow," he answered.

He looked up at the scorched alley walls and the pieces fell into place, "we could see the smoke rising into the sky, but no one knew why."

"There was an uprising. Many people came to this area to riot," Impa answered before stopping as the alley opened up into a large courtyard. In the middle stood a massive building, though she paid no attention to it.

"Why this area? What were they rioting against?" Link continued to question.

She nodded her head to the building, "this is the prison of South Hyrule, currently the largest prison in the lower portion of our great nation." She placed her hands on her hips and smiled lovingly at the building in a show of (rather dramatic) sarcasm.

Link's mouth, in contrast, fell open and he stared up at the massive stone walls in front of them. The prison backed into the far corner of the city, surrounded on two sides by the massive walls of Harvest. The building itself was almost as tall, and the top of it was lined with thick spikes and barbed wire.

Narrow slits for windows, if you could even call them that, were built into the prison walls otherwise devoid of life. The stone courtyard surrounding the area was desolate and remnants of a fire still blackened the stones.

"People rioted at the prison?" his eyes shifted to Impa's as he continued, she stared down at him with curiosity.

"You don't know why?" she asked him again, echoing her earlier question.

"Up until a few months ago," Link explained, "Harrow was unchanged by the war and the events following. No soldiers visited us and almost no one from our village dared to travel outside of town. Until the fall, we didn't know what it was like to live under King Ganondorf's rule…" he looked away, trying not to picture the cold grey place his home had become.

Impa's eyes focused on the massive grey cube in front of them. "Ganondorf imprisons people. A lot of people. Sometimes for petty crimes or speaking out against him. _So many_ people are packed into this prison unjustly. A few months ago the people decided that they'd had enough. They wanted their friends and family freed, or at least given a trial. A fight broke out and a group of people attacked the prison and the guards. They couldn't break in but they wouldn't give up and the crowd of rebels grew as the rebellion went on. Eventually, the King's top general showed up. He beat the rebels back by burning the entire area. He destroyed homes and businesses. Hundreds of people died, _innocent_ people. He imprisoned hundreds more and then just... went on his way again."

 _We were in Harvest addressing a situation._

The voice echoed with familiarity in his head. "General Essa?" Link questioned dryly.

"You know so little and yet, you know his name?" Impa grimaced, "sadly, that's not too surprising."

"If it wasn't for this, he probably never would have found Harrow. He wouldn't have come to Harvest. We'd probably still be living peacefully, not starving through the winter and tiptoeing around soldiers," Link stated in growing anger.

Impa placed a hand on his shoulder, "well, gather your frustration. We're going inside."

Link startled, jumping back from her willowy frame.

"You're going in there? How do you even expect to get in?!" He shook his head, "no. I'm not coming with you. There's no way."

"My associate has been monitoring the place for the last few days. The prison still houses hundreds of people, and I'm looking for someone. From the look of it, she's handled things on the exterior of the prison. We're just waiting for her and then..."

"No," Link interrupted, "I'm not going in there. I need to get home and I can't afford to get locked up in some prison." He took another step back. Things had already escalated too far for him. He was a stable hand from a tiny town no one had heard of. He was not a bandit, thief, vigilante, or any sort of character that Impa seemed to associate with.

Impa's sharp eyes shifted, cold and serious once more. "There's no one in there you'd like to see?"

Link paused. It was true, a few villagers had been brought to Harvest, most notably Lars. He hesitated. Maybe, if he found Lars, he could break him free.

He was quick to catch himself. Hadn't he just sworn he wasn't a criminal? His mind warred with itself, frantically considering the possible outcomes.

Impa, it seemed, had caught on. She placed a hand on his shoulder again and her eyes stared back at him knowingly.

"I can't leave you out here," she told him, "you're a liability in there, but I'm not willing to risk losing track of you. I need you to come with me and I need you to be quiet. Follow every order I give. If you're lucky, you'll pass by the person you're looking for."

Link swallowed. Before he could make up his mind, there was a faint creak. A small metal door had opened in the side of the prison and a guard stepped out.

Impa grabbed Link's sleeve and sprinted in the opposite direction to the guard. She kept low, speeding along until she reached the prison. Pulling Link in front of her, she pressed him into the wall.

As she held him in place, she peered around the corner. Link waited, listening for the sounds of any sort of fight or confrontation. There was nothing, and a few minutes later Impa released her grip on him.

They stepped around the corner and there, leaning against the wall while holding up a ring of keys, stood another Sheikah.

"Link, this is Sheik," Impa introduced, "Sheik…" Impa made a vague motion in his direction.

Sheik's eyes slid over him.

It was hard to make out any details. The lower part of her face was covered in a white cowl while the rest of her was covered in the same dark cloak Impa wore. Link could make out the red flash of her eyes, but that was all.

"Why is he here?" she said, her voice quiet and even. There was no hint of the amusement that was usually present when Impa spoke.

"I will explain everything later," Impa assured her, "but, for now, he has something we need."

Sheik narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before turning her attention to her mentor. She handed the keys to Impa as she spoke, "top floor."

Impa led the way as they moved towards a door that Shiek had been blocking from Link's view.

They tried three different keys before the lock gave way to its match. The door creaked open and Impa grabbed Link's arm once more before stepping into the prison. Sheik closed the door behind them.

For the most part, the prison was dark. The main hallway was lit with a few torches here and there, though Impa snuffed them out as they passed. Unsurprisingly, it seemed she preferred moving through the shadows.

As they crept through the prison Link tried to memorize the layout. Several narrow halls departed from the large one they were in, and it seemed that these smaller areas held the prison cells themselves. There were no torches there; only inky blackness.

Occasionally, Link could hear shuffled movements and moans as they passed. Some called out in harsh whispers while others were just as harsh to hush them.

Impa ignored the prisoners in their darkened cages. She was silent but alert, her eyes sharper than usual in the flickering light. Link could see the way her muscles tensed in her neck and how her hand hovered just above the dagger on her hip, ready to strike if needed. In a quick movement, she reached back, grabbed his sleeve and sidestepped into the shadows of the cells. Sheik followed behind without a noise, slipping into the shadows alongside them.

Impa kept her focus on the lit hallway ahead of them, backing into the darkness with slow, deliberate steps.

A guard passed, his armor clanking as he went.

Once he seemed a safe distance away, Impa stood tall. She turned away from the way they had come and ventured further into the narrow maze of cells.

Eventually, there was a break in the endless rows of bars. Impa took a right and Link found that they were at the foot of a stairwell.

"Only one way up and down," Sheik's voice echoed over their shoulders.

Link followed Impa up and up. They traveled at least a few stories until she stopped abruptly once more. The stairway was completely devoid of light, but in the distance Link could hear the clanking of metal as a guard seemed to be descending the stairwell.

Link started to panic, his heart pounding madly in his chest. He took a step down, trying to flee, but Impa's hand shot back and grabbed the front of his cloak. He stilled, watching as her right hand moved to the knife at her hip.

The guard appeared in front of them, rounding a corner in the stairway and filling the passage with light.

The man stopped, eyes wide in shock but before he could act, Impa sprung.

There was no noise as she did so. Her movement was simple and quick. She let go of Link's cloak as she stepped forward, jumping two stairs and closing the gap between her and the guard. At the same time, her other hand raised, a flash of silver catching in the torchlight. Link barely saw the knife, but the next moment Impa's hand was at the man's throat, blade buried to the hilt.

She moved her left hand to cover the guard's mouth as he let out a faint, gurgling breath.

The guard's knees started to weaken, but before he collapsed completely Impa brutally removed her knife and stowed it away. She then pulled the torch from the guard's feeble grip and passed it to Link without a second glance. Just as the guard's legs completely gave out, Impa caught him. She maneuvered the guard around so that she was holding him from the back before looking down at Link expectantly.

He gulped, feeling the scrutiny in her gaze. He handed the torch to Sheik and reached for the man's feet. Behind them, the torch was extinguished and they were left in darkness once more.

As he followed Impa around a corner the faint light from above trickled into the stairwell and allowing Link to see the dead man's face. Link watched the guard's blood, nearly black in the light, trickle down into his suit of armor. His eyes stared back at Link, wide and unseeing. Link was so engrossed by the guard's gaze that he tripped on the last step, stumbling forward and half falling onto the body.

The hall echoed with the clatter of tumbling armor and he barely heard the hiss that escaped Impa's lips over the noise.

Link lept to his feet and scrambled away from the body. Impa knelt on the ground in front of him, listening. Around them, some of the prisoners were whispering, asking one another what was going on.

Impa nodded her head to the right and Link reluctantly picked up the man's feet once more. They moved him away from the stairway and out of sight into a shadowy corner.

She didn't acknowledge him or his mistake as she moved past; instead, Impa followed Sheik as she hurried towards the end of a narrow row of cells. Link trudged along after them, his face burning red.

"We'll only have a moment before the guards come running to find the source of the noise," Sheik's voice was barely audible as she spoke and Link found himself straining to hear it.

"I know," Impa agreed, pulling out the ring of keys and trying one after the other in the lock.

"Plan of escape?" Shiek muttered in a voice that didn't sound as concerned as Link felt it should have.

"Roof?" Impa suggested though she didn't take her focus off the lock.

"No. I climbed the wall last night and had a look. You and I could, but with a prisoner and this…guy, it's impossible. Straight through then?" Shiek said with an air of indifference.

Impa shook her head, "there are definitely too many guards, and I don't like the confined space for combat. We need another plan."

Link looked around them and into the cells. When they had first entered the prison, he had wondered why it was so silent. Looking upon the dimly lit faces of the prisoners now though, he could see why.

There were probably at least six people crammed into most of the cells. All of the bodies appeared gaunt and nearly lifeless. Some wore the remnants of beatings, with bruises and cuts covering their faces. Most seemed too weak to talk and simply laid against the walls or floors, eyes half open as they faded in and out of reality.

"Got it."

Impa's voice brought Link back to the task at hand. There was a click and, after the door swung open, Impa darted into the cell. The prisoners froze, their eyes peering up at her with fear. Those who were able scrambled away.

She grabbed a man near the front and he stumbled to his feet. Link heard the man muster a whispered thank you as she wrapped an arm around him. The two stumbled out of the cell.

With a quick movement, Sheik closed and locked it behind them. She then turned her attention back to the other woman.

"There's only one exit,"

There was a clatter in the stairway and Impa cursed as the sound of several men ascending floated up.

"Down," Impa commanded as she took a little more of the man's weight onto her and disappeared into the stairwell.

They made it two flights before the faint light of a torch appeared. Impa darted off at the next landing and sprinted into the darkness of the cells. It only took a moment for Link and Sheik to catch up.

Impa set the man down, leaning him against the bars of a nearby cell.

"Are you alright?" she asked him with a hint of concern.

He nodded, eyes closed while he took a few deep breaths.

Sheik, evidently still annoyed with Link's indiscretion, only gave him a passing glance before turning back to the stairwell. The clattering was above them now, though the faint flicker of a torch could still be seen in the darkness.

"Give it a moment. Once I'm sure they're out of the stairway we'll go down the last three sets. We may have to take out another guard or two at the door, but that's doable," Impa's eyes moved between Link and Sheik, ensuring they were both familiar with the plan after she spoke. Both nodded.

"L-link?"

There was a tug at his cloak and Link turned to find a familiar pair of eyes staring up at him.

He knelt, leveling himself with the man at the front of the crowded cell.

"Lars?" Link asked in horror.

He was hardly recognizable as he sat propped against the cell wall and the bars. He'd most likely lost half his weight and his normally bushy beard was overgrown, extending to his chest. He shook slightly, his arms wrapped tight around his trembling body. There was an unnerving lump just below his knee and his leg seemed to sit limply at an odd angle.

"Raya…." Lars croaked, he barely seemed conscious and his head rolled back against the wall of the cell.

Somewhere, further back in the darkness behind the bars, a voice told him to shush.

"Raya is okay…she's safe and she's at home. I'm here to get medicine for –" Link stopped short. The last thing he wanted to do was let Lars know Marielle was sick. "For the village," he finished.

Link turned his attention to Impa, "Can we get him out of here? He needs medical attention and I think his leg is broken. I can't leave him behind." Link pleaded with her.

Impa's eyes drifted through the bars to Lars' thin frame. She looked back to Link, an unreadable look in her eyes.

"We have to go," she muttered.

"No!" Link protested, "We can't leave him. I'll carry him. He won't slow me down, I promise."

Impa stood, lifting her own prisoner with her. Link reached out, gripping the corner of her cloak in his fist as he spoke, "please, Impa. I'm _begging_ you."

"She knows," Lars whispered, a faint smile crossing his lips, cracked and bloodied. "I can't come with you, Link."

He turned to Lars, gripping the bars of the cell with white knuckles. "You're just weak," he tried to convince him, "It's okay. I can help you out. I can-"

"We have to go," Sheik whispered harshly as she pulled at Link's shoulder.

Lars nodded, closing his eyes for a beat too long before speaking in a voice fitting of a broken man, "It's okay. I won't make the trip home again, but tell my girls, and Marco, that I love them." He opened his eyes, staring at Link with unabashed hope. "Please tell them I love them. Keep them safe, alright?"

Sheik must have sensed he was about to scream as his heart broke for the old man because her hand was over Link's mouth in an instant, pulling him from the cell. She backed away, forcing him along despite his frantic grabs at their surroundings. Too weak to fight, Link was left to watch Lars' face fade into the darkness. Sheik turned him around, shoving him forward and into the stairwell.

Link held back a sob, swaying against the walls for support as the image of Lars' gaunt face burned forever into his mind. Karl's words came tumbling back to him again and Link swallowed the bitter taste of irony.

 _We have to hope._

Hope didn't save Lars.

Impa was at the bottom of the stairs with the prisoner when Sheik and Link rounded the last corner. At the sight of them, she took off into the maze of cells once more; taking a left before sprinting into the main hall.

Ahead, two guards stood at the doorway, swords drawn.

"Got it," Sheik said as she let go of Link and sprinted ahead of Impa.

Link watched in amazement as she pulled a set of thin needles from her sleeve as she ran, gripping the thin metal between her knuckles. A second later she placed a foot against the wall and launched herself into the air. She flicked her arm and the needles set loose, two lodging into the first guard's throat. He fell to his knees, clutching the tiny wounds and struggling for breath.

Sheik landed in front of him, dropping to her knees and sliding past, scurrying between the second guard's legs. He was quick, and turned on her with his sword. She rolled sideways, over her shoulder, dodging the swipe of his sword and launching herself into a handstand.

She twisted to avoid the slice of the blade. As she did, she wrapped her legs around the guard's waist before swinging around him, rolling her knee over his shoulder, and pulling herself up to sit on the guard's shoulders. She leaned backward, raising a knee to wrap around his throat. His body twisted unnaturally under her, and Link heard a sickening snap. The man to fell backward, pulled down by Sheik's movements. In the end, the guards were nothing but crumpled figures on the floor in front of Sheik's crouching figure.

It was over in a matter of seconds, and Link's brain struggled to keep up with what he'd just seen.

Sheik didn't miss a beat. She snatched a set of keys from one of the guards and unlocked the exterior door. It opened with a loud creak, letting the late afternoon sun stream into the prison. Impa, her prisoner, Sheik and Link stumbled into the courtyard.

They didn't stop. Link followed behind as Impa led them left and right, winding their way through the streets. There was a yell behind them and Link looked back to see five guards in pursuit.

Sheik revealed a bow hidden under her cloak and nocked two arrows. She sprinted ahead, leaping onto the burnt-out remnants of a stand. She used her momentum to launch off, turning mid-air and firing the arrows before landing and joining them again.

Link glanced back to see two bodies fall behind them. A third guard tripped over the splayed limbs of his brothers and fell to his knees.

Sheik shoved the bow back under the folds of her cloak, pacified for the moment.

He couldn't help but watch her as they bolted through the streets. Every part of him knew what they were doing was wrong, dangerous and stupid, but watching Sheik was _fascinating._ Link couldn't help but wonder who was more dangerous – Impa, or her protégé. Admittedly, he had yet to see Impa really fight but it was hard to believe anyone could surpass Sheik's skill.

Impa veered right, leading their group onto a wide, congested street. The crowds closed in around them, sweeping them up in the flow of people. They kept up their pace, weaving in between civilians.

"Stay close," Impa commanded as she caught Link's eye over her shoulder, nodding in the direction they were going. "If we're separated, go back to your room at the inn and wait for me."

Sheik, on the other hand, had vanished.

Link looked around, trying to spot the white scarf in and amongst the crowds. He looked up, spotting a streak of navy blue scaling the wall of a building.

She moved with quick, measured steps. Placing a hand here, finding her footing there. She planted her feet on the roof, keeping low and moving along parallel to their group. Her eyes found his for a moment before shifting behind him, keeping watch of their pursuers.

Sheik kept pace for several blocks, leaping from one building to the next or darting across the thick vines that snaked over the city.

Eventually, she seemed to catch Impa's eye. With an almost imperceptible nod, she signaled to her mentor which prompted Impa to take a sharp right down a narrow street. Link began to recognize the area and an undeniable sense of relief washed over him as they passed in front of Ange's shop.

Only a minute later they stood in front of the inn. Impa didn't stop. She glanced over her shoulder, checking to see that Link was still behind her, before ducking into the inn and their temporary sanctuary.

* * *

 **Okay. Long chapter. Thanks for sticking with me if you're still here. Few things I want to address:**

 **I'm sticking with canon on Sheik. She's Zelda in disguise. There is no magic used to make her male, and she remembers who she was before. Sorry if that's not the kind of Sheik tale you're after. I know that a lot of fans have their own versions and wants when it comes to a Sheik story.**

 **Also (and this may come up again in future chapters) the Sheik I have written is not timid. I can imagine some readers will think that Zelda wouldn't take a life or use violence. On that, I'm sticking with reality. Sheik is a fighter and a warrior. All Sheikah are. To make her less doesn't seem realistic to me. To survive and take back her throne she's going to have to get her hands dirty.**

 **Finally, This story is not only about the game and characters we love but, more than that, is about them as people. This includes their journey and growth into the people that legends say they are meant to be. I've tried to make my Link and Zelda vulnerable and relatable. They are imperfect people. As you've already seen, Link was not simply born the legendary hero. This is about his journey to become that man. Over the course of the story you will see that the same applies to Sheik/Zelda. Hopefully you enjoy their growth as people and how it connects to the story I have planned :)**


	6. Free Hyrule

**A Welcome Home**

 **Chapter Six - Free Hyrule**

* * *

With the sunset streaming through window, it was easier to notice just how rough the prisoner looked. He was impossibly thin and his hair had grown past his shoulders in thick mats. The man was covered in filth and, as Impa placed him on the bed, seemed to fade in and out of consciousness. He curled into a ball, wrapping his arms around himself while shivering.

Link was reminded that Lars had done the same – shivering away in the darkness. Muscles taught over bones that shouldn't have been so prominent. The cold stone of the prison had chilled the men to their core, stealing their will to live and sanity.

Now that he had a moment to think, everything that had just happened hit Link with the force of a flood. A feeling of restlessness washed over him. He fidgeted, sensing the dread rising up within him. Unable to stay still any longer, he began to pace.

They'd broken into a prison and abducted a prisoner. One of the _King's_ prisoners. They'd killed some of his men. Five, in fact.

Link had been an accomplice to _five_ murders. Undoubtedly, they'd broken enough laws to warrant execution.

In addition, Link had left Lars, the man who had become a second father to him, to die in a cell. He left him to rot away for a crime he didn't do. He had abandoned him yet again and put his own fear first.

His stomach turned, rolling itself into tight knots, and Link felt the sting of sickness in his throat. How was he supposed to live with himself? How could he return to Raya and look her in the eye as if he hadn't betrayed her father, her _family,_ yet again?

Another wave of nausea hit him. Link collapsed over the chamber pot, emptying the sparse contents of his stomach. Sharp pain stirred through his abdomen and he heaved once more.

Impa placed a hand on his shoulders, helping him sit up and lean against the wall once he stopped retching. Behind her, Link noticed Sheik slip in through the window, shutting out the cold winter air a moment later.

"It's alright. Just take a few deep breaths," Impa instructed him.

"How am I supposed to live with what we did?" Link asked her, his voice coming out in a hoarse rasp. His throat felt unbearably dry. Link suddenly had the desire to drink every ounce of water available.

"You really did nothing at all," Sheik's voice was flat and devoid of any interest from across the room.

Impa sighed, closing her eyes in an attempt to regain her patience.

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this, truly. Your friend," she paused for a moment as she tried to remember the name, "Lars… he wasn't going to make it and I'm sorry for your loss."

Link let out a shaky breath that half came out as a sob.

"You don't know that," he choked out, "he is no worse off than the man you saved."

He made a fleeting motion to the prisoner on the bed, who was now resting fitfully.

"Of course she knows," Sheik's voice was low as she spoke, her anger audible.

Impa shook her head at her before turning back to him, "Link, I'm sorry. I will help you as best I can but right now, you have to believe me when I say your friend wasn't going to make it and that his condition is no fault of your own. Those guards did that to him and every other prisoner in there. Ganondorf is to blame for this, and right now you're taking steps in the right direction to stop that, okay?"

He gave her a curt nod in reply but couldn't meet her eyes. He didn't quite believe her.

Impa must have known. Her features gave way to disappointment for a moment before she rose to her feet.

"I need to go to Ange's and get some potion," she instructed Shiek, "wash Ricca up while I'm out. We need to get him looking half presentable before we leave at dawn. The city guard cannot know he's the missing prisoner. Keep an eye on Link."

Sheik pushed off the table, standing straighter as she addressed her mentor, "So soon?"

Impa nodded, "it's possible Essa may make an appearance when he finds out who we stole. We need to be out of the city before word spreads and Link, rather conveniently, needs to go back to his village. We'll make a plan once we get there."

Ever sharp, Sheik's gaze fell to him. Link felt like he would burst into flames under her rigid stare if she wished it hard enough.

"You're bringing him along," Shiek stated, her tone flat.

"He has the Master Sword," Impa reminded her sharply, "and he claims to have pulled it from the pedestal himself. If it's true, and he can wield it, then we don't need to keep hiding." Impa reached out, placing a firm hand on Sheik's shoulder. "We can talk about it later," she said in a softer tone, "let's just get Ricca sorted out first."

She left the room and Sheik went back to ignoring his existence. After a moment she removed her cloak and hood, and Link was able to get a good look at her for the first time since meeting her. He was surprised to find that they were of a similar age.

Unlike most Sheikah he'd heard of, Sheik had blonde hair that fell between her shoulder blades in a tight braid. She did have the red eyes of her race but bore no tattoos. It seemed to Link she was a mix of Hylian, maybe only half Sheikah.

Link didn't want to ask about her heritage for fear of her wrath, so he remained quiet, studying what features of hers he could see.

Like Impa, her body was long and lean, though she was much smaller than her mentor. She was shorter than Link by an inch or two and had a rather delicate frame for a warrior.

If she felt his stare, she did not acknowledge him. Link watched as her fingers, wrapped in thin bandages, worked to clean the dirt off the sleeping man. She seemed oddly gentle for someone who seemed to be rather angry all the time. Or maybe she was just angry at Link. How could he blame her? He put them all in danger with his clumsiness and, compared to her incredible abilities, he was rather useless.

The door creaked open and Impa stepped back into the room. The smell of food immediately filled the air and, despite his earlier sickness, Link couldn't help but perk up at the scent. He hadn't eaten, or slept for that matter, since dawn the day before. Considering all that he'd seen and done, it felt like ages ago.

Impa set a large bowl of soup on the table and several smaller items beside it. A set of old but clean clothing, a jar of red potion, scissors and a comb.

"Take some of the soup and eat," she directed at Link before picking up the scissors and comb. Tools in hand, she got to work.

* * *

It was just before sunrise when Impa shook Link awake.

The blue light of dawn drifted between the window shutters and in the corner Link could make out Sheik's small frame. Her focus was elsewhere. Following her gaze, he realized she was staring at his sword. He'd kept it hidden under his cloak for most of the previous day, and only removed it when they went to bed. It suddenly occurred to him that she was probably seeing it now for the first time.

If he didn't hate the thing so much he would have said the blue and gold scabbard was beautiful to see, especially in the way it caught the early morning light.

Link couldn't help but wonder if she was interested in taking it. Perhaps, even if Impa still believed she herself wasn't worthy to wield it, Sheik would try.

Undeniably, the thought of speaking to Sheik was more than just intimidating, so Link reminded himself to press the issue later. Maybe she'd warm up to him on the trip to Harrow - when she wasn't breaking prisoners free of the king and killing his men.

They had all slept on the floor of Link's tiny room, crammed body to body in what little floor space there was. Link was feeling the effects now, stretching out the aching muscles of his back and arms. The prisoner, Ricca, had slept on the bed. A smile crossed Link's lips as he remembered that later that night he would be in his own bed, safe and warm in Harrow. Life would resume tomorrow morning, thankfully.

Aside from Lars.

The thought brought a jolt of pain and Link found himself spiraling into a pit of guilt once more. He hadn't yet decided if he was going to tell Marielle or Raya about what he saw. Would it be worth hurting them all over again? He didn't want to see the anger simmering behind Raya's eyes or the heartbroken horror that would spread across Marielle's face. He had been lucky they forgave him after Lars was taken. Telling them again that he'd abandoned him would crush the both of them and reopen wounds that had barely just begun to heal. Marco would probably stop speaking once and for all.

Link pushed the thoughts from his head. He would know what to do when he saw them.

Hopefully.

Sheik gathered up the few items they had while Impa roused Ricca. The man sat up weakly, his eyes darting around in confusion before settling on Impa.

"How?" the man rasped. It was practically the first coherent word Link had heard him speak.

"We stole you, but I'll explain once we are safely out of the city. We need to get out to ensure you aren't taken back."

Ricca nodded, his eyes moving over the room once more. He looked like a regular man now, albeit a bit thin and tired. Impa and Sheik had trimmed his scraggly beard and hair. The cut was rough, but done pretty well considering they had managed it while he was asleep. Impa handed him a pair of new clothes and a cloak.

"We're going to ride out of the city shortly. You'll need to change out of those clothes and into something a bit more inconspicuous," she told him.

Ricca nodded, standing up on wobbly feet. Once he was steady, he took the offered clothing and a vial of red potion.

It wasn't long before they were all packed and, by the time they exited the inn, Sheik had managed to gather two horses. Link prepared his own for the journey home and met the others infront of the bustling stables.

Under Impa's advisement, he hid the sword in the folds of his bedroll. Apparently, he had been very lucky to get a lazy guard on the way into the city. Odds were, they would not be so lucky on the way out.

The group wound their way through the streets, leading their horses over dirty slush with care. Eventually, the crowds thinned and the massive walls of Harvest loomed before them.

Impa helped Ricca onto her horse before sliding on in front. Her eyes darted to Link.

"If they ask any questions, you're his son. Tell him we all journeyed from Kakariko. It will explain mine and Sheik's presence. We came here three days ago to get the red potion for your sick father. Say nothing else. Got it?"

Link nodded, swallowing the anxiety rising in his throat.

"And don't look so petrified," Impa chastened with a smirk. "You look as if you're guilty of stealing one of the king's prisoners."

She trotted ahead, approaching the gates in front of him and Sheik. A guard held up a hand, stepping into her path.

He couldn't hear what she was saying, though he made out the casual shrug of her shoulders when the soldier spoke. The man's eyes drifted towards Sheik and then landed on Link. He asked Impa another question but must have been unsatisfied with the answer.

He walked over to Link, looking up at him.

"Remove your hood," the guard demanded.

Link pulled back the material and let it drop over his shoulders, beneath him the horse stomped. He knew it could feel his anxiety, and the animal's breath came out in puffs of condensation, its hooves dragging against the cobblestone.

The guard moved to Link's side, flipping open the top of his saddlebag and peering inside. He removed the bottle of red potion.

"For my father," Link half lied, trying his best to casually nod in Ricca's direction.

The horse snorted and threw its head back.

"I-I'm sorry. This is his first trip to the city and I think he's nervous with the crowds," Link said nervously as he reached out and patted the horse's neck in an effort to calm it.

The guard seemed annoyed by the animal. He threw the bottle back into Link's bag and waved to the guardhouse. The gates creaked and parted, signaling their freedom.

"Bring a better horse next time," the guard grumbled, waving them away.

Link didn't look back as they left the city behind. He didn't care to glance over his shoulder to watch the brown metropolis fade into the distance. If Link had any luck at all, he'd never lay eyes upon it again.

No more prisons, or guards. No more filthy, burnt out streets. No more reminders of who he'd left behind.

The closer they rode to Harrow the calmer Link seemed to feel. He had almost made it and in one piece no less.

Impa, on the other hand, seemed to feel too exposed in the open fields. They were about an hour in before she started to relax. Her shoulders started to lose their tension and her tight grip on the reins loosened. Eventually, her forearms fell to rest on her thighs.

"Where did you say you were from?" Impa suddenly asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Harrow," Link answered without pause.

"Never heard of it," Impa said, her eyes shining with their familiar humor. For some reason, Link felt this would be a running joke. The kid from nowhere. "I've never taken the road to the south of Harvest before. My understanding was that it led to nowhere. That Harvest was the last settlement before Termina."

"This is the only road that leads in and out of Harrow, there are no other settlements along the way. You probably won't see a single soul until we reach the town."

She didn't reply and instead, turned her attention back to the road and picked up the pace a bit. As they rode, Link thought he'd try his luck with Sheik. He veered his horse a bit closer to her, matching her pace.

"Do you always cover your face?" Link asked, leaning forward a bit to see around the hood of her cloak.

"Yes," she said, her eyes staring ahead in listlessness.

Link winced, that was a rather rough start. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Can I ask why?"

Shiek didn't glance his way as she answered, "you just did."

Apparently, Link had been wrong to think she'd be more comfortable away from the danger of the city, though he didn't want to give up just yet.

"Can I know why?" he persisted.

"Obviously, because I don't want to show my face," Sheik replied sarcastically.

Ahead, Impa snorted with laughter. Link felt his face burn with embarrassment.

"Don't take it personally," Impa called back. "Well," she amended, "maybe a little personally."

He didn't know what to make of Impa's comment, so he decided to address Sheik one last time.

"You don't really like to talk, do you? If that's the case, I'll stop pestering you."

She didn't glare at him, but she didn't respond either. She was quiet for a long time and Link figured that was answer enough. He saw movement under her cowl though, and he was surprised when her voice hit his ears, smooth as silk.

"I don't like to talk."

For the first time, there seemed to be some form of secondary emotion behind it. He couldn't pinpoint it, though it almost sounded like sadness.

Link knew he had no talent with reading women. His poorly ended conversations with Raya could attest to that, but he had no idea what Sheik was thinking at all. Part of him wanted to blame the cloth covering half her face, though he knew it was mostly due to ineptitude on his part.

Impa had been easier to understand in the brief 24 hours he'd known her. She would visibly flicker between amusement and seriousness. Link could tell when her humor left her and the Sheikah took over.

Link's father used to tell him about his interactions with the Sheikah. They were a small, secretive tribe that worked alongside the former royal family. His father would sometimes work or fight alongside them and he often said they kept to themselves. They lived in their own villages, fought their own way and worshiped their own gods. Though they were skilled fighters, they were even better spies. At times, they were known to use underhanded tactics if it meant the safety of the crown. They had been the crown's most trusted allies until Ganondorf took over, and it was said that many secrets were harbored between them and those they sought to protect.

Because of this, few Hylians trusted the Sheikah; though, they always seemed to respect them. Having seen Impa and Sheik in battle, Link was sure the respect had stemmed from fear.

If other Sheikah were like Impa, then their own openness seemed to balance on the fine edge of a dagger. She was open, but not too exposed. Comforting when she needed to be, but still oddly cold. Getting to know her seemed wholly unattainable while being right within his grasp. He felt like he knew her incredibly well given their brief time together, yet he knew nothing of her at all.

He wondered if that was where their sense of mystery came from. They were familiar when they wanted something, and they knew how to get it. They could make others feel at ease, opening them up and drawing out the information like a poison. The realization left Link with the sense of being used and his own fear of them seemed to fuel his awe.

Link looked from Impa to Sheik, considering whether any of this was a good idea at all. In retrospect, he had no clue who was more dangerous to the villagers of Harrow: the two Sheikah women, or the king's soldiers.

"What's your plan, once we reach Harrow?" Link suddenly asked, aware that the direct nature of the question was rather transparent. Still, it didn't hurt to try.

Unsurprisingly, it was Impa who answered, "tell us the situation there. I'll be able to solidify our plans based on that."

He frowned, that wasn't an answer but still a valid point.

"There are five soldiers posted there," he informed them, "they keep track of everything. They monitor our food, search our homes and confiscate dangerous items."

Impa looked at him in surprise and Link could see that she was amused in some way.

"Five? That's it?" she double-checked with a crooked smirk.

He nodded, unwilling to give away any more information.

She turned around, focusing again on the snow-covered road.

"Then," she said seriously, "we will either end or capture them. Some soldiers are not supporters of the king. Sheik and I work as a part of a budding resistance. We're gathering people as we go. If these soldiers are interested, we will keep them alive and offer them a place in the resistance. We'll take them back with us to Kakariko when we leave Harrow. If they fight…well…"

"You're going to free the village?" Link asked in surprise.

Sheik was the one to speak this time and she turned her head to catch his gaze. The crimson of her eyes seemed darker somehow and her eyes narrowed in what Link could only guess was wrath.

"We're going to free Hyrule."


	7. Fairy Tales

**A Welcome Home**

 **Chapter Seven - Fairy Tales**

* * *

Impa appeared to be rather confident in their plan. She seemed to be unbothered by the five soldiers holding the village hostage and had made the, admittedly fair, point that Sheik alone had taken out four prison guards the previous day.

Still, Link knew that the villagers of Harrow would only be able to see the killing of the soldiers as unequivocally wrong. For the Sheikah, the lines of right and wrong were more ambiguous.

Was murder still wrong when it was done for the greater good?

Link weighed his options for the duration of the trip, flipping back and forth between what was right and what was best. He felt the same weight when either Lars or Raya crossed his mind.

He knew the right thing to do was be honest, but was that best for Lars' family? Was it right to make them suffer all over again? Reopen wounds that had only just healed?

By the time they rode under the old wooden archway at the entrance of Harrow, he had come no closer to an answer. It was well past midnight and the long streets of the village lay dormant. No lights flickered behind drawn curtains and no soldiers stalked the roadways. Even their abode in the former mayor's house lay dark, huddled at the head of the town square.

"The stables are up that way," Link muttered quietly, gesturing to the only other road in town. "It's only a short distance and easily walkable. We can keep the horses there and I'll speak with the stable master in the morning."

The two women didn't reply, though Impa gave a curt nod. They dropped Ricca outside Link's home and headed up the road.

Like the other houses, Karl's windows were all dark. Link made quick work of unsaddling the horses and placing them into the now crowded stable. He strapped his sword onto his back and heaved the saddlebag over his shoulder before leading the way back to town.

They passed Raya's house on the way and the tiniest flicker caught Link's eye. She was expecting him.

"You can go ahead and go back to my place," Link told them quietly as he handed off the saddlebag to Impa, "I'm going to drop off the potion first."

Impa and Sheik exchanged a quick look, but Link didn't wait to hear their response. He tapped lightly on the door and ducked inside.

To his surprise, it wasn't Raya who sat up waiting for him. Marielle lounged in a chair, rocking slowly and staring into the fire. She turned her head, smiling a little as Link stepped in.

"So, you've come back," her voice was barely above a whisper, and Link feared it wasn't just because she was trying to be quiet. Had she gotten weaker since he left only days before?

He removed the hood of his cloak and dusted the snow off onto the old woven mat near the door.

"I'm sorry you had to wait," He appologized.

He closed the distance between them and knelt in front of her chair. His hands, red and cracked from cold, held up the bottle of red potion.

Her eyes settled on it for a moment before rising to meet his.

"Tell me honestly," she pleaded softly, "did you do this because you love her?"

"Of course I love her. I love you all-" Link replied immediately.

"That's not what I mean," Marielle interrupted, "and you know it."

She smiled again, her eyes glittering in the orange firelight, "you always were so good at avoiding the questions you didn't want to answer."

Link looked away, popping the cork off the bottle and placing it in her hand.

"I don't know."

Marielle laughed a little and raised the bottle to her lips. She took a mouthful, wincing at the bitter taste.

"Spring will come soon," she reassured him, "and everything will get better." She leaned back and rested her head on the back of the chair, her eyes closing from exhaustion."

The guilt rose up in him then, sharp and sour at the back of his throat. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her that her beloved husband sat in a cell shivering the last of his life force away. He couldn't crush her hope.

"Things will get better," he confirmed and placed the cork back on the bottle and set it on a nearby table. "Do you need help to bed?"

She groaned, waving a dismissive hand as she spoke, "I will make my way there sooner or later. For now, the fire is too warm to leave."

Link stood and turned towards the door, but before he could take a step, Marielle's hand reached out and clasped his wrist.

"Where did you stumble upon that sword?" she asked curiously. "I've only ever seen it drawn in a book..."

He turned to find her peering up at the hilt, peeking over his left shoulder.

"It was hidden in my house," Link replied, only answering part of the question, "beneath the floorboards. The soldiers missed it when they searched."

She closed her eyes, giving her head a disappointed shake.

"You have so many secrets, Link," she said with a sigh, "Raya would bear them with you, you know. Come back for her, okay?"

Link frowned, "I'm not going to leave her, or you, or Marco," he promised, "don't worry."

A wheeze of a laugh escaped Marielle's lips.

"Oh, Link. You keep your secrets even from yourself. Surely you know that the men who are burdened to carry that sword don't just settle into village life. Whether you like it or not, that sword is going to take you places."

Link shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. "I am not going to leave again," he tried to convince her, "but _if_ I do," he stressed, "I will come back for Raya. Don't worry."

She nodded once, hard and sure. "She needs you more than you know, and you might be surprised by how much you need her too."

Finally, Marielle dropped his wrist and set him free. He gave a quick but respectful nod before ducking out the door and locked the thought of the conversation away for later as he headed back home.

Inside his own house, Impa had started a fire. She didn't bother to look away from the flames as he entered. "Where would you like us to sleep?" she asked.

Unease gripped him.

The day his mother died he had returned to cry in her bed. Since then, no one had touched the room. He had closed that door eight years ago and hadn't opened it since. Link knew that the soldiers would have searched the area months before, but aside from that everything was undisturbed. It was exactly as she had left it.

Waiting for his answer, Impa finally turned her attention to him. The pain must have been visible on his face. Her eyes shifted from vacant to empathetic, and she nodded a little before looking back to the fire.

"Sheik and I will sleep out here on the floor," she supplied, answering the question for him, "If Ricca could take your bed, at least until he's regained his strength, I would appreciate it. I'm sorry to impose and take your bed from you."

"No, it's fine," Link assured her immediately, "I don't mind." He walked across the main room and pushed open the bedroom door. "This is my room. Ricca," he addressed the man, who now sat huddled as close to the fire as possible, "you can settle in here."

Ricca rose from his chair, crossed the room, and placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said genuinely.

Those two words were almost all Link had heard out of the man in the last 24 hrs. If Ricca spoke at all, it was to say 'thank you', 'yes' or 'no'. Not that Link could blame him. Who knew how long he'd been locked up for.

After the fire was blazing, extending its heat to the far corners of Link's tiny home, everyone settled into their makeshift beds. Impa and Sheik had positioned themselves nearest the door, should someone come in. Wrapped up on the floor beside them, Link drifted off almost immediately, lulled to sleep by the familiarity that was his own home.

* * *

It was well past dawn when Link awoke the next morning.

Ricca was shuffling about, browsing over a few books and studying the varying items along the shelves. Impa seemed to be slicing up some vegetables and cooking eggs while Sheik peeked out from behind the window, the picture of suspicion.

"This is all the food they supply you with?" Impa's focus remained on the vegetables she was chopping as she spoke, though Link could see the slight arch of her brow.

"Yes. Once a week they hand out rations. They don't do that in Harvest though, so why do they here?" he asked as he recalled the easy access to food he had seen in the large town.

She turned away, tossing the cubes into a sizzling pan over the fire before she answered, "Harvest is too large a city. They can't have the entire population line up like here. They _do_ control all of the resources though. It's intentionally sparse there too. Anything that comes into the city is taken into the soldier's possession. Vendors have to get all of their supplies from the soldiers. Sometimes the richer citizens are able to bribe the soldiers. They're given better food or more of it at a discount," Impa shook her head.  


"The underground market," she continued after a moment's pause, "where you can buy weapons and other items deemed illegal, is also highly active. The soldiers of Harvest turn a blind eye because they make quite a profit off of that. The whole system is corrupt. It is meant to segregate the people of Hyrule. Rich and poor, noble and peasant. King and servant. Harvest used to be a beautiful city, but it has become a haven for criminals and thieves. Smaller towns are managed similarly to the way yours is, while some larger places are a mix. No matter what, everything flows from the soldiers. They take everything and redistribute it in small numbers to weaken and control the people."

"So all of Hyrule is like this?" Link asked in disbelief.

He, like the rest of Harrow, had assumed some of the rumors to be true, but it seemed unfathomable. A part of him had always thought that maybe Hyrule had been unchanged, and they were just forgotten and scared.

Impa looked away from the sizzling vegetables, turning herself slightly to see him better.

"All of Hyrule has been crippled and corrupted under Ganondorf's rule for many years. You will bear the unfortunate burden of seeing that here now too," she informed him with a rather flat tone. Her expression was practically impossible to read.

There was a tap at the door, and Link's focus on the conversation was broken.

Sheik, who had remained by the window, slinked across the room to Impa's side, extending bandaged fingers towards the heat of the flame. She seemed unfazed by whoever was at the door. She never glanced his way or paid him any mind. The gesture left Link with the distinct impression she would rather pretend he didn't exist at all.

Link pulled the door open, letting in the frigid winter air. Raya stood outside, hood pulled over her head with her arms wrapped around herself. She didn't wait for him to invite her in before barging past.

He had barely managed to close the door before her arms were around him. Link let out a surprised huff as her weight slammed into him, but didn't miss the muffled 'thank you' that made its way through the layers of clothing.

After a moment, she stepped back and pushed her hood off. Then, words came tumbling from her mouth, "when I woke up this morning mother looked so much better. She said that you had come home last night and dropped off the potion. How much do we owe you?"

She moved, fumbling with the small purse in her pocket. "I've already been by the stable this morning since I knew you would have dropped off the horse first thing, and I wanted to let Karl know you were okay."

She suddenly seemed to remember something then and stopped mid-ramble, her eyes wide. "There were extra horses though…"

She stood straighter, forgetting about the rupees, and turned around. For the first time, she seemed to notice the others in the room.

"It seems you brought back guests," she noted, though not with her usual gusto. There was a tone of hesitation in her voice that was normally absent. .

"Raya, this is Impa, Sheik, and Ricca. They came with me from Harvest. They're going to help us get rid of the soldiers controlling the village," Link explained, spilling all of the details at her feet.

Raya's eyes widened, "seriously?" she blurted out.

Impa stepped forward, crossing the room in few short strides, and extended a hand.

"I'm pleased to hear your mother is doing better," she expressed as Raya shook her hand, "Link worked hard to get that red potion. He seems to care very much about you and your family."

A thin smile crossed her face and her eyes glowed a soft red. She almost looked inviting, or motherly.

Link added this to the multitude of faces Impa could wear. She shifted so smoothly from one to the other it was disarming to notice it.

Raya, obviously oblivious to Impa's ever-shifting personality, smiled in return.

"My associate and I are traveling through Hyrule and helping those we can," Impa continued, "We are building a small resistance to help protect people from the King's rule. We won't be causing havoc here, I promise. We're going to offer the soldiers a place in the resistance, and I hope they take it."

Her omission was blatantly obvious to Link. Admittedly, not telling Raya that they would dispose of anyone who fought back seemed a wiser decision.

Impa's eyes flickered to his and he quickly averted his gaze. He would not tell Raya, as Impa wanted.

"Thank you so much for coming to help Link and the rest of Harrow," as she spoke, Raya's usual vigor seemed to return. "I'm sorry to be so blunt, but I just can't believe I'm meeting a real Sheikah. The stories of your skills are legendary. Your people are amazing..." she trailed off as a faint blush of embarrassment graced her features.

"I am most certainly real," Impa said before a mischievous smirk crossed her lips, "Now, why don't I introduce you to Sheik? She loves talking and could most _definitely_ answer your questions. I like to joke that she's a bit of an open book."

Link's gaze flicked over to the woman in question and found her standing board straight, shoulders tense and eyes wide. He was sure that, under her cowl, her mouth would have been agape in horror.

Impa led Raya over to her where she immediately rattled off at least a dozen questions. Once Raya seemed sufficiently distracted, Impa returned to Link's side.

"Your friend is nice," she noted, "You understand why I did not tell her everything?"

The warmth had faded from her expression and her usual authority had returned.

"Because it would have scared her," Link answered with a resigned sigh, "she could have spread word and scared the village."

Impa nodded.

"Then why did you tell me?" Link asked.

"You keep telling yourself that this is the end," she lowered her voice, crossing her arms and stepping nearer. "It is not. I told you before that I would help you, but you had to come with me afterward. I intend to hold you to that. I cannot leave you, or that sword. The resistance needs that sword to fell the king."

Panic flashed through Link as he spoke, "then just take it! I don't want it."

His voice came out louder than he had intended and Raya paused her interrogation, turning her attention to them.

Sheik's reaction was quick, and much to Link's surprise she lept to the rescue.

"Have you ever seen a traditional Sheikah smoke bomb?" she asked Raya.

Raya's attention snapped back to her, enthralled by the tiny brown object in Sheik's open palm. Beside him, Impa shifted her stance, standing beside him in a more casual way.

"I told you," she muttered, calm but with an intense edge to her tone, "No one else can wield that sword. It's the Master Sword, after all. Whether you like it or not, it is your burden. It's not me being difficult, it's the Goddess' will."

Link said nothing as he watched the messy curls on Raya's head bounce and bob as she spoke to Sheik.

"The Goddesses chose wrong," he declared after a moment of silence, "when they decided that I should be the one to have the sword."

He shook his head, raising his eyes to hers. She was focused on Sheik, watching her intently.

"I know you think this is something out of legend," he said, "but I am not some legendary hero, and this isn't a fairy tale. A sword is a sword. Anyone can pull it and anyone can wield it. You don't need me."

"You are, by far, the least interesting person I've ever met," Impa stated with boredom. "You only care about what you see and know," she muttered with a sigh, "I don't know how someone like your friend, who seems incredibly interested in the world, could fall for you. You should consider yourself extremely lucky."

Impa suddenly seemed to be filled with humor again, laughing at a joke that Link was the butt of.

"I'll prove to you that you're the only one who can hold that sword," she informed him, "and then we will take back this village. You're no legendary warrior though, you're right about that."

She stepped away from him and addressed the Raya, "will you be staying for breakfast? There isn't much food, but you're welcome to stay and eat with us before we tend to the village." Impa's eyes warmed once more, although a passionate glint clung to her eyes, "tomorrow, you will not have to worry about rations or soldiers."

* * *

 **Thank you (again) for your consistently kind reviews. I love all of your enthusiasm and recommendations!**

 **I just wanted to note that if you're feeling like this chapter was a bit weak (and boring), I get you. Sorry about that. I kind of needed a bit of stuff in here before Impa came in and slaughtered. I'm kidding. Kind of. But I can assure you that the next few chapters will be more interesting!**

 ***80's text* Surprises! Twists! Information! Plot!**

 **Tune in next week for a more interesting chapter where someone will probably most likely get stabbed!**


	8. Swords and Gore

**A Welcome Home**

 **Swords and Gore**

* * *

"Pick up your sword," Impa commanded.

The woman seemed to fill Link's vision for a moment. She took a wide stance, crossed her arms and stared him down. In front of him, the sword lay on the table.

Link reached out, pulling the blade from its scabbard. For the first time in years, he stared at the sword, watching his own reflection stare back. It seemed to vibrate almost imperceptibly in his palm, and a strange sense of happiness, practically jubilation, washed over him.

"Something the matter, sword-wielder?" Impa asked with a knowing smirk.

"No. This is just ridiculous is all," he lied. Impa narrowed her eyes at him and Link hurriedly back-peddled. The last thing he wanted was her dagger at his throat again for lying.

"It feels like the sword is happy," Link confessed, hurriedly, under her gaze, "See? Absurd. Swords don't feel."

To his left, Sheik was pacing impatiently. She was tenser than Link had ever seen her. Her hands were balled into tight fists, red from squeezing, and her movements were rigid. There was none of her usual fluidity.

Impa turned to her, "take it from him, Sheik."

Shiek stopped pacing, staring up at Impa with wide eyes. Link had seen virtually no emotion out of her, but what he saw now seemed unrecognizable.

She looked young, and a mix of fear and hurt seemed to flash behind her usually stony exterior. Her eyes, round and surprised, darted away almost as if ashamed. She resumed her pacing before uttering one word, "no."

Impa gave her a moment to reconsider before pressing again. " _Sheik_."

This time, the young woman rounded on her mentor, her eyes burning crimson red.

The room seemed to bear down on Link, stealing the breath from his lungs. Around them, the house creaked, and an invisible weight crushed him from above. The corners of his vision began to blacken, and Link's eyes darted to Ricca, who was staring wide-eyed at Sheik.

Then, suddenly, the tension snapped.

Ricca stepped back, looking from Impa to her pupil and back. Both women remained still, though it appeared that Impa was breathing more heavily than normal.

Sheik had averted her gaze and stared blankly at the table.

"Is this some sort of cruel joke?" she asked finally.

Impa's response was quiet, rounded out with a soft tone, "you know it isn't."

Link watched as the two stood fixed in place. He didn't understand what had just happened or why the room had seemed to close in on them. Ricca, judging by his obvious bewilderment, didn't either.

As Link watched Sheik whither, he realized he had no idea about what lurked just beneath the surface of the two women's relationship. He wondered how long they had been together and what exactly they had seen in their time. How many lives they had taken, or how many pains they had suffered.

Attempting to break the tension, Link held the sword out. He cleared his throat and extended the pommel toward Sheik.

Her eyes shifted, landing on the shining blue handle. Slowly, she reached out until her fingers wrapped around the sword.

Link let go, releasing the sword to her. An odd, cold feeling crept through him. The happiness the sword had seemed to exude leaving him with a sense of sadness.

Sheik was jerked forward, pulled down to the ground by the weight of the metal.

Both the sword and the girl crashed to the floor in a heap. At first, Link was worried she was hurt. She lay on her side, her face hidden behind her arm, her legs pulled up almost in a fetal position. Then, her fingers moved, letting go of their grip on the hilt. Slowly, she sat up to sit on her knees. She didn't look up but kept her head bowed in what could have been either shame or anger.

"What happened?" Link's eyes darted from Sheik to Impa, wide with confusion.

"Sheik? Can you lift it?" Impa asked, ignoring him.

The younger woman didn't say anything. For a moment, Link felt terribly bad for her. She seemed utterly defeated. Something about the sword seemed to have crushed her spirit.

Ricca stepped forward, bending down to pick up the weapon. It was stuck still despite the older man pulling with as much feeble strength as he could muster.

After a few failed attempts, he stood, his expression just as surprised and confused as Link's.

"It's too heavy. I can't make it budge," he admitted.

Link was taken aback. Ricca had spoken more than two words. Not only that, but he seemed to be unable to lift what was a normal sword, to Link.

"Then it's clear the sword isn't an imposter. It's the real Master Sword, and Link is the one meant to use it," Impa stated before her eyes settled on him once again. "Do you still think the sword is just a sword?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Link knelt down and wrapped his hands around the pommel. In front of him, Sheik still sat on her knees with her head bowed low. He wanted to comfort her and tell her it was okay, but what good would it do? It _wasn't_ okay. He didn't want to use the sword. It was fun as a kid, but in _reality?_ He didn't think he would ever be able to raise one against another person.

And what made him deserve it over her? She clearly wanted to be able to hold the blade, and she was a far better warrior than he would ever be. She deserved it tenfold.

She lifted her head and Link was shocked to see the fury behind her gaze.

"Stop staring," she demanded snidely, "I don't need your pity."

"Sheik," Impa scolded. "There's a lesson here to be learned by both of you."

Shiek didn't get the opportunity to respond. Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door and both her and Impa snapped to attention.

"I wasn't expecting anyone," Link said, rising to his feet and sheathing the sword.

"It doesn't sound like a friendly knock. Answer the door, Link," Impa instructed as her hand hovered over the blade on her hip. "Ricca, go hide in the bedroom."

Link took a deep breath and approached the door. Ricca scurried into the bedroom behind him while Impa pressed herself against the wall behind the door. She gave a curt nod and Link pulled open the door.

"What took you so long?" one of two guards demanded as they stood in the snow staring back at him.

"I was asleep. I'm sorry," Link said, trying not to think too hard about his lie.

"Why is it that you think you can sleep all day when the rest of the town is working?" the second, shorter and rounder, guard sneered at Link.

Link was at a loss. Any answer now would result in his arrest and punishment.

"You're the stable hand," the second guard continued, "and we found two extra horses at the stable master's house this morning. Care to explain? The stable master couldn't, despite his arrest."

Link's eyes widened in horror. The last thing he had wanted was to involve Karl and his family.

"Karl doesn't know anything. I acted independently and dropped the horses off there last night. I was going to go explain them to him, but I got in late and was tired. He doesn't know a thing." Link's voice was high and full of fear. Beside him, hidden behind the door, Impa removed the knife from her hip. "Please just let him go. Neither he nor his family are guilty of anything."

The fat guard shrugged. He seemed to enjoy the perks of the job, and Link doubted he'd be likely to join the rebellion when Impa offered it to him. More so, Link imagined he'd anger her enough that she wouldn't even offer in the first place. He tried not to grimace at the thought.

"We'll see," suddenly, he grabbed Link's arm and dragged him outside. "We'll figure out the best punishment, don't you worry about that," he said, throwing Link onto the ground.

He felt the cold, hard edges of the snow cut his palms, and he noticed the feet of several villagers who had stopped by to watch.

"Link?" one whispered to their friend.

"He was always so quiet," whispered another. They clung to each other, scared to be caught gawking.

The bigger, evidently more physically fit, guard dragged Link to his feet. Slowly, they made their way down the street towards the mayor's house, several onlookers trailing behind. Link shivered against the cold. He was now covered in snow and still only wearing the light clothing he'd slept in.

"You're a pretty lousy thief to think two horses were going to go unnoticed. Where'd you get them? A farm?" despite his question, the guard didn't seem all that interested.

"Harvest," Link mumbled, keeping his head low. He knew Impa would make her appearance soon and he didn't want to see her, or Sheik, kill yet another man. He didn't want to be involved at all. Freeing the village was the right thing to do, but Link couldn't help but wish he had never been dragged into the whole mess to begin with.

 _"Harvest?_ What were you thinking?"

The guard let out a laugh, seemingly baffled by the nonsensical plan.

"Look at him," gestured the other guard in response, "You think he had a plan?"

Impa's voice sounded from behind them and Link couldn't help but wince, "I think we can all admit he doesn't exactly appear to be a seasoned criminal."

The men froze, all three turning slowly to see Impa standing in the snow. She smiled a little and placed her hands on her hips.

"Sheikah whore," the fat guard hissed, unsheathing his sword.

Impa narrowed her eyes at the man.

"I think you mean to insult me with those two words, but you'll have to do better," she taunted as she drew her own weapon once more and spun the blade between her fingers casually.

"You think you can beat me with that little thing?" the fat guard replied, his laughter echoing through the silent street. Around them, people stopped to stare.

"I do, yes. Sheikah, as you mentioned after all," Impa reminded them.

She took an intimidating step closer.

"You see," she continued, "I'm rather skilled with this little blade." She waved the tip of the knife around, motioning to the rooftops and sky. "I've also got another associate running around here somewhere."

The guards looked around suspiciously, though where Sheik had vanished to Link couldn't tell.

"You noticed the extra horses, but you didn't consider any riders?" she questioned with a chilling laugh.

"Here's the thing," she continued, still managing to hold their complete attention, "I'm not about to go around murdering people at random. That's the type of thing that the king and his men would do. Instead, I will offer you a deal. I know you have a conscience. We're all people after all. If your conscience tells you that what the king does to innocent people is wrong, and you would like to stop that wrong, then I will take you with me to join the resistance. If, on the other hand, you decide that imprisoning and murdering the people of Hyrule is how a proper ruler acts…well…" she raised her eyes to the sky, "may the Spirits guide you."

The two guards beside Link stood quietly for a moment. He looked to the younger, taller man. He seemed reasonable, and from the conflicted look on his face, he was seriously considering Impa's offer.

But Link wasn't the only one to see it, the fat guard had taken notice as well and Link saw the man turn to face his comrade.

"Don't you _dare,"_ the large guard spat.

Link stepped back, rather uncomfortably placed between the two men. His eyes darted to Impa, but she wasn't offering any sort of sympathy. Instead, she almost seemed amused by their squabble.

"I'm not like you," the young guard said, narrowing his eyes. "I don't enjoy sadism. I'm just trying to survive."

"I won't hesitate to kill a traitor," the fat guard hissed before he launched himself towards his partner.

Link flinched backward, hard enough to cause him to lose his footing. The next thing he knew, he found himself on the ground, gasping to draw in the air that had been knocked from his lungs with the impact.

At the same time, the young guard fell beside him. Link, still splayed out in the freezing snow, looked to his left. The guard stared back with large, lifeless eyes.

Link scrambled to sit up, frantically pushing himself away from the body. Somewhere nearby a woman screamed.

The fat guard stood above them both, the tip of his sword dripping with blood. Link felt a warmth at his fingertips and, looking down, noticed the deep crimson staining the snow around them. He felt his chest tighten and his breath come out in quick, ragged succession.

Not again. He couldn't watch this happen again.

The fat guard glanced at Link only briefly before turning away to face the greater threat. He stomped towards Impa and, no matter how much he wanted to, Link couldn't force himself to look away.

The guard took a few swipes at her, though she dodged them with carefully placed steps. Link watched as Impa planted each foot in the snow with confidence. She was quick and constantly two steps ahead, twisting and turning on the balls of her feet to dodge each swipe and stab of the sword. The large guard cut horizontally, and Impa ducked. She shoved her right shoulder into his left hip, heaving upwards. The force lifted the guard off his feet for a moment before he was thrown onto his back.

Impa circled him, stopping beside his shoulder. With one quick, fluid movement she raised her dagger and flicked her wrist, releasing it into the guard's throat. He released a sickening, wet gurgle before going still a moment later.

Impa picked up his bloodied sword and tossed it towards Link. It slid through the snow and landed at his feet.

"You may need this," she informed him.

Link found himself unable to find anything familiar about the woman talking at him. Impa had become a shell, no.

A Sheikah.

Cold, hard and unrelenting. She bent, pried her small blade from the guard's throat, and began a slow pace towards the mayor's house.

Link wobbled to his feet, picking up the sword in limp fingers. Around him, the shocked faces of the villagers stared in horror at the bloody scene.

"You brought them here?" Andra, the old woman who ran the town baery, asked as she stepped forward.

"I - she said she would help," Link stuttered, "I thought…"

Andra shook her head, "Harrow has never seen such death."

A man, only a little younger than Link spoke up. "She did what needed to be done. Half the village wouldn't have survived the winter! We need to join the rebellion and fight back!"

Link spotted Marielle and Marco amongst the crowd, but where Raya was he didn't know.

The group of villagers burst into an argument. Half seemed repulsed by the scene in front of them, while others sang Impa's praises. Link didn't wait around for their conclusion. He jogged after Impa, his legs wobbling and unsteady beneath him.

"You caused a huge scene in front of half the village. They're terrified," Link pointed out, unsure how he felt about the whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to do this in view of the public," she apologized, "the people of Hyrule have been through enough, watching their bothers, fathers, mothers, and children die in front of them. They don't need to see these things." She stared ahead, and Link could almost picture the things she had seen in her travels. "We'll deal with the other three inside the mayor's house and then bury the two in the street."

Her tone left no room for negotiation, so Link stayed quiet and trailed in her shadow. As they neared the house, Link finally spotted Sheik on the roof. She rose to her feet as they approached and raised three wrapped fingers.

"You can wait outside and make sure no one comes or goes," Impa instructed as they reached the front door.

Link didn't object, he was relieved not to be personally involved with the violence, and instead took a spot leaning against the doorframe outside once both Sheik and Impa entered the house.

With his adrenaline dissipating, the cold began to seep in. His hands burned from the cuts on his palms and he noticed that he was shivering. He thanked the gods he had at least been dragged into the cold with boots on.

There were faint, muffled voices coming from behind the thick wooden door; however, the absence of yelling left him feeling confident, and slightly reassured.

Then, Link noticed Marco heading down the street towards him.

"Link?" the young boy said with a look of determination on his face, "how did you find those Sheikah?"

Link couldn't fight the smile that tugged at his lips, "you're speaking again?" he asked the younger boy.

Marco only nodded and continued to wait patiently for the answer he sought.

Link sighed as he gave in, "I guess the Sheikah found me. That's what they do, right? I never sought them out. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Mother says you're going to leave with them. She says you're going to join that rebellion the woman was talking about," Marco balled his hands into fists as he spoke, "I want to come."

Link's eyes widened in surprise at the declaration.

"Marco," he tried, "I don't think that's a good idea. Your mother and Raya need you. You're going to start work soon, and you'll take a lot of the burden off of your mother."

There was a banging from inside and he cleared his throat to try and mask the noise.

"You need to stay safe and look after them," Link continued, "okay?"

Marco looked away.

"I was so angry at you for doing nothing when they took my father," the boy admitted, "Raya forgave you though, and she told me that you would have died if you stood up to those guards unprepared. I don't want to be unprepared if more come back."

He stared back up at Link again, his eyes burning with anger., "I want to be able to fight back."

Link didn't know what to say. Realistically, Marco was right. The townspeople needed to stand up and fight should they have to, but at the same time, he wasn't even 15. Far too young to put himself in danger. Link opened his mouth to try and reason with him when Impa opened the door behind him. He fell backward, clumsily backing into her.

Sheik brushed past, ignoring him (and his fumbling) entirely. She set off down the street towards the two fallen soldiers.

Link stood up and dusted himself off, trying to gather himself once again. He avoided looking inside, hoping not to glimpse the carnage they had undoubtedly left behind.

"Unfortunately," Impa said as she paused in front of them "none will be joining. Go get a jacket, Link. It's not right to leave the bodies for the villagers to clean up, so we'll be dealing with that."

Her eyes slid to Marco and she raised a brow at his eager face. "Yes?"

"I want to fight," he blurted out, his voice a little too loud for the proximity. He winced at the volume, a hint of red rising up his cheeks. "I mean, I would like to join the rebellion you are forming."

Impa's eyes darted between Link and Marco, asking a question.

"This is Marco," Link introduced, "he'll be fifteen in a few weeks. Raya's younger brother." Link stressed Marco's age in the hopes that it would convince Impa of his case.

"That explains it," Impa noted with the barest hint of a smile, "you and your sister are both rather precarious." She knelt down in the snow beside the boy and, with a firm hand, she gripped his shoulder. "I commend you for wanting to fight for what is right. The resistance needs everyone it can get."

She paused, though only briefly, "however, at fifteen, your life is still too fragile. I have forced the burden of war upon others at that age and I regret it every day. I cannot have a clear conscience should I to do that to you. I can promise you though, that if we are still fighting in a few years I will come back here for you, and I will take you up on your offer."

Impa reached out, pulling the sword from Link's fingers and placing it into Marco's own.

"That being said, use this. Practice and get better. When I know you can protect your village, then I will let you protect your country."

With those final words, Impa stood and headed off down the street. Shiek suddenly appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and followed close behind.

Marco glanced at Link one last time before running off with his new prize.

Link let out a heavy sigh. The day had been far from the desired outcome, but he would take what he could get at this point. Especially when it came to the Sheikah.


	9. Firelight

**A Welcome Home**

 **Firelight**

The wind, icy and harsh, whipped over the fields. There were no trees for shelter out in the open plain, and the snow stung as it bit Link's skin.

The heat from the flames barely kept him warm, and watching it only left a cold chill up his spine.

He and Impa had brought the bodies in a cart. They pulled it a half hour from town, piled the remains in the field, and set fire to the men who had been alive only hours before. They hadn't spoken a word while they worked.

They stood for a long time watching the flames lick the bodies, listening to the cracking of the kindling they'd brought along. High above them loomed a black cloud of smoke and Link's mind drifted to the summer.

Perhaps these men had burned the innocent people of Harvest. Maybe this was Divine Justice.

Link decided that it wasn't up to him.

Impa was the first to break the silence. She muttered something under her breath in a language Link didn't recognize. When she was finished, her eyes met his. They were a more striking red than he'd ever seen, shining against the stark white backdrop of snow-packed fields.

"Tell me, what do you believe in?"

He didn't know how to reply to the question. He wasn't even sure he knew what she meant. From her expression, she wasn't going to give up without an answer.

"I don't know if I believe in anything," Link admitted.

She blinked, slowly, but there was no surprise on her face.

She turned back to the flames as she spoke, "the Sheikah believe in life and death. We believe the spirit carries on afterward. We can feel them."

She seemed to consider something for a moment before speaking again.

"When the Sheikah are born, they are born with a gift and a burden. A connection to the land, both the physical place and to Hyrule as a nation. We are born into a legacy of long-standing honor and tradition, we carry the true histories of Hyrule with us written in tomes and ancient texts. Only we know the fact from the fiction. Only we know life from death."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small coin. It lay flat in her palm, the Sheikah eye staring back at them.

"There are two sides to the life of a Sheikah. All things are both burden and gift. One side," she flipped the coin to reveal the royal crest of Hyrule "is utter adherence to, and protection of, the crown. That is our connection to Hyrule."

She flipped the coin once more, and they were left looking back at the eye, "The other is the physical connection we hold to the very soil we walk on. Some people say we possess magic. In some ways, we do. I guess you could call it that. We have many gifts, but they all come from the land itself. Our ties to the physical land also connect us to the spiritual. The Sheikah are allowed a glimpse into what life beyond death is like. We have temples dedicated to it, say prayers honoring it, and we can see it coming."

Link stared at her in confusion.

"See it coming?" he questioned. Something nagged at the back of his mind, a memory he couldn't pinpoint. Something someone had said in passing.

Impa's gaze remained on the coin, watching the firelight reflect upon it. "We can see the hands of death creeping up behind a soul. We know when death is near."

"You're born with that ability?" Link asked in disbelief.

Impa shook her head.

"It's obtained through a ritual. A rite of passage all Sheikah do once they are of age. The details of it aren't important right now. Right now, you need to understand something else."

Her eyes rose from the coin and met his.

"Your friend in the prison was dying," she told him, "and there was no escape for him. He was sick, and I could see death hovering over his shoulder. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I want you to be able to explain that to his family; to Raya and Marco."

Link shook his head. He didn't know what to say and he didn't want to think about having to tell Raya her father was gone.

"You like to keep your head down. You don't want to cause trouble, and you don't want to cause pain. I understand that but who are you to keep this from his family?" she asked him.

She was right, he knew, but the pain of seeing Raya hear the news was too much to bear. He didn't want to be the one to break her heart all over again.

"We leave at dawn tomorrow," she continued after giving him a moment to contemplate her words, "It's a long ride to Kakariko."

She turned away from the fire briefly before flicking the coin into the flames.

Link watched it arch through the air.

"Why...?" Link trailed off in confusion.

She stopped, turning to face him once more.

"Sometimes, one side conflicts the other," she explained, "our duty to the royal family means we take lives from this world. To appease the spirits and thank the soil for its gifts upon our people, we leave those coins as markers. We don't get to bury each body, but when we do we must serve penance. We mark the graves we make."

Link watched the fire for a moment longer before following her to the cart.

Somehow, it felt like saying goodbye to Harrow.

* * *

They arrived at the central square to watch the villagers tear down the platform just before dusk.

Very recently used for corporal punishment, it now stood as a point of unity for the people of Harrow. The whole town had gathered around, cheering and hugging each other as they all reveled in its downfall. Link had watched as the structure was torn apart, cracking under their kicks and shoves. In the end, they had lit it on fire, the heat warming the sharp winter air slightly.

The flames had been too much. It had reminded him of the fire earlier that day, and he had left shortly after.

The two Sheikah had plans to give the villagers what weapons they could locate along with a light training lesson. Something, at the very least, to defend themselves when more soldiers came back.

And they would come back.

Link seized the opportunity to pull Raya along with him, ushering her into his home.

Earlier in the day, he had packed most of his things. A journal, some extra clothing. He had laid out a hardy green tunic that once belonged to his father. He crept into his mother's untouched bedroom and took a long chain that once belonged to her. She'd worn it for as long as he could remember: a delicate pink flower hand painted by a Gerudo jeweler. It had been a gift from Link's father after a particularly long absence to the desert. Oddly, the only day his mother had not worn it was the one she died.

All of his most important belongings sat in a light saddlebag, leaned up against the wall beside the royal blue scabbard of the sword.

Raya's eyes had flickered to the items as they entered, though she didn't question him on their placement. She only sat beside him on the floor, huddled in front of the warmth of the fire.

"I have to leave," he blurted out. Tiptoeing around the subject seemed insulting since she had obviously noticed his bag. He couldn't look at her as he said it, and instead occupied himself with picking at the woven rug they sat upon.

"Mother told me," was her only reply.

Link looked to her in confusion.

"She said that the night you brought her the red potion was the night she realized that the legends were true," Raya explained. "The ones we grew up with. She said you had a sacred sword she's seen only in books. The one only meant for the legendary hero, and that meant that you didn't belong to Harrow anymore. She says you belong to Hyrule now and your burden lies elsewhere."

Her eyes filled with tears and she laughed. To Link, it sounded almost cynical.

"It was foolish of me to think you belonged to me, wasn't it?" she muttered, "is it wrong to ask if you'd take me along?"

Her laughter turned to a sob and she hurriedly wiped away a tear with the back of her hand.

He felt his heart sink to his stomach.

"I belong here with you. Harrow is my home," he tried to convince her, "It's yours too and you have family here. You need to be here for your mother and Marco. They need you."

Guilt crept up on him and he couldn't hold back the words he knew he'd regret. "Raya…I…"

Her eyes moved to his, expectantly.

"When I was in Harvest," he told her reluctantly, "I saw your father."

There it was.

Worse than telling her Lars had been taken. Worse than telling her he was leaving. She was ruined, utterly devastated.

More tears trickled down her cheeks.

"But you didn't bring him back," her tone was a mix of both devastation and resentment. Link had expected that. He had known it was coming his way, and he deserved it.

"I tried. He was in prison, but he was sick…"

He couldn't tell her about how thin he'd become, or how he'd seemed almost delirious. She didn't need to know that's how he spent the months since being torn from his family.

"I begged Impa, but she said he wouldn't make it. The Sheikah, they can see things. They can see death coming, and…" he looked away, unable to finish the sentence.

"And it was coming for him," she finished for him.

He heard her sniffle, saw her arm move to wipe away the tears. He only nodded in response.

"He told me to tell you how much he loves you," Link recalled, feeling a small part of himself break at how useless the information seemed now.

A hollowness began to fill him. A sad, useless disappointment in himself. The loss of Lars was something to be filed away with the departure of his mother. It occurred to him than that, in both instances, he had left those he loved most behind to the cold hands of death.

How could someone who did that ever be considered a hero?

Raya let out another sob and he was pulled from his selfish thoughts. He should be thinking of her right now, not himself.

"I'm sorry, I know the words don't help. They won't bring him back," Link tried in the hopes of consoling her but in all honesty, he was at a loss. He had no idea what to do.

To his surprise, she leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder where she continued to cry. He wasn't entirely sure how to react but with a few awkward movements, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated into her hair.

After her sobs receded and her body stopped shaking, she spoke. Her voice was so quiet that Link nearly missed it.

"I knew he was gone."

She didn't lift her head, burying her face in his shoulder instead.

"I had hope for a while that he would come back, but eventually I knew. This is just…it's just final now. I understand why you couldn't bring him back and if he was unwell…I don't know if that's what I want to remember him as."

She sat up and Link was surprised to find himself reluctant to let go.

"I have this picture of him in my head, you know?" she continued, "tall and broad and smiling. I want to remember him like that."

Somehow, words didn't seem adequate. Every statement that crossed his mind seemed insensitive or unworthy. Link kept quiet instead, watching her breathe slowly. Her eyes lifted from the space between them, red and puffy.

"I mourned him. We all had, I think," she rambled on, "we will mourn him again but, it hurts less than I thought it would."

She took a shaky breath, and for the first time, Link felt he saw her as she was. A woman, barely a year younger than him. She had grown over the winter and he had hardly noticed.

Her reaction now, to her father's passing and Link's own actions, was measured. There was pain in her eyes, and anger in her tightly balled fists, but she wasn't screaming at him, or hitting him or anything she had done the morning after her father had been taken. She'd _changed._

"I've been so caught up in myself," Link admitted. He looked at his hands, balled tightly in his lap. "I'm sorry I've hurt you and your family. I'm sorry for everything, really."

Raya reached out, gripping his hand in her own. She had just learned of her father's death. He felt selfish for accepting her comfort, but warmed to it all the same. He didn't know when he'd feel her comfort again.

"You had your reasons. We all do, in a way. I can't blame you for doing what you could with what you had. This winter has made me realize that." she told him.

A tear fell from her cheek, landing on the carpet between them. Link watched as it seeped into the material, leaving only a faint watermark behind.

"I'm going to come back. As soon as I can," he said, hoping to convince her of their truth.

She nodded and squeezed his hand in her own before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Be safe."

She released him, rising to her feet before he could react. A moment later she swept across the room and walked out the door.

A cold burst of air rolled into the house as she left, and Link shivered as it crept its way across his back. He turned towards the fire, watching the flames flicker. Impa, it seemed, had ruined something that had once been comforting to him. Instead of the warm fingers of heat, Link felt the harsh winds of the barren field where the men lay. Instead of the hypnotic flicks of fire, Link saw their bodies, blackened like the logs fueling the flame.

The next morning, frozen in the early dawn air, Link, Sheik, Ricca, and Impa made their way to the stables. They saddled the horses they'd brought with them, Link taking his own and leaving a lumpy bag of rupees in its place. He blanketed himself and the horse, secured his belongings, and said goodbye to Harrow.

* * *

 **Hey pals. Sorry for the Christmas break. I realized after i had posted the last chapter thatI should have noted that.**

 **In other news though, we've finally left Harrow!**

 **I kind of have to admit these last two chapters are some of my favorites so far. They're kind of heavy, but there's a lot that's learned! To address the Sheikah tribe thing, I've taken some liberties in developing them as a people. On that note, there are a _few_ things I've taken liberties with that you will come across. What will probably get the most comment is the Triforce (which comes into play a bit more later) and how that power manifests. There are some things I felt that needed expansion upon. **

**Finally, if you've read my previous story and saw a little something in here that seemed familiar, then well done! It is your Christmas gift?**

 **Anyways, I hope that your 2019 is less of a trash fire than 2018 seemed to be. Thanks for all of your continued support! -J**


	10. A Prisoner's Tale

**A Welcome Home**

 **Chapter Ten - A Prisoner's Tale**

* * *

The road to Kakariko was long and drawn out.

Link hadn't realized how early the winters in Harrow ended. Apparently, he had been lucky growing up in the warm wheat fields of the south. Though spring was only a month or so away for his hometown, the rest of Hyrule was still in a deep-freeze.

The further north they ventured, the more snow Link saw. Winter, it seemed, was very reluctant to loosen its grip on Hyrule this year.

For a long time, they rode through the valley that Harvest called home. They passed under the heavily blanketed trees that forested the area, and rode through several small, practically deserted villages. It had taken them three days to reach the crest and Link had never been happier to see new surroundings.

"Don't get too excited," Impa stated dryly, "the valley shelters us. Up top, Hyrule Field is flat as far as the eye can see."

Link didn't reply, sulking in his growing foul mood.

His journey with was new and unfamiliar. Had Raya been with him, she would have practically shaken with excitement at the thought of seeing Hyrule Field.

Link was shaking, but it wasn't from excitement. Every step of the horse, every new sight, was a reminder of what he had left behind. His home, his bed, his job, and the people he loved. He hadn't spoken much since their departure, and each step forward solidified his sour mood.

"For me," Impa said, slowing her horse down to match Link's pace, "there's _nothing_ more rewarding in the dead of winter than travel among close personal friends and equally good company." She smiled sarcastically above, feigning delight.

Ricca turned around in the saddle, where he has behind Sheik, and laughed quietly.

Link, on the other hand, didn't respond.

His reaction only proved to amuse Impa further but it wasn't her who spoke next.

"Life is hard, but the rest of Hyrule suffer more."

Sheik's voice, cold with bitterness, surprised him. Like him, she'd barely muttered a word the last few days. When she did, she merely said a few words to Impa under her breath. She didn't look back at him as she spoke, but he had the sense she was glaring ahead of her. "Your silent pouting and protest is selfish."

Impa shrugged half-heartedly.

"That's true enough," she agreed, "at least you have brilliant company," she directed at Link. "We'll get to sleep in a bed tonight too, so you have that to look forward to as well."

"A bed?" he enquired, wanting to make sure he had heard her correctly. He couldn't quite hide his excitement at the prospect.

"There's a small town at the edge of the valley," Impa explained with a knowing smirk, "we'll be staying at the inn there tonight. Tomorrow we'll leave this valley and enter Hyrule Field properly. The day after we should reach Kakariko. We'll stay there until the snow clears in the spring."

"Couldn't I have just stayed in Harrow until then?" Link whined, "couldn't we all have, instead of traveling through all this snow?"

He realized how petulant he sounded as the words left his mouth.

Sheik was right.

He was selfish. Though, the thought of agreeing with her stung almost as much as the biting cold.

"It was too close to Harvest," Impa explained, "the risk was too high. Ricca's kidnapping could easily summon General Essa to the area and I don't personally enjoy being in close proximity to the man."

Link narrowed his eyes at Impa, recalling her urgency to flee the city.

"Who _is_ Ricca? Who exactly did you steal from the king?" Link questioned her quietly. He may be selfish, but he could at least try and not speak loudly about one of their companions. He hadn't lost all sense of manner and respect.

Her eyes filled with amusement once more, as if he had just told a joke she enjoyed.

 _"General_ Ricca," she corrected, "First General in King Nohansen the Fifth's fallen army. Last surviving General from Nohansen's rule."

Link's eyes widened with horror.

"You kidnapped someone who is considered to be an enemy of the state?" Link hissed, the question coming out as a rushed accusation.

"Enemy of the state?" Impa scoffed, "if General Ricca had won, Ganondorf would be an enemy of the state. You're putting too much meaning into those words. They all depend on who wins the war."

She narrowed her eyes at him before tilting her head.

"Who is the better general, in your opinion?" she questioned, "Essa, or Ricca?"

Link looked at the choppy haircut and the thin, slouching shoulders of the man who once held one of the highest seats of power in Hyrule. Surely, in his prime, he would have been an unbeatable swordsman. He was taller than Link, much closer to Impa's height. At one time, he had probably been broad and muscular. Now, though, Link wondered if he could even pick up a training sword.

"He's invaluable to the rebellion," Impa continued when Link didn't answer, "he's a natural leader and he's the only man I know to have fought Ganondorf's army. Ganondorf decimated ours, and what few soldiers remain are no longer in any state of mind to assist a rebellion, let alone lead it."

Link took a moment to digest that before speaking again, "If he was so important, why didn't Ganondorf just have him executed?"

"Ricca was successful in outrunning the king for years," Impa explained, "I'd been trying to track him down, but Essa got to him first. They had intended a swift execution, but that was right before the riots in Harvest became too unruly. Essa gave up on the idea of an execution and simply chucked him in prison. Lucky for us, the new general isn't very thorough. He tends to forget about his loose ends. He never anticipated anyone would be looking for the general, or break into his prison and free one of the king's prisoners. Ricca, I can assure you, would never be so sloppy."

"If he was the general," Link asked, still slightly skeptical, "how did he escape when everyone else, including the former king, died? He seems awfully..." Link hesitated as he searched for the right word, "lucky."

Impa gave him a sharp look from the corner of her eye, not one to miss a hidden meaning.

"He is not a coward or a deserter," she told him, a steely edge to her voice.

Her eyes darted to Essa and Sheik, riding ahead. "When it was clear the war was lost the King commanded him to flee with his most precious possession. General Ricca saved Hyrule in ways you cannot begin comprehend."

Link shifted his focus to the thick vines that looped and draped across the trees. He kept his eyes on them as they rode, watching the way they snaked through the dense forest, trying to understand what Impa had meant. Clearly, that was all that was going to be said on the subject today.

They rode in silence until dusk when the darkened forest seemed to close in on around them. In the distance, Link could make out the faint twinkling of lights.

"Link, you and I will get the horses settled and try to find a few supplies for the rest of the trip. Sheik, take Ricca and get two rooms. You two can share tonight while Link and I take the other. Grab something to eat and wait for us to return," Impa instructed, leaving no room for argument.

Sheik nodded, riding ahead with Ricca.

"Do we really need more supplies or do you have something else in mind?" Link asked. His limited time with the woman had left him rather aware of the fact that Impa almost always had at least two separate motives, especially where he was involed.

"We need to discuss a few matters." She said, staring ahead with boredom.

Impa hopped off her horse as they got further into town. They walked past the only inn, spotting Sheik's horse impatiently snorting in the cold night air.

"What town is this?" Link asked, looking around them at the nearly deserted roadway.

It was wide, much wider than the main streets of Harrow, but devoid of people. Almost every village they had passed had been in the same barren state. A few buildings reflected light inside, but most were dark for the night.

"This is Lanway. It's about the same size as your small town. The last town in the Valley province. You come from a very small, secluded area of Hyrule. Did you know that?" she enquired.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, raising a thin, white brow.

"Harrow may be small, but we did receive an education," Link answered dryly.

Impa snorted with laughter, securing her horse to a post near the entrance of a small shop.

"After having spent time with you, I'd hate to presume," Impa teased.

Link grumbled as he followed her lead and quickly tied up his own stead. Once he was done he followed her inside.

To his surprise, the store was almost completely devoid of stock. Most of the crates lining the walls were empty. What remained, for the most part, appeared to be rather stale.

An old man sat behind the counter and smiled warmly as they entered.

"It's a cold night to be out," he said, coughing into a rag he held. As he pulled it away, Link didn't miss the sight of red staining the cloth. "I'm happy to see you made it to some warmth."

Impa smiled back, a warmer one than the smile Link had been graced with lately.

"We're happy to have found some," she told him, "I was wondering if I could purchase a loaf?"

The old man nodded, coughing once more into his rag while motioning to a crate in the corner. Impa nodded her head in the same direction and Link walked over, plucking the least moldy loaf from the sparse pile. He wrinkled his nose, wondering if Impa would make him eat it as some form of cruel lesson.

"Can you tell me, have any of the king's generals passed through these last few days?" Impa asked the old man as Link walked back over to them.

The old man looked nervously between her and Link before replying, "no, ma'am. Not that I've heard. Though, I did hear that security in Harvest has been increased due to some sort of issue. Perhaps that was at the command of the general you seek?"

Impa chucked lightly, waving a dismissive hand and placing a few rupees on the counter.

"No, no," she dismissed, "Nothing like that, sir."

She pulled her cloak tighter around her again as Link stepped to her side.

"Thank you, for the bread. I hope you stay warm," Impa said with another warm smile before turning around.

Without another word, she strode out into the night with Link hurrying behind. Once they were back in the street she began to lead their horses to the inn.

"What did you see in there?" she asked, peering down at Link.

"Not much," he answered, "the place was nearly empty…"

"Exactly," Impa confirmed, "you saw almost nothing. No food for the villagers. What else?"

Link frowned, "I'm not sure. There was nothing there. A sick old man in an empty shop in an even emptier street."

Impa stopped, the snow under her feet crunching loudly. At the far end of the street Link caught sight of a metallic flash. It seemed that there was a guard making rounds.

"You've been in Hyrule for a few days. What have you learned?" Impa prompted him.

Link sighed, wishing she'd just ask him outright about what she wanted.

"I'm not sure. It's cold –" Link half tried.

She flicked his earlobe, the nearly frostbitten skin stinging violently.

"I don't feel like standing outside all night so answer seriously," she scolded.

"I don't know what you're looking for." Link protested before casting his mind back for any detail's he'd missed. "I learned that this town has no food. That old man is sick. It seems like this town is like Harrow and all the others we passed through. The people hide after dark and are starving their way through winter. The elderly will be lucky to make it."

Link paused, considering Impa's conversation with the old man. "Why were you asking about the generals? Do you think Essa is on his way here?"

"I like to be one step ahead," Impa admitted after giving him a stern look for too quickly changing subjects, "I don't feel like meeting him on Hyrule Field, though I do prefer open spaces for combat."

Link could see her focus shift to the guard once more as she kept talking, "the road to Kakariko, far to the east, splits off from this one tomorrow. I sincerely hope Essa is not on that road before we venture east."

"Are you afraid of him? Is he a good fighter?" Link asked. Then, another question crossed his mind. More reluctantly, Link asked, "is General Ricca still able to fight?"

A sad smile tugged at Impa's lips, "it's not really a skill you lose. I'm sure that with some proper nutrition and training he will be well on the road to recovery come spring."

Something in her eyes made him uneasy but she quickly changed the topic, "we weren't finished. Tell me what you've learned about Hyrule these last few days."

Link sighed before trying to recall his earlier train of thought, "the people seem to be barely hanging on, especially the elderly."

She nodded, "what makes you think that?"

"They're, well, old," he said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"But," Link hesitated as his brain caught up with his words, "does Ganondorf not care for them? He's not helping them so, maybe, he doesn't want them because they can't contribute to his kingdom's profits."

For a moment, Impa seemed almost genuinely surprised before she carefully schooled her expression.

"I'm impressed, though I think he wants to be rid of them for other reasons as well," she admitted, happily giving him a few answers now that he had gotten something right, "the elders remember how things were growing up under Nohansen rule. They pass that knowledge along to the young and therefore inspire those young to strive for better days. They start rebellions that turn into wars. Another generation yet has to be wiped out before all of the Nohansen rule is forgotten, but the quicker the better if you're a new dictator, especially if you've already got the signs of a growing rebellion on your hands."

Impa sped up their pace as the inn became visible once again.

Link, pulling along his own horse, jogged behind.

"Will you tell me the rest of Ricca's story later?" he asked, hopeful her better mood meant more clarity on the mysterious subject.

A cloud of condensation rose into the air as she laughed, "ah, Link. You'll learn quite a bit about Ricca from the man himself soon enough."

A familiar, uneasy feeling began to rise within him and Impa turned her face ever so slightly to peer back at him. There was the unmistakable glimmer of sheer elation in her eyes.

"I don't want to ask why," Link admitted, the words tumbling out of his mouth in a jumble as his stomach tumbled lower in dread.

"Don't worry your pretty head," she said, turning her attention back to the inn. "Besides, whether you ask or not, what's going to happen will happen."

She secured her horse to the post beside Sheik's and turned to him.

"General Ricca has a long recovery ahead of him and he will have to regain his strength with a blade as he does. Ironically, this works out rather well, since I have a hero who can't swing a sword. Who better to help my general regain his strength?"

She raised her left hand slightly, palm to the sky.

"And," she continued with a grin, "who better to train my useless swordsman?"

Her right palm raised to match the other.

"You're lucky," she informed him as she dropped both hands, "you'll have one of the best sword fighters in all of Hyrule to teach you."

Link gulped, though a thin ray of optimism lifted his spirits.

"Well, I suppose it's better than having Sheik teach me, right?" he asked rhetorically.

Impa tilted her head, the sparkle still refusing to leave her eyes, "Sheik will need to hone her Sheikah skills. After learning your way around a sword, you will join her in those lessons. I'll help you out there. By spring, you'll both be all set to head out on missions together. Well," Impa amended, "at least she will be. I have faith in _her_ skills. Hopefully, you'll have learned enough to survive."

She clapped him on the shoulder, shoving him forward towards the horses.

"At least I know that horse minding is within your skill set. You've got them and the bags, right?" she asked as she headed inside the inn.

"I'll save you a bowl of soup for when you're finished," she called back just as she reached the door, "and you've always got that loaf if you get hungry beforehand!"

Then, Impa disappeared inside and Link was left with three horses to stable, a pile of bags to carry and a moldy loaf of bread.


	11. Old Kakariko

**A Welcome Home**

 **Chapter Eleven: Old Kakariko**

* * *

Their small party of criminals bundled themselves up in what winter clothing they had and left Lanway at dawn the next day. Impa was in a hurry to reach the safety of Kakariko before dusk.

She had been right about Hyrule Field. It was flat and unsheltered, the winds whipping across the snow, nipping at any exposed skin. Unlike the valley that they had spent the first portion of their journey in, the snow on the fied was hard and icy making the conditions even more miserable. Missteps off the road meant risking the horses and more than once Impa had scolded Link for wandering too close to the icy edge.

Aside from the odd, minuscule, settlements or small tufts of a tree, the sprawling field was otherwise devoid of people and wildlife. Not once did they come across another traveler.

Link knew that, for the most part, the eastward road kept to the lower portion of Hyrule Field. To the north lay Castle Town and past that the Zora Domain. To the west lay (the apparently stunning, according to Raya) Lake Hylia.

They were too far south for those sights now, and Link would not glimpse the spiraling towers of Hyrule Castle on this journey. Nor would he get to see the smooth, glass-like surface of Lake Hylia when frozen in the winter.

Instead, he was left to stare at the wind-blown planes of the field or the back ends of horses. Far off in the distance, almost too far to make out, he could spot the sweltering peak of Death Mountain. Link tried to imagine himself up there, warm in the hot pools instead of freezing in the plains below.

Impa was constantly on the lookout for any sign of the Hyrulian General, but as the road split in two, and their course veered eastward instead of north, she seemed to relax. Once they entered the narrow Eldin Canyon, she quickened their pace, presumably eager to get home.

Sheik also seemed to be in a better mood with each step closer to their destination.

Just before dusk Link began to see the faint lights of the town nestled within the snowy canyon; however, instead of heading towards it, Impa had steered them up a steep ledge, leading her horse further into a gap in the canyon wall.

"That sign back there says Kakariko Village… aren't we going the wrong way?" Link questioned, leaning forward in the saddle so Sheik could hear him. Impa was too far ahead to even contemplate asking.

"I can read," Shiek said dryly, forgoing further explanation or a backward glance.

Still, it was the first time she'd spoken to him all day, so he mentally counted it as an improvement.

To Link's surprise, it was Ricca who turned in the saddle and answered his question. "Hyrulians live in that Kakariko. The Sheikah reside in Old Kakariko. It's hidden from most travelers."

Link nodded, glad the fading light hid the redness creeping across his face. _Of course_ the Shiekah would live in a secret location, he internally scolded.

As they progressed, Link thanked the Goddess for his years of riding skills. The walls of the canyon were steep, though not without snow. At times, the path they were on became so narrow Link was scared to look down, the edge lingering just beyond his periphary. Sometimes, he would hear a stray rock skittering out from beneath a horse's hoof and tumble its way into the depths below.

As the sun began to set the light started to play tricks on him and his eyes struggled to adjust. The shadows seemed to morph and change while odd wisps of movement swirled just outside at the edge of his vision.

Just as Link was about to call out and request that they take a moment for him to regain his senses, they rounded another bend.

Old Kakariko lay before him, hidden among the towering canyon walls, perfectly encircled within their protection. It was much smaller than he had imagined. Only a dozen or so sturdy buildings filled the snowy clearing, each one facing into the center of town and placed within a rough circle. Small doors and windows glowed with candlelight. Above, wooden walkways had been built into the rock walls. Doors and windows dotted the walkways, and Link couldn't help but wonder if that was where the bulk of the village lived - up and away from any danger.

A home, only slightly larger than the rest, lay at the back of the village. Its curling troughs and wooden shingles stood apart from the others. A few pyres flickered in the evening, the light catching the hints of golden paint that decorated the wooden homes.

It felt as if he had been transported back through time. The town stood as a testament to what Hyrule used to be, or at least could have been, had the Sheikah been more populous. Quaint and peaceful, Old Kakariko was perfectly preserved within the rocky walls of Eldin.

Beneath their horses' hooves, a wooden bridge creaked in the cold. Link peered over to see a small, frozen stream. He followed it until it dipped over the edge of the canyon near the pathway they had traveled in on.

Unlike the other few towns and villages he'd seen in Hyrule, this one seemed to be active and filled with residents. Several people wandered about, making their way in and out of the various shops and buildings. Others traversed the wooden walkways.

As they slowed their horses, a man and woman approached them. Even in the fading light, they appeared distinctly Sheikah. The man, evidently older, reached up and took Sheik's reigns.

"You've doubled what you left with," he said with a glance in Link's direction. Link was promptly dismissed before the man turned to Ricca.

The older man helped their companion to the ground, steadying the weak man's footing in the snow. They stood quietly for a moment, the Sheikah's hands gripping Ricca's shoulders.

"Kossa."

The word tumbled from Ricca's mouth, steeped in teary-eyed emotion. He stepped forward, wrapping the Sheikah in a hug.

"It has been too long, General," Kossa replied, returning the warm embrace.

As they dismounted, Link thought about everything he knew about the Shiekah. The gesture seemed to be very out of character for the people - or at least when he knew of them. Link was so caught up in his own surprise that he didn't notice the second Sheikah, a woman, approach. She stared down at him with curiosity, a small smile across her lips.

"And who is the other?" she inquired, her sharp eyes resting on Impa.

"That's Link. He has something I think the Elder will want to speak about," Impa answered. Her tone was all business as she untied the bags from her horse.

"I'm Allashua," the woman introduced, extended her hand to Link with a faint smile. "Like Sheik, I'm Impa's apprentice; although, I'm not lucky enough to go on the exciting adventures."

She rolled her eyes, laughing a little at herself, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Link."

She seemed nice enough and appeared to be somewhere between Impa's age and his own. Link took her gloved hand in his, shaking it.

"You made it in okay? Our elders in times past set up a barrier around our village. It disorients those who are not welcome or worthy, and they often get so mixed up that they either fall off the cliffs or wander in circles until, well, you know."

Link's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's horrible," he blurted out.

Allashua just laughed again.

"Your kind always think our ways are horrid until you need to use them. You must be something special to make it in alive, and on your own horse no less! The elder will be interested in you indeed," she commented before turning to the rest of the party, leaving Link alone in his confusion.

Why hadn't Impa warned him about the spell? Would she have just _let_ him tumble over the edge? The strange, disorienting feeling seemed to make more sense now though. Before he could come to a conclusion, he was snapped from his thoughts by Impa's voice.

"Come, Link. We have business with the elder. Allashua, will you take our things to my home? My guests will be staying with me," Impa instructed.

"No, no." Kossa objected, suddenly stepping forward. "The General will stay with me. Your place will be far too crowded and I'm happy to host. Ricca and I have a decade to catch up on."

"Of course, Master Kossa. I should have considered your history before making plans," Impa said with a slight bow of her head. "Mu apologies."

Link had never seen her so formal, and he suddenly felt like he should be giving the man the highest forms of respect. Immediately, Link realized he had no idea what traditional Sheikah customs entailed. He made a mental note to ask later.

Impa turned her attention back to Link.

"Bring your sword," she instructed before heading off, Sheik trailing after her.

Allashua gave him a wicked grin before shoving him off after her mentor and turning to grab the bags.   


"Why didn't you tell me I could die coming in here?" Link asked as he caught up to Impa, clutching the blue scabbard. "It's a rather important detail, is it not?"

"It was a final test," she explained, if you're truly the hero we've been looking for, if you are truly worthy, then you would make it in. Having seen you hold the sword, I was quite sure you would be fine. The fact that you are alive at this moment is proof that the Goddesses have blessed you."

She paused before a smirk crossed her face, "for some strange reason."

Sheik spoke up from Impa's right, "Allashua gives away the Sheikah's secrets like candy to children."

Link was almost surprised for a moment, awestruck at Sheik's ability to so casually insult both him and her associate with such a simple statement. Allashua seemed perfectly nice to him, and much friendlier than Sheik. A fact that probably explained why the two hardly managed to get along despite both being trained by Impa.

Two Sheikah guards welcomed them as they ascended the wide stairway into the elder's home. They stepped aside and opened the heavy wooden doors before stepping aside.

Impa led the way into the small front room and Link reveled in the warmth. He wouldn't miss riding in the biting cold all day.

"Welcome home, Impa," said a voice from the back of the room, drawing Link's attention.

She must have been at least a hundred years old.

The elder's tiny, shrunken frame sat on a small pillow nestled in front of a fire in the middle of the room. The red tattoos on her face had shriveled beyond recognition, and the single braid of hair that fell in front of her right eye was the longest Link had ever seen. It sat, neatly wrapped, in a pile to her side.

"Elder Impaz, thank you for seeing us," Impa greeted as she sat on her knees, stiff and straight to Link's right.

He took a seat beside her, mirroring her posture.

Impa lifted her palm, motioning his way as she spoke, "this is Link. He is the man who possesses the master sword."

Impaz's faded eyes moved over him slowly, appearing to measure him for all his worth. Somehow, Link felt she knew everything he had ever failed at. All of his flaws and mistakes, his shortcomings and fears. Sitting in front of her, he felt entirely vulnerable. Wholly _exposed._

A small, weathered grin crossed her face. "Well, aren't you the picture-perfect warrior we've all been waiting for." Link got the sense it was sarcasm.

On Impa's right, Sheik shifted. He was sure she was stifling a laugh. To his surprise, Impaz's eyes darted to her.

"And I see you've returned with all of your bitterness intact," This time, Impaz's tone was razor sharp and Link was left feeling like she could end them all should she feel like it. Possibly with her words alone.

Sheik sat up straighter and bowed her head as she responded, "you are right, elder. It is unbecoming. I'm sorry."

"To say the least," Impaz hissed in reply before her eyes fell to Impa. "and what do you advise we do with them, granddaughter?"

For a moment, Impa's shoulders slumped. She exhaled heavily.

"Link is far from a skilled fighter and I propose he spends the remainder of the winter training with General Ricca. Ricca is weak, undoubtedly, but he must regain his strength and Link will be gifted with a talented teacher. Ideally, as Link improves so will Ricca's strength and they will be matched well in the pace of their growth," Impa seemed to falter for a moment and her head turned, only slightly, towards Sheik. "Sheik will continue to be under my apprenticeship with Allashua. I will specifically focus on preparing them both for their tasks come spring."

Impaz smiled warmly.

"You are never without a plan, Impa. It is one of your greatest strengths," Impaz complimented. "Now then, let us see the sword, Link."

He didn't know why he was surprised by Impa and the elder's relation. Though it was hard to say they looked like a family, they certainly had a way of shifting from one extreme to the next. It seemed to Link that Impa had inherited her sense of humor and sharp tone more than anything else from her grandmother.

He peered down at the sword by his knees, the blue scabbard calling out to him as always. Slowly, with shaking hands, he reached forward and pulled the blade. Immediately, the strange, low vibrations seemed to flow from the palm of his hand up his forearm, warming him from within.

"Does it cause you discomfort to hold?" Impaz enquired curiously.

He wasn't sure how to answer, looking up to meet the old woman's insightful gaze.

"Not... not really. It's just strange," he answered.

He felt a surge of sudden guilt as his mother's image flashed within his memory, grey skin and auburn hair haloed by delicate white flowers on the forest floor.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as Impaz laughed. The sound of her cackling filling up the room.

"Well, I would say the sword wielded only by the Goddess' chosen hero certainly should feel strange!" she claimed. Her elation faded and she suddenly appeared mournful. "I'm sorry it pains you, and for the sacrifice it took to obtain it. With time you will find your strength. We will all help you as much as we are able."

She nodded as if satisfied with her own wisdom for the moment.

"Well then, if that is all," she said after a moment, "we can speak again tomorrow. You've all earned the chance to rest in warm beds."

Impa leaned forward, placing the palms of her hands and forehead on the wooden floor as she spoke. "thank you, Elder."

Impaz snorted with laughter once more and rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you feel the need to be so formal all the time. We're related! Calm down for a moment." She waved her hand dismissively.

Impa, on the other hand, only seemed more distressed by her grandmother's words.

"Relation should not lead to favoritism," Impa muttered. The words sounding as if they had been said many times before.

Impaz huffed. "Well," the old woman replied, "it certainly doesn't in your case. If it did, I'd favor your cousin more!" Impaz began cackling again, leaning her head back and slapping her knee.

Impa closed her eyes, letting out an exasperated breath before answering, "right. Sleep well, grandmother. We'll meet again in the morning."

* * *

 **So, two chapters in one week. There's a reason for that. I've run into some personal roadblocks that have taken a toll on my writing (both motivation and schedule). I've tried to manage these since October, but unfortunately I just can't anymore. There is one more chapter that is completed after this, and I will publish that in a few days or maybe a week.**

 **While I pull back to focus on my family and myself, I will continue to write periodically. I will still be here, and I would still love to read your thoughts and comments - if any.**

 **At this time I cannot guarantee a set publishing schedule, but my desire to finish this story still exists. I will take the time to write as life permits and inspiration strikes. Maybe it's a chapter a month, maybe it's a chapter every three. I don't want to make promises at this point, so I'll just update when I can.**

 **Thanks to all of you - especially thefriendlycritiquer (who has a lovely story of her own you should read) - for your comments and reviews. I appreciate that you took the time to read what I wrote.**

 **Hopefully, I will have more for you all sooner rather than later.**

 **-J**


	12. Ten Years

**A Welcome Home**

 **Chapter Twelve - Ten Years**

* * *

 **Ten Years Prior**

Impa pulled the young princess from her bed, gently smoothing her tangled blonde hair.

"We need to go," she whispered, "the war is closing in and your father needs you."

Impa knelt down in front of her ward and fastened a cloak around the girl's shoulders.

"If he needs me, why am I dressing to flee?" The little girl's clever blue eyes had met hers in the dim candlelight.

She knew. She always knew. She had for as long as Impa had been entrusted with her care only five short years ago.

"We need to be careful. Leaving things up to fate is a risk I'm not willing to take, Princess."

They entered her father's chambers only moments later, a sprawling room decorated in rich reds and shimmering golds. The king, a towering man, took up nearly the entire window he was occupying, his hands clasped tightly behind his back as he stared out into the darkness.

He turned when they entered and Impa glimpsed the rising of ashes and smoke far off in the distance of Hyrule Field. She could almost smell the stench of battle.

"Zelda," he greeted as he knelt, opening his arms to engulf her in a hug, "stay close."

They huddled in the room that night along with Kossa, the king's personal guard. For as long as Impa had known Kossa, he had been by the king's side. Always loyal, always unfaltering in his duty. Even now, she could tell from the hard look in his eyes that he was prepared for the end. He seemed to accept it with a calm sort of resolve.

Impa couldn't mirror it. Kossa was in his forties and he had served the king many, many years. He'd traveled Hyrule and seen many things.

Impa hadn't, and though she was prepared to bid her life goodbye, her thoughts always seemed to drift to Zelda. A little princess, barely twelve, caring and soft but clever and quick. The girl had never seen Hyrule. She had barely begun her young life. She was owed so much time. Impa's fist tightened on the hilt of her katana at the thought of the future being stolen away from her princess.

Zelda hadn't gone back to sleep that night. She was too intelligent to be lulled by false comforts. Her father had always spoken to her as an adult, a lead which Impa followed, and as a result, there was a sense of clarity in the little princess' eyes. The way it mirrored Kossa's own expression chilled Impa to the bone. No girl should be prepared to die.

At half past one, General Ricca burst through the door, broad and bloody and breathless. He didn't say anything, but the fact that he was there at all spoke volumes. The king's plan was being set into motion.

"So that's that, then," the King murmured before rising to his feet and striding over to Zelda. Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders and steadily met her gaze.

"Zelda, you are the most precious thing in the world to me. You are destined for great things. _Great_ things. There is…the possibility that I will not get to hold you again after tonight, but know that you are everything I could have dreamt of and more in a child, and in a friend. I love you so much," he confessed as he wrapped his arms around her once more and held her tight.

Impa looked away as the two quietly sobbed into each other's shoulders.

The king pulled away first, wiping the princess' tears, "a burden passes to you now. Have patience and wisdom and never become too occupied to understand some else's point of view," the King took a steadying breath, "and, when the time comes, take back what is yours. Take back what he has stolen from our people. Only you have the power to do so."

The king rose to his feet and turned to General Ricca, "as planned."

The General looked reluctantly between Impa and Kossa, "my King, I will fight with my men until the end. I will gladly fight until there is nothing left. I shouldn't have-"

The king lifted a massive hand, silencing him, "we have spoken about this. What is left now is Zelda, and he can never get his hands on her. Keep her safe."

His eyes shifted from Ricca to Impa and finally came to rest on Kossa. "All of you."

Kossa stood firm, "I am forbidden from leaving you, my king. Not only would it be a disgrace to my people, but also an insult to my dedication to you. I will not abandon you. You are," Kossa faltered for a moment, "a great friend to me…"

Beside Impa, Zelda let out a whimpering sob. Impa knelt, wrapping the cloak tighter around the girl's shoulders.

"I know you're scared, little princess. It's okay to be scared," Impa said as she took her hand. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Zelda shook her head, "m-my father…"

Impa's eyes rose back to the king who, along with Ricca and Kossa, were watching them.

"Take her and leave. Keep her safe. I will face that tyrant on my own," the King ordered the two men.

Ricca and Kossa attempted to argue once more, pleading with the king to accompany them, but the massive man turned away, waving a hand. "The vigor with which that man will hunt me is not worth it. He can be satisfied that our line is finished if he does with me what he wishes."

The king's voice turned hard as stone, "I won't speak of it anymore. You've all known of this plan for months. We cannot falter now. Ricca knows my orders."

The king turned his attention back to Zelda.

"I know you've suffered more loss than you're due to pay at such a young age, but I will be okay," he tried to reassure her, "I _promise._ I know that Impa, Kossa, and Ricca will keep you safe."

He wrapped her in one more quick hug. "They will be your family when you are most lonely. Rely on them."

A moment later she was placed in Impa's arms, sobbing and shaking as she had been so many times before.

The king didn't say anything else as they left the room. Only Zelda looked back, peering over Impa's shoulder as they sprinted down the empty castle halls.

* * *

 **Kakariko Village - Present Day**

Impa leaned against the desk, watching Sheik. The girl had pulled her cowl down, now in the comfort and safety of their own shared home - a small, warm cavern carved into the rock surrounding the village. Most of the residents lived in the small caverns dug out of the mountain walls. Their height, only accessible via rope ladders and wooden walkways, and vantage point over the village gave them an advantage over any possible intruders.

Sheik hadn't spoken since Link left for training early that morning, though she had visibly relaxed somewhat. Watching her now, Impa could barely tell. She couldn't remember the last time she saw the girl completely ease her tense muscles, not that she could blame her.

Her not-quite-so-young charge sat in the low armchair, her chin resting on her propped up arm. She had been staring out the window for a while now, absent-mindedly rubbing the side of her index finger along her bottom lip.

"Would you like to speak about it?" Impa finally asked, her hands tightly gripping the wooden desk chair behind her.

Sheik's attention snapped from the window, surprised, something that rarely happened these days.

"I see no need," the girl replied.

It had been a decade since they'd fled the castle. Only a few years after which Zelda had taken on the identity of Sheik. Despite adopting the more casual drawl of the commoners, it always surprised Impa just how quickly her royal accent and mannerisms returned within the privacy of their own home.

"I'm sorry I sprung everything on you like that," Impa admitted, "obviously I would have preferred to see you first. Give you some warning about the fact that I'd found him. I didn't think he'd wait for us to be finished at the prison."

Sheik lowered her eyes, contemplating her next words before speaking them.

"He's such an idiot," Zelda scoffed.

Impa smiled. She often wondered which was the real Zelda. Sheik was allowed to be free in more ways than the princess. Though the life of a Sheikah was rigid and full of discipline, it often left Sheik devoid of clear emotion. The princess had a way about her that seemed more gentle, though she could be harsh in a noble, condescending sort of way. When the princess spoke, her emotions bubbled to the surface. This, most certainly, was the princess.

"He's not the ideal warrior," Impa conceded.

Zelda's hand balled into a fist, tight and furious. Impa had known that the day they found the master sword would be a hard one. Sheik had held onto her resentment of the inevitable for so long. She hadn't imagined it would be quite this difficult.

"He's nothing at all" Zelda hissed, "we waited, all of Hyrule waited, for some boy who is _too scared_ to act."

She glared out the window once more, "It is the highest insult."

"The Goddesses don't care to insult," Impa corrected her gently, "they don't concern themselves with such petty things. There is a purpose to their plan."

Sheik's eyes met hers, sharp and filled with anger. "Then why does it feel so insulting? Why did we have to wait around for some incapable dolt? And now we have to wait for him to get it together enough to _fight?_ I could have done this years ago. I _am_ capable. I don't need him. "

Impa closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her emotions before opening them again as she spoke, "I know it's hard. I know it feels like a slap in the face –"

Sheik rose to her feet, interrupting Impa as she started to pace, "the rest of us have suffered and waited for the heralding of some great hero when there were dozens of heroes all around us. _Dozens_ of people more capable or willing than him. But he deserves the _honor?_ He's done nothing to deserve it," she hissed, turning her angry eyes on Impa.

"He deserves a chance," Impa rebutted firmly. She knew the words wouldn't pacify Sheik. She'd seen her angry and bitter time and time again. Almost nothing could calm her when she got this way. "You've become so furious with someone you don't even know it's hindered your own path and growth. If you don't address this and keep it in check, it will only hurt you in the end. It will hurt you, and your people."

Impa watched as Sheik took a deep breath, balling and un-balling her fists. She turned and sat in the chair once more, staring out the window yet again.

"I know it's hard for you, but the Goddesses have planned for this. There's a reason the two of you must be paired together. You have in past lives for as long as our land has existed. In every era," Impa reminded her.

Without a doubt, Impa knew both Link and Sheik had much growing to do if they were going to win this war. Despite the Sheikah's recent successes with finding the master sword and freeing Ricca, victory seemed ages away. Zelda was nowhere near fit to be a queen and a leader, and Link was far too timid and trusting. There was no warrior in him as far as she could see. Impa's hope that they would be ready come spring was fleeting at best.

"I don't understand why we had to wait for him. Why did thousands have to suffer and starve while he held onto their salvation? Why should I celebrate him as a savior to our people when you and I and countless others have worked and _died_ to protect Hyrule?"

Her eyes focused on Impa, begging for an answer, "What sort of divine power allows that? The people of Hyrule, you and I, we have lost people we love. We have witnessed suffering and pain and devastation. I'm supposed to trust that it's a divine plan? The Goddesses' _will?_ For the greater good? How do I do that?"

Impa didn't know. She hadn't known any of the other times Sheik had asked either.

"All we can do is trust that the legends are true," Impa replied gravely, "that the hero chosen by Hylia will use the sword to vanquish evil, and that the princess bearing the bloodline of the Goddess will seal the evil away. We just have to hope. It's always been true in the past, but it is now on your shoulders. You need to focus on that. I know it's hard to have faith…but that's the only thing I can offer now. You just need to believe that you both can do this. That you need each other to succeed."

Sheik scoffed and let out an extended sigh. She sat, silent, for a long time.

When she spoke again, it was the quiet voice of the child Impa had once known. "I've been angry for so long, Impa. I know I should do better. I know I should move on," she leaned forward, looking at the floor between her feet, "I can't let go of being angry. At him, at the sword, at Ganondorf and the Goddesses..." her voice quieted, "at my father…or at myself."

Her eyes rose to meet Impa's once more. "I can't. It's all that keeps me going. Some days I think I can be better. I think I can learn and grow and come out the other side of this strong. Be the leader Hyrule needs. Then I see him, or the state of my people, and I fall right back. I can't stop picturing all of the things I've seen. It makes me so angry, and I can't stop picturing myself screaming and fighting and… it's wrong. It makes me sick. But my mind can't stop wondering," her breathing sped up and she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I so desperately want to be better, but I can't."

An overwhelming sense of guilt washed over Impa and she gripped the chair behind her tighter. She had let her Zelda slip away and let anger consume her. Not once had Impa stepped in or urged her to have faith earlier. She should have sheltered her, kept her safe and away from battle instead of arming a lost little girl.

Impa pulled out the chair, placing herself into it.

"It's my fault," Impa practically whispered before clearing her throat and continuing on in a stronger tone, "and I'm so _sorry._ I should have kept you here where you would have been safe. It was selfish of me to think I was doing you a favour by putting a knife in your hand. I thought I was protecting you by keeping you with me and teaching you to protect yourself, but I overlooked your struggles. I failed you"

Sheik shook her head, "I would have been angry either way. I wouldn't have just sat here either."

She laughed a little, smiling to herself, "I wasn't exactly easy to manage as a kid. You were barely older than I am now. What did you know of raising a teenager?"

Zelda shook her head, staring at Impa with certainty in her gaze, "No. You didn't fail me. You did everything you could with what you had. My problems would have been my own no matter what."

"Link isn't a bad guy," Impa said, shifting the conversation, "he's just… he's a good person, but he's _scared._ It's a scary thing to be told you're somehow supposed to end a decade of dictatorship, stand up to a man who has caused so much suffering. You've grown up knowing your role. It's been passed down through your heritage over and over. You've known what you must take back since it was taken. He's just some kid from the south. I know you're angry, but try to see it from his perspective."

Sheik rolled her eyes, "even if he is utterly clueless?"

A grin tugged at Impa's lips, "even if he is utterly clueless. He'll learn. You did. You didn't know anything about fighting when I started teaching you."

"You're right," Sheik agreed, "but I was a child and a princess. My role isn't that of the legendary hero."

There it was, the bitterness creeping back into the younger girl's tone, and for a moment Impa didn't know if Sheik would ever be able to forgive him for being born into the role he was.

Impa rose to her feet and stepped towards the window. Below, Link had emerged from the training arena, his breath coming out in heavy puffs of condensation. Beside him, Ricca patted his back.

"No man is born a hero," Impa mused, "most come from small beginnings. He may be destined to become the hero of legend, but his current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic he wears. He must find his courage and use it to seek power. Only then will he become the hero for whom this world despairs."

Behind her, Sheik let out a long breath, repeating the words Impa had uttered for years herself.

"Wisdom is a subtle knife and a transcendent force. Wisdom is not inaction, but knowing when to act. Wisdom is harmony."

How many times, Impa wondered, had they spoken about wisdom, courage and power? She smiled a little to herself, watching the men before her.

"You're destined for great things, princess," Impa assured her, "many great things."


	13. Ascendance

**A Welcome Home**

 **Chapter 13 - Ascendance**

* * *

Spring had come to Old Kakariko. It had thawed the high banks of snow until they were mere puddles, dotting the yellow-brown grass throughout the village. It had warmed the ice, melting the small stream that had been completely frozen throughout winter. Now, it flowed through the village and tumbled down into the lakes below.

Link ran his hand over the warm stone, watching the morning sun slowly move across the wall as it streamed in through Impa's front window. He had spent the remainder of the winter sleeping on her floor. Each morning, as the sun rose, he would wake, watching the beams of light move while thinking of home.

He knew that by now the fields in the south would be free of snow cover. It would still be too early to lay crops, but the farmers would be out, watching the sky and waiting until the last signs of frost left the land. He wondered what Raya was doing. If she watched the sun as he did, and perhaps even thought about him. He wondered if her mother was well, and if her brother had practiced with the sword like Impa had told him to.

Like every morning, there was a knock at the door. The sudden rapping pulled Link's thoughts to the present. Ricca came with the sunrise, always ready to train.

Link drew himself from the bedroll and pulled a light tunic on over his head. By the time he had fully dressed, tightening his boots and picking up the master sword, Ricca was peeking in the window. He nodded at Link and resumed his waiting.

Back home, Link had liked the quiet mornings. He had enjoyed the short walk to the stables. He had been a morning person. _Had been._ Now, each morning brought the grueling reality of training, and each sunrise brought with it the ever approaching expectation to _use_ that training.

As Link opened the door to Impa's home and stepped into the frosty morning air, his eyes fell to the village below. Beneath them, the Sheikah were already up. Some gathered in the clearing in front of Elder Impaz' home, practicing their mundras and moving through their sets of precise strikes.

Sheik and Allashua were among them. Link never heard Sheik leave each morning, though when he and Ricca walked through the town, making their way to the vast training cavern across, she was always there.

Today, as usual, she ignored him. Allashua smiled briefly, though her focus quickly shifted back to her practice.

"Still no progress then," Ricca stated a hint of disappointment in his tone. "She'll come around, I'm sure."

He didn't have to say her name. Link knew. The whole village did.

Three months had passed and most times Sheik acted as if Link didn't exist. While others in the village had been somewhat welcoming, she had not. Link had hoped that the spring warmth would thaw her too, but he had experienced no such luck.

"You're optimistic," Link mumbled, ducking into the training cavern.

Most places, aside from the shops, were nestled into the walls that surrounded the village. The training area was no exception. Unlike the other small caverns the homes were built into, this one appeared natural. It was a vast cavern, lit dimly with dozens of torches along the walls.

Link and Ricca used the area first in the morning since the rest of the Sheikah were either training in the clearing or preparing for the days work.

Ricca, over the months, had filled out. A proper diet and daily training had helped the man quickly regain his strength. He smiled at Link, drawing a sword the elder had given him. He was still thin, but he'd gained more muscle mass. His choppy haircut had been cleaned and his cheeks – now cleanly shaven and smooth – had filled in. There were no more bags under his eyes and he seemed to move with more confidence.

"Let's start then," he said, nodding to the royal blue scabbard in Link's hands. "No point in delaying."

Reluctantly, Link drew the sword. For 90 days he had done the same, pulling the blade from its home, pushing aside the sense of ease he felt holding the pommel. He wouldn't let the weapon fool him into forgetting the price – his mother's life, his _own_ life- of holding the relic.

Link took a defensive stance, readying his blade. Ricca smiled and stepped forward, the metal of his own sword ringing out against Link's.

Over the months Ricca had grown quicker. He was stronger, too and he often pushed Link's strength to its limits. He could see why the man was once the best swordsman in Hyrule. If this was him at his near weakest, Link wouldn't stand a chance against him at his best.

Ricca took a wide swing and Link stepped back, blocking the blow as best he could. Ricca stepped forward again, slicing horizontally.

As Link stepped back once more, raising his sword and gritting his teeth against the recoil of the strike, Ricca spoke. "Don't back yourself into a corner, boy."

Link glanced back, noticing the flame of a torch too close for comfort. He tried to sidestep, by Ricca raised his blade, striking to Link's right.

"Use your head and focus on your surroundings. There's always a way out," Ricca instructed.

Despite Link's disdain for fighting, he had to admit Ricca was a good teacher. While Ricca struck out once more, forcing Link back further yet, he looked around. Darting to the sides was out of the question and Ricca was too strong to break through going forward.

Ricca raised his sword again when Link had an idea. He raised his own blade, horizontally blocking the wide slice. If Link timed it right… but Ricca seemed to be a step ahead. Before Link could fully formulate his plan Ricca was attacking once again.

It was now or never. Link dove, throwing his arms out and diving into a roll. He felt Ricca's blade shift the air behind his back as he rolled under the strike, most likely only inches away from what would surely be a nasty injury.

He stumbled onto his feet turning and raising his sword again as Ricca met him. To Link's surprise, he didn't charge. Instead, he let his sword rest at his side.

"That was well executed. I'm surprised you took the risk, honestly. I could see you considering it and I didn't want to make it too easy for you."

He quirked a brow, "you were expecting me to keep with the predictable pattern of swings, but I could see that. You can't always count on your foe being predictable. That being said, you took the risk and it paid off. If I may, you often tend to overthink before acting. This is a step in the right direction!"

Ricca patted Link on the shoulder. "I know it feels like you've made little progress, but you have. You're giving me a challenge! Your father taught you well as a child. It seems you've got a natural talent, which I suppose makes sense. Hylia had to give you help _somewhere_ along the way." He laughed a little at his own joke before taking his own defensive stance.

"I'd like you to try taking a charge this time around."

Link sighed, lifting the blade and sparring once more.

Several rounds later sweat was pouring off of Link. He was nearing his breaking point for the day when Ricca spoke again.

"Take a break. We've been at it for a while this morning. Besides, Impa and Sheik will be here soon. I believe Impa wanted to speak with you this morning after your Sheikah training."

Link nodded, "Thank you, Ricca." He said it every day, and appreciated the man's time, though he'd rather it be spent teaching Link a skill he was less reluctant to learn.

Only moments later Impa and Sheik ducked into the cave.

"Link, is that sweat? Are you _sweating?!"_ Impa mocked, crossing her arms and positioning herself beside Ricca. "Looks like you put him to the test this morning, General. Sheik, why don't you see if you can build on that?"

Without a word, the young Sheikah drew the short katana that lay at her lower back. She stepped forward slowly, her eyes flashing in the dim torchlight.

Link swallowed. This part never got easier.

Sheik darted forward, a streak of dark blue along the cavern floor. She was in front of him in an instant. Link raised his sword, expecting to meet her fine blade, but she had anticipated it. She reached up with her free hand, gripping Link's sword hand and twisted. Pain seared up his arm and he cried out, distracted by the shock of it. She took the opportunity to whirl around and extend her leg up, the back her knee catching the side of his neck, wrapping around the back. In an instant, she shoved him down. He landed hard on his back, breathless. She stood above him, peering over her shoulder with the tip of her blade beneath his throat.

He exhaled, gently pushing her katana aside and getting to his feet.

Impa, pausing her conversation with Ricca, glanced their way.

"Again," she commanded, "Sheik, no weapons."

Once more, Link readied himself. He held up his sword, an obvious advantage it would have seemed, but they had sparred enough over the months for him to know better. If anything, Sheik was better with her hands.

Link dove left as she struck out, chopping through the air with her fist. In a flash, she extended a leg where his own landed, tripping him up and causing him to fall once more.

He rolled, and her fist slammed into the spot he had been only moments before.

Link leapt to his feet, raising his sword just as Impa yelled at him to do so. Sheik was on him again only a moment later, batting away his attempted sword swings and striking with her own furious fists. She rounded, kicking him in the stomach and he stumbled backward with a groan.

He didn't understand why she hated him so much, or why she fought so angrily. He never stood a chance.

As his concentration gave way to his thoughts, Link found himself growing angry. Strike after strike, Sheik's hands and feet became a flurry of relentless attacks.

"What's _wrong_ with you? Why do you hate me so much?" he hissed, blocking another one of her strikes with his forearm. His stomach still ached where she had laid her foot only minutes before.

Sheik paused, only for a moment, and struck again. Her hesitation was so quick it was almost imperceptible.

Just as quickly though, she dug her heel into the top of his foot, causing him to reel back in pain. He knew the mistake as soon as he'd made it. It was all the opening she needed.

She was within his defenses quicker than he could process it, ramming her elbow into his ribs. He slumped over, gasping for breath, and she knelt in front of him.

"Because you don't deserve to hold that sword," she whispered into his ear.

Without another word she rose to her feet and stalked out of the cavern.

* * *

Link stepped into the main square of Old Kakariko, the sweat soaked into his tunic chilling him in the cool morning air. His stomach and foot still ached, the most prominent of his injuries from that morning.

"Link!" Allashua waved as she approached, smiling broadly at him. "How was it this morning? You look tired," she noted, laughing a little at his red face. "General Ricca said the other day that you've made a lot of progress. He seems quite impressed."

"I'm sure he's just being polite," Link replied, "I have yet to land a blow and it seems my strengths lay in defense...except when it comes to Sheik."

"She's quick, and a fierce fighter," Allashua tried to reassure him as she smiled slightly and shrugged. "There's a meeting tonight. The group of Sheikah that were stationed in the capital are coming back to make a report and, since it's spring, the new assignments are being handed out. Impa asked me to attend."

The excitement was evident in Allashua's voice.

The morning after Link had arrived in the village he had noticed that, unlike any of the other adults in the tribe, Allashua did not have the red Sheikah tattoos around her eye. He had learned that, at sixteen, all Sheikah were sent into the Spirit Temple to pay their respects to their gods. They would be tested, and if they passed the test they were given the gift of Sight. The ability to see into the spirit world that Impa had mentioned, among other things. Gaining one's Sight meant they were able to obtain their tattoos and were no longer required to serve under a mentor.

Unfortunately, as Allashua had explained to him, she was unable to pass the spirit's tests. It was a sensitive subject, and Link had learned not to ask about it any further.

She was the only Sheikah who hadn't passed the rite of passage. Impa had said that each year, Allashua tried but for some reason the spirit's wouldn't allow her the gift. Because of this, she wasn't permitted to have her own assignments.

Allashua had tried for four consecutive years and failed. Link knew she tried to hide her own disappointment and resentment, but sometimes it slipped through. Her invitation to the meeting was likely a big step for her.

"That's fantastic." Link grinned at her, "You deserve to attend. You seem just as capable as anyone else."

She looked away, disappointment flickering across her face for a moment before she met his eyes once more. "I'm looking forward to it. I will see you there, I assume."

Link nodded. "I guess. Impa just finished speaking to me about it. She wants both Sheik and I there to get assignments…"

Unlike her, he was not as thrilled. He had known that the spring meant he would be setting out to pursue his own task with Sheik. He had tried to push it from his mind, remaining hopeful that perhaps a freak accident would befall the king and Link's job would be finished for him. It appeared he wasn't so lucky.

"Don't look so glum. I'll see you tonight!" Allashua was backing away, a faint smile on her delicate features once more. She turned, her lithe frame crossing the village and disappearing into a shop a moment later.

* * *

"Essa has been a terror all over the countryside. He goes from village to village, imprisoning and punishing whoever seems to look his way. Clearly, Impa's antics have had some sort of effect on his tactics... he was always harsh, but this is just savagery," reported Ozz, one of those who had been out on recon. Her hard red eyes bore no sign of the concern she was trying to convey. She had focused her complete attention on the Elder, as most of the other Sheikah had.

"Harsh is putting it lightly," a second man, Sato, spoke this time. "He's _unhinged._ A complete madman. That was plainly evident after the burn in Harvest..."

Ozz shot him a look from the corner of her eye before continuing. "Either way, he's on a rampage to track down General Essa. Our people haven't been specifically linked, but I think it's clear to the King we had something to do with it. No one else has the skill to pull off such an escape. Our freedom to move through Hyrule is balancing on a sharp edge."

The Elder nodded, turning her attention to Sato. "Is that the case, Sato?" she asked, "is there suspicion?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, wavering his hands as he answered. "It's unclear. There are always whispers in Castle Town that we're unsavory folk. From what I can discern, the King is on edge. He's not an unintelligent man. His focus is divided across the various uprisings in the larger settlements, as well as back to the desert where there seems to be some sort of hostility brewing. It's possible he believes that this is just one of many acts of rebellion, though I don't think it will hurt us to send a faction with a few interesting pieces of information to him. The feeling in Castle Town is..." he paused, waving his hands once more, "tense, I suppose. There's the sense that we're nearing a breaking point."

"As suspected," the Elder muttered more to herself than anyone else. "Hyrule cannot continue on in such a manner. I would like to send a small team of our people to meet with the king's counsel and our current group of Whisperers in the capital. Hopefully, the king will see it as a form of good faith."

The Elder turned her attention to Shai, a Sheikah that Link knew to be related to Impa. "You will accompany Allashua and Mirro to the capital and join with the other whisperers."

Link watched as Allashua seemed to sit up straighter, pleased with her new assignment. Her eyes met his across the room, and the faintest of smiles tugged at her lips.

The Elder didn't pause for long. She turned her attention to Link. "As I said, Hyrule cannot continue on. It's a heavy burden, but you must do your own part, as we all must do ours. You will have your own assignment."

Link looked at the faces around the room. Most were the Sheikah he had spent the winter with, and most focused on him or the elder. A select few, including Sato and Ozz, let their gaze rest on the warm blue scabbard in his lap. The sword felt heavier against his legs. Reluctantly, he looked back to the Elder.

"To beat Ganondorf we need to work together, as a collective. You must unite the people of Hyrule and gather their support for a full-scale rebellion. Of course, we will support you how we can and Impa has been assigned to assist you in what ways she is able, but this task falls to you."

"Alone?" Link couldn't hide the waver in his voice as a sense of despondency began to simmer within him.

"Well," the Elder smiled in her mocking, all-knowing way, "you and Sheik, of course. You two will be responsible for convincing the various races that now is the time to act. You will travel to the Zora first. I hear they have some fish troubles."

Link's eyes darted to Sheik before quickly returning to the Elder.

"Fish trouble," he said, flatly.

"That's right," the Elder confirmed, raising an eyebrow at his tone. "Go and help them regain their footing and convince them to join us."

Link nodded, after all. It was just a few fish, how bad could it be?


	14. Alight

**Just wanted to drop a brief note here - my beta writer (who is an amazing angel that I love) has said portions of this chapter are intense, and I won't disagree with that. The middle portion gets a bit dark. So, I don't know, if it's not your style feel free to skip over those tough paragraphs.**

 **Also, I wanted to say a quick thanks to the new readers who checked out and reviewed the last chapter. And to all of you, thanks for your continued patience while I drag this along.**

* * *

 **A Welcome Home**

 **Chapter 14 - Alight**

* * *

The cold crept into Link's bones, damp and unrelenting. Their meager fire did little to hold back the fog that accompanied the frigid spring rain.

Link stared into the flames, cloak wrapped around himself, and tried not to shiver. Around him, the soft pattering of endless droplets fell.

Two days out from the Sheikah village, and they had hit a roadblock. They had huddled in the cave for the evening when it grew too cold and wet to continue.

The road had grown slippery and practically impassible for the horses with the steady downpour. They'd gone on as long as they could and managed to find a small outcropping that provided some shelter. Sheik hadn't spoken since they'd settled for the night. In fact, she'd barely spoken in the days prior. Link had come to expect it.

She sat quietly against the rocky wall, her long legs crossed in front of her. Methodically, she removed each of her weapons, cleaned them, checked for sharpness, and placed them on a rough canvass cloth. First, it had been the short katana she wore on the small of her back. Then, the daggers that rested on each thigh. Sets of throwing stars hidden in ankle bindings, thin needles up each sleeve. A quiver of arrows hidden in a saddlebag. She carried more weaponry than Link cared to count.

He turned to peer out into the darkness at a speck of light in the distance. Castle Town.

They were almost a day's ride away but the flat plains of Hyrule Field made it just visible on the horizon. Link wondered if Allashua and her group had stopped for the rain too. She had barely been able to hide her excitement prior to leaving the village. Their party had been scheduled to leave shortly after Link.

"The Elder said Allashua and the others were joining the Whisperers in the capital." Link returned his attention to Sheik, "What are whisperers?"

Sheik paused her work, laying another arrow perfectly parallel to the others. "They gather secrets," she answered simply.

Her tone didn't seem bothered by his question or that particularly interested so, as she picked up another arrow to inspect its tip, Link pressed further.

"And they tell them to the king?"

She nodded a sharp, quick motion.

"Isn't that... I don't know," Link paused as he tried to wrap his mind around it, "wrong? Against what you stand for?"

"You don't know what I stand for," she said, the words cutting from her lips.

He took a deep breath. Conversing with Sheik was like navigating a maze. "Sorry. I just mean, your people mean to dethrone him. Why do you help someone you are fighting against?"

She looked up at him now, sitting rigidly across the fire. "The Sheikah were servants to the royal family prior to their... to Hyrule's downfall. After that, to survive, the Sheikah had to adapt. The king wasn't just about to let us wonder about, knowing our loyalty to a ruler he had just slain."

"So you agreed to help him?"

Despite only being able to see half her face, Link knew she found the question idiotic.

"We agreed to make him think that. The Sheikah were not only protectors. They were secret keepers. No one can collect intel like a Sheikah. So, we made a deal. We are to reside only in our hidden village and provide the king with any bits of information we can. It's how we are able to wander about Hyrule freely, so long as we provide a reason."

"What types of information do you give him? Useful things? What happens if you stop?" Link blurted out, overcome with curiosity.

"We provide only small pieces here and there because we are not permitted by the king to live outside our village. We like to say we don't know much, but we do offer pieces of information we're willing to give up. If we were to stop, he would probably order all Sheikah to be killed on sight," she explained without even the tiniest flinch. Evidently, the reality of her people's situation had long since sunk in.

Link paused, watching her as she picked up another arrow. It seemed her chattiness had finished, though he decided to press further just once more.

"What do you tell him?"

She didn't look up from her work as she answered, "the day after we broke into the prison we told the king we'd heard rumors it was Ricca who went missing."

Link couldn't contain his alarm. "What?!"

Sheik froze, her eyes glaring up at him.

"S-sorry," he apologized, regaining control of himself. "I just... isn't that awfully risky?"

"It's not like we told him Impa and some oaf with a sword did it. We knew the news would make its way back to the king eventually. Essa would tell him and we wanted to beat him to the punch. Make him look bad."

"But there's suspicion now that your people are involved," Link remembered, looking back to the flicker of light on the horizon. "Isn't it dangerous to be in Castle Town?"

"It's dangerous for everyone, but the Sheikah who whisper to the king are in a precarious situation, yes," Sheik agreed.

Link's attention snapped back to her as she huddled over one of the throwing stars. For a moment, she had a strange, almost too formal, accent. He considered asking her about it but thought better of it.

"We will be staying well east of the capital until we're far enough north. The Zora are only a two-day journey north of the city."

With that, she began to pack up her items, filling the quiver and replacing all of her hidden weaponry. Without another word, she pulled a thick woolen blanket over her shoulders, rolled to face the wall, and went still.

"I'll take first watch then," Link mumbled, leaning back against the stone, eyes still lingering on the dim lights in the distance.

* * *

The next day brought with it low clouds and a cold spring wind. The rain had stopped at least, which meant they were able to continue on their way.

Just before dusk, Sheik generously offered an update on their whereabouts. Something Link had quietly been questioning since lunch.

"There's a small town ahead. The last one before the Zora's Domain. We'll stay at an inn here tonight and reach the domain late tomorrow."

Link nodded, following along behind. As they neared the village a strange, unfamiliar scent reached his nose. The night was foggy, but in the distance there was a deep orange glow, shifting and changing through the haze.

"What is..."

Sheik didn't let him finish, interrupting his absent thoughts. "It's the smell of burning bodies."

For the first time, her voice sounded almost fearful. She spurred her horse into a sprint. Link was quick to follow her lead, trying his best to remain at her side.

As they neared, the thick smell of smoke and burning flesh filled Link's nose. Moments later, the smoke enveloped them and they found themselves within the burning ruins of the village.

With barely a pause, Sheik leapt from her horse and sprinted to the nearest building. Link secured their horses, terrified and frothing, to a nearby post. It was charred, but the building beside it had already burnt. At least there they would be mostly safe.

He paused to look around. The air was thick and hazy with smoke and he was unable to see more than a few feet around him. Ashes and bits of burning ember rained down from above, and the sweltering heat and soot left Link filthy covered in an ashy black mess.

Sheik emerged from the building she had entered empty-handed, darting across the street in front of him.

"Check for survivors! Do _something_ you dolt!" she shouted at him before sprinting into another burnt out home.

Startled, Link grabbed the blue scabbard and secured it over his shoulder. He entered a crumbling home to his left, pushing open the door. Inside a few fires still burned, but the home was devoid of life. He stepped into the street again to see Sheik hauling a woman over to him.

She elder seemed barely conscious, her head lolling from side to side as Sheik supported her weight. As gently as she could she placed the woman in Link's arms.

"Stay with her. I'm going to look for more survivors and horses. Try to get information." she commanded.

Then she was gone, vanishing into the smokey haze before he could reply.

Slowly, Link laid the woman down. She coughed and he tried desperately to scan the area nearby for signs of water. Without luck, he returned to the woman's side as she seemed to wake.

"Mamm? Are you okay?"

The elder coughed again, her unfocused eyes settling on him. They opened wide with fear. It seemed like she was trying to scream, though her sounds emerged as weak moans as she desperately tried to crawl away.

"Please! Don't! You're hurt, and I'm here to help!" Link reached out, gently extending a hand to her. "Please. Can you tell me who did this?"

Her eyes fell to his chest and then, calming slightly, she spoke, "General."

Fear shot through Link.

"Essa?" he asked, "General Essa was here?"

The old woman nodded, reaching a withered hand to her throat.

Panicked, Link looked around. He couldn't see Sheik through the smoke and ash. With all the fire still cracking around them, it made it impossible to hear someone's approach. He couldn't hear her nearby, which meant she wouldn't hear any of the General's men if they still lurked about. He knew had to let her know who was responsible, and that he could still be around nearby.

"Listen, stay here. Okay?" Link instructed, "Stay by the horses. If anyone aside from me or the blonde girl who saved you come back, just ride. Take my horse and ride."

The women nodded, hiding at the base of a burnt out home a few feet from their horses.

Link wound his way through the streets, turning left and right in search of Sheik, the General, or any signs of survivors. As he ran, the damaged village became too much to bear. Everywhere he looked there was fire and wreckage. Any houses still standing burned bright with orange flame while the rest had burned themselves out to blackened husks.

He had passed bodies. Mostly men, some of whom seemed to be holding whatever they could use as weapons. Some had held pot lids or rakes. Others, bits of wood.

"They were defenseless," Link muttered to himself, rounding a corner and passing the body of another.

He stopped still, his eyes traveling over the carnage in front of him. A woman, the burnt remains of her lower half protruded from beneath a fallen roof. A few inches away, a tiny hand, reaching for the mother it would never feel again.

Link coughed, then gagged, then sobbed. He fell to his knees, staring at the tiny form before him. He covered his mouth, desperate to hold back the scream rising in his chest.

"Link."

He turned, spotting Sheik's blackened, sooty form. She carried a child in her arms.

"Essa. He killed them all," he managed to gasp, choking back his sobs.

Her eyes widened in fear. "I've got a horse over there. Get it. Get back to the woman. We need to leave. Now."

Her eyes drifted over his shoulder breifly before she turned on her heel, sprinting ahead and leaving him alone once more.

He sat for a moment, turning to the bodies before him. Gently, as softly as he could, he pulled the woman free from the wreckage. He lay her down on the rubble and placed her arms around the small figure nearby.

Link stood, turning his back on the destruction and gathered the horse Sheik had found. By the time he got back to Sheik, she seemed as furious as the fires burning around them.

But he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for making her wait.

Without a word, Sheik stepped forward. There was something in her eyes he hadn't seen before, and in his own sorrow Link didn't want to consider what it was.

She pulled the reins from his limp fingers and led the animal to the elderly woman. A moment later, she helped her up, securing her on the horse before passing her the child she'd saved.

"You're the only two left," she said, looking up at the pair. "Ride southeast. Go to Kakariko. Hyrule Field is not safe."

The old woman nodded, pulling the child closer to her and directing the horse out of town. A moment later, she vanished behind the thick curtain of smoke.

Sheik said nothing, pulling herself into her own saddle and watching quietly as Link did the same. He didn't look at her. He couldn't. Not after what he'd seen. The image still burned before his eyes.

"We need to go. If the fires are still burning, it means Essa could be nearby. He's probably off watching his work somewhere. We'll ride as hard as we can to get some distance. Let's go."

They didn't speak again after that.

A few hours out of the village and Link let himself cry. He felt the tears turn the ash on his cheeks to a muddled mess and tried to hide his sobs in the beat of the horse's hooves.

If Sheik noticed, she didn't let it on.

He knew she was angry. Her shoulders were taught and under the moonlight, he could see the way her knuckles were nearly white from furiously holding onto the reins. She said nothing though, and Link was left to wonder what she saw in her own exploration of the village.

He couldn't let himself think about it or picture the things he had seen back in the small town.

After a while, Link wondered if Sheik was angry at him, Essa or at what she'd seen in her own time in the town. Link couldn't pinpoint the source of her anger before he was pulled back into his own grief for the small child. He abandoned Sheik's anger, too exhausted to give her motivations further thought.

By morning they had reached the banks of the lower Zora River, but Sheik did not let them slow their pace. They rode nearly all day, stopping only here and there to let the horses drink.

Just before dusk, they began trotting up the steep roadway of the upper river. Link wanted to appreciate it more - the way Raya would have, but he was too numb. His mind couldn't seem to process the things he'd seen in the last 24 hours, his senses too overwhelmed.

Without a doubt the domain was beautiful. They rode alongside the river at the base of a wide canyon. On either side of them rose high, rocky walls slick with water. The road was narrow and often mucky. Sometimes it wasn't visible at all under the thick beds of moss. It was clear almost no one traveled the path via horse with any regularity.

Occasionally, they'd pass beneath a rocky overhang, and cascading waterfalls would pour from above them into the river beside. In those moments, Link's ears would fill with the pounding of plummeting water and the cool spray of the cascade would hit his face, giving him a jolt of energy.

It wasn't enough though, and in their haste they had ridden too hard, growing too tired and weary. Their horses staggered along, hooves slipping on the muddy riverside road.

Link would have never known there was a threat had Sheik not sat up straighter, her hand shifting to the hilt at her back. Even she had slumped in her saddle, her constant vigilance growing sloppy.

He barely saw the movement in the river, the dim light of dusk masking the strange shifts of water. In an instant, Sheik slid from her horse, but almost as soon as her feet touched the ground Link saw the tip of a spear at her throat. A strange being slithered along the ground, positioning himself out of Link's eye line. Sheik didn't react, simply raising her arms above her head in surrender.

"Off the horse," a strange, silvery voice called out from behind Link. He felt a sharp, cold metal through his cloak near the middle of his back.

Slowly, Link placed himself on the ground. His legs wobbled, exhausted from the endless ride, and gave out beneath him. He slumped to his knees in the muck, wet, exhausted and covered in soot. Tears stung behind his eyes.

A tall, bluish-silver form rose from the river in front of Sheik. Link watched, wide-eyed as the Zora approached her.

The being was nearly twice her height with dark oval eyes and a strange dorsal fin that trailed from the back of its head down its back. The Zora watched her and opened a small mouth to speak. Link watched the gills on the side of his long neck move with the intake of breath.

"Who are you?" the Zora's eyes darted to Link in mild disgust. "We do not allow Hylians into the domain. Especially ones so filthy."

Sheik shifted her weight, and the spear-wielding Zora who had his blade at her throat moved into sight, repositioning his weapon. Link stared in amazement at its muscles, smooth and streamlined beneath its taut skin.

"My name is Sheik, and that is Link. We need to speak with your king."

"The king speaks with no Hylian." The tall Zora spoke again, his tone appalled. "Your people do not simply wander onto our land and make demands. Not anymore."

"We're trying to save Hyrule," Link blurted out, "Some of the king's men attacked and destroyed a village on the way here. That's why we're so filthy. We tried...there was almost no one left...the king needs to be stopped, but we need your people to help."

"Our people have lost enough because of your _king_ ," the Zora hissed.

"Please. You need to listen to me -"

"Link, be quiet," Sheik snapped.

But Link refused to stop. He needed to tell the Zora king about what he'd seen, about the child and the bodies and the burning wreckage.

"That village was the last thing between you and the capital. It's only a matter of time before they turn in your direction. If you don't believe me...if you don't believe that I'm fighting against the king, go into my bag. Pull out my sword. You'll see."

The tall Zora nodded his head at the guard behind Link, and Link watched the creature step over to his horse and flip open the saddle bag. He pulled out the blue scabbard, throwing it onto the bank out of Link's reach.

"It's the Master Sword. Only I can wield it, and only the one who wields it can destroy the king," he continued to explain.

Sheik was staring at him, eyes wide with either fury or confusion. Link couldn't tell.

"I don't care for Hylian fairy tales," the Zora said, then nodded once more. "Arrest the interlopers. We'll decide on their punishment later."


	15. Spears and Swords

Sheik was staring at the wall somewhere over Link's shoulder. As usual, she seemed to be trying her hardest to ignore his existence.

"I'm sorry we ended up here, but it's not exactly _all_ my fault."

She didn't move.

They'd spent the night in a dingy cell, damp and dark and filthy, after being arrested and hauled into the Domain.

"We would have ended up here anyways. Even if I hadn't spoken." Link muttered, attempting to defend himself despite knowing it was of no use to them now.

"The depths of your ineptitude really are boundless." She continued to stare into the darkness beyond him, legs sprawled out in front of her.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then decided better of it. Instead, Link rose to his feet and peered out the bars of the cell.

"Why do they hate us so much?"

There was silence from behind him for a long time. Sheik's long pauses always left Link wondering if she'd bother replying at all. He didn't know why she seemed so reluctant to speak, or why it took her so long to make up her mind. He was always surprised when he heard her voice respond, muffled under her ever present cowl.

"After Ganondorf invaded he built dams at several points along the rivers. The Zora used to travel and trade all over Hyrule. Now they are segregated like the rest of us. There are also rumors...not long after the dams went up the Zora queen died. It's said Ganondorf had a hand in it, though with all the isolation no one knows why. I guess the Zora blame Hylians for letting it happen. Had we stopped him..." her voice trailed off, leaving a thousand unsaid possibilities of all that could have been.

Link rest his head against the cool metal bars. "That was probably something the Elder should have mentioned. It's less vague than _fish problems_."

"It's not the Elder's fault you don't know anything."

He didn't respond. She was right, after all. He was constantly bombarded with his own ignorance. Ignorance, and memories of what he'd seen only a day prior.

"Well, well..." A low, feminine voice came from down the hall, and Link turned to find a small Zora woman approaching.

She stopped in front of Link, eyeing him up with curiosity.

Until that moment, he had never considered that the Zora women would look different than the men. In his head he had pictured them all the same. To his surprise (and embarrassment) she was clearly feminine. Her shape was similar to those of Hylian women, but without clothes to cover her Link felt wholly uncomfortable. He averted his eyes. The Zora seemed entirely unbothered.

"Do I make you nervous?" She said, stifling a laugh.

"Um...well...no. I mean, I guess. P-perhaps?" Link stumbled over his words as he tried to find the least offensive route forward. "I've never seen a female Zora."

"Hylians are a rather unsavory bunch, but you're fascinating all the same." She leaned close, smiling up at him, "I wonder why that is..."

He swallowed the lump in this throat. This was not what he had planned for at all.

"Right...well...if you free us maybe I can teach you a bit about Hylian culture?"

Over his shoulder, Link heard Sheik groan. The Zora woman smiled again, and Link suddenly picked up on the innuendo.

"Oh. No. No, that's not what I meant at all." He said, his words tumbling from his mouth in a panic.

"Gods, Link. _Move aside_." Sheik was beside him suddenly, peering through the bars at the woman. "We have urgent news about a rebellion and need to speak with your king. Can you help us?"

The Zora, now suddenly uninterested, shrugged her shoulders and turned away, running her long webbed fingers over the bars of the opposing cell.

"Perhaps. He is my father...though Hylian matters do not sit well with him."

"You're the princess?" Link and Sheik both spoke in unison. Link turned to his companion only to find her shooting him a glare from the corner of her eye.

"Please, we need to speak to your father urgently. We mean to unite Hyrule against the king, and gathering your support is critical." Sheik's tone was clipped. She was obviously uninterested in the princess' playing.

The Zora princess leaned against the bars across from them, eyeing them both with coy amusement.

"My father hates your kind. He will not help you."

Link felt himself sink. Their first and only mission - already a complete failure. It was hopeless. "So you're just going to let us die here?"

"No. I don't believe we will. We usually throw Hylian intruders down the river. Let the water decide if you live or die." She shrugged, "It is a shame though. I always hate to see it happen, and that sword you brought with you is rather curious. In fact, it's why I'm here."

He perked up again, "You have my sword?"

"It's interesting, isn't it? After the guards brought you in last night they went through all your items. They were discussing your sword and how you'd made a fuss over it. I watched as they tried to hold it." She laughed a light, tinkling laugh, "They managed to remove it from the scabbard, but none could lift it. One of the soldiers nearly lost a foot dropping it on himself. It's terribly heavy, isn't it?"

Link shook his head. "It's not. Not for the one who is supposed to wield it."

The princess stepped forward again. "And that's you?"

Link nodded as Sheik turned away, vanishing into the darkness of the cell behind them. The Zora's eyes watched her go for a moment, seemingly entertained, and then turned her chin up in interest.

"I could probably arrange for you to speak to my father about that. The weapon is awfully curious and, if anything, it could be entertaining at the least. If what you say is true, and you can fight with the magic sword, perhaps my father will listen to you."

At this point he'd agree to anything to get out of the cell. "Thank you. I promise I won't disappoint."

The Zora woman laughed once more, lifting a delicate hand to cover her mouth. "You couldn't disappoint me if you tried, Hylian." She winked, leaving Link with a horribly uncomfortable sinking feeling, and strode down the long hallway before disappearing from sight.

"Well," he said, turning his attention to Sheik, "That didn't go half bad."

She crossed her arms across her chest, "I stand by my earlier statements about you."

* * *

"I will not entertain Hylians."

To say the king was furious was, most likely, an understatement. He sat atop a massive stone throne, dwarfing all those around him.

The pair had been hauled before the king only hours after speaking with the princess. Now, feeling rather minuscule in the massive throne room, Link wished for the confines of the cell. The Zora Domain was an expanse of shimmering rock structures. Elaborately carved out of a strange glowing stone Link had never seen, the passageways and throne room towered over those that stood within the structure. Raya had been right, though, and had he not feared for his life, Link would have appreciated the beauty of it all.

He and Sheik were still shackled and surrounded by guards. They had been pulled onto a small platform near the center of the room.

There seemed no obvious route for escape, but Link guessed Sheik was trying to locate one all the same. Her eyes slowly moved around the area, scanning each person and crevice for a sign of weakness. The throne room, large and circular in shape with towering archways and flowing pools of water, stood what looked like hundreds of feet above a deep blue pool. On their way in, Link noticed shimmering blue lights beneath the surface. The majority of the city and its residents seemed to live beneath the water itself, safely tucked under the sturdy rock pillars that supported their king.

"If he can fight with the sword perhaps he _is_ worth your time. If not, you lose nothing." The princess pleaded with her father, motioning to Link.

"My time is more important than this." The king bellowed, his enormous body shuddering. He turned his eyes to Link and Sheik, "How dare you come to our home after the suffering your people have caused. Your king is a plague to this land, and my people have suffered enough at your hands."

"Your highness, with all due respect, we agree that Ganondorf is a danger to _all_ who live in Hyrule - Hylian and Zora alike. We only come to try build an alliance so that we may retake the throne from him."

Link was caught off guard by Sheik's sudden diplomacy. Her strong, even tone carried throughout the throne room and echoed around them. He'd never heard her speak so assuredly.

"Where was your alliance when the king marched in here? When he murdered my wife, dammed up the rivers, and sealed us away?" He waited, and Link dared a hesitant peek at Sheik's expression.

"I'm sorry, your highness. Like you, the king segregated my people. We are forbidden from residing outside of our village. The loss of a queen to her people, to her family, is immeasurable, but I beg you not to let this divide us. It is what the usurper wants. Torn apart, we are weakest."

"Your people existed to protect the royal family at any cost. You failed. Why should I believe the Sheikah will not fail over a decade later? Do you know how many meager rebellions the king has smothered into nothing? Why is your little uprising any different?"

Sheik lowered her eyes to the ground, and Link watched as she stared at her reflection in the water. She took a deep, heavy breath. "Because we are attempting to build a unified rebellion and...because we have the only weapon that can seal away Ganondorf's evil."

Link's gaze drifted to the king, who sat staring at him expectantly. "So you're some great Hylian savior?"

"So I'm told."

The king leaned back in his throne and stared at him a long time. "So you're told."

He thought for a moment and then spoke once more.

"Fine then. I am not so unwise to forget the stories of your people. The fairy tales of heroes and princesses who seal away a darkness with a sword blessed by the Goddess." a mocking smile crossed his face, "You can try your best to prove to me you are some hero. You can attempt to lift that sword my own people cannot, and then you will prove you can use it. You will fight by best spearman, Rivan. If you win, we will join your rebellion. If you lose, your bodies will be thrown in the Zora river and your fate left to the Gods."

Link's attention snapped to Sheik. She, in turn, seemed just as doubtful, slowly raising her gaze from the water at their feet to meet his eyes. She didn't have to say anything. He knew they were doomed.

"Fantastic!" The princess clapped her long webbed hands as two Zora brought forth Link's sword. A third unshackled his wrists, and the heavy metal hit the floor with a splash.

Sheik's guard began to pull her away, "Don't let me die because of you." She muttered before being pulled to the opposite end of the room.

Link knelt in the water and picked up the scabbard. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. Slowly, he pulled the blade from its home. An immediate warmth spread through him and a strange, distant whispering filled his ears. Silently, Link prayed to whatever lived within the weapon to help him survive this disaster. _Please don't let me kill us all_.

He rose to his feet, gripping the sword in his left hand. Around him, several of the Zora stared.

"So, you can lift it." the king mused, though his interest faded a moment later.

"Well, if you've accomplished that much then may we move forward?" A tall, muscular Zora stepped up to Link, smiling lightly. "Rivan." He bowed before removing an ornate spear from his back.

Link said nothing, raising the sword in defense and readying himself. Rivan charged and, much to Link's surprise, he was slower than Ricca had been. He should have anticipated the Zora were more skilled fighters in the water than on land. Link scolded himself, knowing full well Impa would have done the same.

Pushing his thoughts aside and reacting quickly, Link batted the spear away, but the Zora recovered quick, whirling the staff in his hands and jabbing Link in the stomach with the butt end.

Before walking into this fight Link hadn't thought he'd be thanking Sheik, and all her sneaky shots to his torso. Remembering their last fight and his fatal mistake, Link oped to roll to the side instead, temporarily cradling his aching stomach without opening himself to another attack.

Rivan was on him as he landed on his feet though, whirling the spear through the air once more and stabbing where Link had been only moments prior.

The Zora may have been slower on land than water, but they were clever fighters. Link blocked another spear attack to the side, wondering how he'd be able to get within Rivan's defenses without being maimed by the spear. Again and again he blocked each attack. Eventually, he knew Rivan would tire, but that wouldn't win Link the fight.

Suddenly, the Zora switched his attack, swiping his long spear low and catching Link behind the knees. He fell onto the hard stone with a splash, winded by the fall. As always, Rivan was there thrusting his spear downwards.

Link rolled over his shoulder, landing on his feet and immediately blocking another blow. He couldn't do this much longer. His back and ribs ached from the fall, and he was breathing heavily to catch his breath.

Link's foot slipped in a patch of water and he tumbled to the floor once more. For a moment, he was sure he would lose. Rivan was over him, aiming to place the spear at his throat, when and idea struck Link.

Desperately, he kicked the Zora's feet from under him. Rivan ended up beside him, sprawled on his back as the spear skidded across the floor. Link rolled, straddling him and positioning his sword under the Zora's chin.

Link stared into the reflection of his own eyes, peering back at him from the blade.

Rivan, breathing heavily, smiled faintly. "Well done."

The room was silent. Without moving, Link lifted his eyes to examine the room. The Zora princess was staring wide-eyed, a huge grin across her face. Near the back of the throne room Sheik was leaning forward, eyes wide with surprise.

"I did it." Link said, mostly to himself, before returning his attention to Rivan. He got off the Zora, helping him to his feet.

"Are you truly that surprised? It was a well fought battle, though you do tend to fight more defensively. Surprising for someone who is apparently solely responsible for the removal of Hyrule's usurper king."

Link averted his gaze, unwilling to give away that it had been his first real battle. Instead, he picked up the feather-light spear and handed it back to the Zora.

"Well," the king finally spoke "it seems you did indeed manage to best my most talented spear wielder."

The disappointment hung thick in the air as each Zora present seemed to begrudgingly look anywhere aside from Link. It suddenly occurred to him how proud of a people they seemed to be.

"Free the Sheikah, I suppose. We may as well hold up our end of the deal."

Upon the king's orders Sheik's shackles were removed, and she stepped to the middle of the throne room where Link was attempting to catch his breath. She didn't say anything, but nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

The pair turned their attention to the Zora king, who frowned down at them with clear displeasure.

"The only one who seems mildly please here is my daughter. You should thank her and her fascination with your people. Were it not Ruto's persuasiveness, I would not be allowing you to stand in this room." He sighed, seeming to give way to his disappointment, "We had a deal all the same. I will allow you to stay one night in my domain to regain your strength, and then you will be permitted to leave with your horses and belongings. When it comes time to rise against your usurper, my people will provide their assistance. This is on the condition that you destroy the dams blocking us from the capital and, eventually, the rest of Hyrule."

Sheik bowed, and Link followed along, clumsily bending at the waist.

"I do not think you defeated Rivan out of skill." He scolded, narrowing his eyes at Link, "It was luck, and nothing more. You have much training to do if you plan to complete your task. That being said, you seem to possess some sort of blessing from the Gods in being able to lift that weapon of yours. I will grant you the benefit of the doubt, for now."

At this, the princess stepped forward. "I'll escort you to some rooms. We'll have your things brought up shortly." She turned to her father and smiled, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "Thank you father. I assure you that you have made the right choice."

The king merely waved a massive hand, dismissing them from his sight.

Link and Sheik left quietly, trailing along behind the princess.

"I'm rather surprised, I'll admit. Ruvan is formidable." She peered over her shoulder, her eyes shining with intrigue, "but you fight rather differently. Of course, you fight like a Hylian, but even then..." her voice trailed off, lost in thought.

"I think the phrase you're looking for is dumb luck." Sheik mumbled.

Ruto laughed, the same light, tinkling laugh, "You're so transparent, Sheikah. That's a trait rather unlike your people, isn't it?"

Sheik did not reply.


End file.
